LM's History
by LuisJM
Summary: This story is about the history of LM. From his dream about the real world, Neo's training, his involvement in the war, and when he formed Last Hope. Set before "Teen Matrix" in the Teen Titans category (COMPLETE)
1. Prologue

**This is a Matrix story by yours truly, LuisJM. This here is the prequel of my first story Teen Matrix. If you don't know about my story, go to my profile page read Teen Matrix. This story is about LM's history. How LM found Neo, how he was trained, and what happened to him during the revolutionary war. This story is dedicated to White Magician who reviewed me on my story.**

**_Narrative: Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix**

**Enjoy the story.**

Prologue

_LM: Have you ever wondered that when you wake up from a dream that you're still dreaming. That everywhere you go, everything you do, you're just pretending. What if you believe there's another world beyond this that you had to kill yourself to see it with your own eyes. What if the truth was blanketed over your eyes? That's what I was thinking before I was living a lie. And when I woke up to see the truth, I was trained by a teacher who not only is a true friend, but a chosen one destined to save an underground city from a war that lasted over a century. This is my story, my history, my life. My name in the Matrix is Luis Javier Morgado, but in Zion, my name is LM. Here's how it all begins…_

(Linkin Park, "Lying From You")

When I pretend everything is what I want it to be  
I look exactly like what you always wanted to see  
When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but  
I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just  
(trying to bend the truth)  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm

(Lying my way from you)  
No no turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you is me)

I remember what they taught to me  
Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be  
Remember listening to all of that and this again  
So I pretended up a person who was fittin' in  
And now you think this person really is me and I'm  
(Trying to bend the truth)  
But the more I push the more I'm pulling away 'cuz I'm

(Lying my way from you)  
No no turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you)  
(The very worst part of you is ME)

This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would have you running from me  
Like This

(You)  
No turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you)  
(The very worst part of you is me)

**What a great way to introduce a story. Let's go to chapter 1.**


	2. Dreaming the Truth

**This is Chapter 1 of the story. This is all about LM's past before the Matrix, and then he dreams about the truth.**

**Chapter Notes: A couple of things I put in this chapter is similar to the Matrix and Animatrix. You'll see it when you read it.**

**_Narrative: Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix.**

Chapter 1: Dreaming the Truth

_LM: It all started on April 15th, 2001. I was 17 years old and I had a normal life like any other teenager, wake up in the morning, go to school, head home, and go to sleep. I was a great kid though, I get good grades in high school, help out my family, hell I even head to karate to practice my moves two to three times a week. It was nothing out of the ordinary until that day. I was sitting on living room chair with a small cut on my forehead and my parents were arguing to me about it. What happened was that I had an argument with a student that won't keep her mouth shut in history. I forcefully pound my fist on her desk with the pointed pencil sticking upward. She moved my fist away from her but in the process, cut my forehead open with the sharpen pencil. I didn't know it was an accident or it was on purpose, all I know is that she did it and it made my parents real pissed off._

Luis was sitting on the chair bowing his head in disappointment as his mother was arguing at him about his actions. His dad is at the sofa watching the news, saying that a group of terrorists bombarded a federal building.

Mom: I can't believe you! What were you thinking about letting her cut you like that?

Luis: Mom, I didn't know that it was going to happen. Besides she said she's sorry for what happen today.

Mom: Did she really mean it? I don't think so. She must've done it on purpose!

Luis: But mom-

Dad: Your mom is right son. You said to us that the girl caused you problems in the past, but you can't admit that she was sorry for what she did to you. Look at you, that cut is almost to your eye. If that pencil were to make contact to your eye, you would've gone half blind. And if that's the case, you should've at least gone to the doctor's and had it examined. Instead you let her go give you a bandage to patch up you up. You could have like an infection from the bleed or something.

Luis: How was I supposed to know that there could be infections in that cut?

Mom: Listen Luis, what were trying to say is that you think that life is just a game. Truth is that it's not a game, it's all real. You have to learn how to defend yourself from anything, to act your age when you're older.

Luis: As if I can act my age!

Luis got out from his chair and hurried to his room, leaving his parents in total shock.

Mom: You think we were too hard on him?

Dad: Don't worry about it, he's just a teenager, kids like him always act like that. Its just part of the stage on growing up. Just give him a few days; he'll be back to normal soon enough.

Meanwhile upstairs, Luis was in his room feeling upset about what happened downstairs. He was throwing pillows and papers to the floor then laid on his bed still thinking about what his mom said.

Luis: How can she, how could my mom say that I need to act like a real person. Sometimes I think that I'd never want to act my age so that I would do whatever I want. Though my mom does have a point, this life is real, (feeling tired) not just a game.

Luis slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

_LM: Yes that was true, I once thought that the world around me was real. Sadly I was wrong._

Luis was sleeping peacefully when he heard a very weird noise. He opened his eyes a strange looking centipede that had red eyes and a metallic body. He slowly sat up as the metal centipede crawled away from him. When he looked up he wasn't in his room, he was in a desolate area looking at what seemed to be a city only it looked like it went through the apocalypse.

Luis: What the… Where am I?

He got out of his bed and walked down a desert field and into the disastrous city. As he walked down the deserted street he saw debris and smashed cars but no sign of any life what so ever.

Luis: Strange, I wonder where is everybody? (yelling) Hello, is anyone out there? Hello!

He then heard a strange noise coming from an abandon apartment store of some kind. He entered the store and looked around the area only to see a destroyed floor filled with broken appliances and skeletons. He proceeded further into the store when he saw a mysterious shadow walking away.

Luis: Hello?

Luis followed the shadow into a dark hallway that only illuminate blue light from the sky. He then stopped when he saw the figure in the dark corridor.

Luis: Excuse me, but can you help me out for a moment? I'm kind of lost and I don't know what happened to this city. Perhaps you could tell me about what happened here.

The figure slowly walked to a blue light coming form the ceiling. When Luis saw it, he couldn't believe it. The figure was a strange robot thin spider legs, oddly shape bodies, and two glowing red eyes with wavy antennas sticking out of them.

Luis: What the…

Before he could find out what it is, the robot jumped upside down landing on those wavy antennas, which were now tentacle like legs. There was a head that had four red eyes that was looking at him, and then position itself in battle and lunged itself on Luis.

Luis: Holly crap!

Luis started to run for his life as the robot landed right side up and ran after him with its spider like legs. Luis continued to go from corner to corner to get away from the robot but it surprised him from one place to another. He quickly went to another hallway where there's a door at the end of it. He ran for the door the same time as the robotic drone got closer to him. Luis made it to the door, but when he opened it, he started falling into a dark abyss. He kept falling until he grabbed an unknown cable and slid down to a cylinder structure and landed on one of the strange pods that were attached to the structure.

Luis: That was new. At least I got away from that thing, whatever it was.

Luis quickly looked up to find the door but couldn't find it. The only thing he sees were more cylinder structures that had the same red pods with lightning bolts zapping in different directions.

Luis: Great, now where am I.

He then looked at one of the pods and saw a young naked woman floating in some strange liquid. To make things more creepier is the tubes that are connected to her arms, legs, spine, and even in her nose and mouth.

Luis: Oh god! This is horrible! Who would do something like that?

Luis carefully sidestepped one pod after another hoping not to fall. He took a look at each pod and saw different type of people in them connected to tubes. Young and old, male and female, white and black, each of them were in those strange type of prisons. But what really got his attention was the pod that he was on. He took a closer look and saw himself?

Luis: Is that me???

Suddenly, two octopuses like robots came down the sky with seventeen red eyes and fifteen tentacles. Luis looked up and noticed those things. The only thing he could do is to jump off the pod hoping that he would land on something comfortable. He walked up to the edge of his pod and jumped off it. He thought he got away from octopus robots, but one of the tentacles grabbed him by the waist and slammed him on the wall of the cylinder structure. Luis was trying to get out of the metal claw that is attached to the tentacles but it's just too strong to let go. The robots just floated there waiting for something when a strange drone hovered down between the two octopus bots and used the camera lens to look at Luis. It quickly opened itself up, showing multiple surgery tools. Fear came into Luis's eyes as he struggled to break free from the tentacle but it was all useless.

Luis: Let me go!

The floating drone approached Luis with a small drill poised at his forehead. Luis couldn't do anything but just stare at the drone, completely scared. Without warning, the drone stabbed its drill on Luis's forehead by force.

Luis: No!

Luis jumped out of his bed with sweat dripping down his face. He looked around and was back in his room. He then saw his mom and dad entering the room checking on their son.

Mom: Luis, are you O.K.? What happened?

Luis: I don't know. I was in some strange world in some destroyed city. Then weird robots attacked me with drills and tentacles, and I see people nude in some pods connected to some tubes. They attacked me and-

Dad: Son, it was just a dream. Dreams don't hurt anyone; they're just your imaginations. Now get back to bed, you have school tomorrow.

Luis's parents then left the room but Luis just sat on his bed still thinking about his dream.

Luis: (talking to himself) But it felt so real.

**That's all for chapter 1. To tell you the truth, that incident in high school really happened. Actually, it was on October of 2002, not in 2001. I just want to start the story some way before the dream. Please Review.**


	3. Neo

**This next chapter discusses on how Luis found Neo. Let's just say that Luis found him in a small chat room.**

**Chapter Notes: One of the scenes is like the scene from the Animatrix episode, "Kid's Story". In addition to it, I'm going to put the user names of the authors that reviewed my past stories.**

**_Narrative: Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix.**

Chapter 2: Neo…

_LM: I thought about what my dad said, that it was just a dream. But if it was a dream, then why did I see myself in pod and were those strange machines and the destroyed city real? Days past and I keep on having the same dream every night. Because of that dream, I had a hard time staying awake in school and paying attention on just about everything. I decided to go to a psychologist to help me figure out what's wrong with me._

We see Luis is in the psychologist office lying on the sofa bed. The psychologist, Dr. Ross, is sitting on the other side listening to Luis and writing on his pad.

Luis: And so that's how my dream ended Dr. Ross, The weird drone stabbing me in the forehead with a strange drill. And those strange creatures that looked like metal octopuses, they hold me down like I was a worm struggling out of a hook. My dad told me that it was just only a dream, but it felt so real. And every night that dream kept on coming and coming, trying to haunt me for some reason. I'm having trouble in school because of it and I wasn't paying enough attention lately. I tried the school doctor but she said that I must be hallucinating and my parents would say the same thing to me. (standing up and approached the window) I don't know, but I think that my dream I'm having is more then just a dream. I think my dream is trying to tell me something.

Dr. Ross: Good, I think you're making progress.

Luis: (looking at Ross) I am?

Dr. Ross: (stood up and approached Luis) You see Luis, what your experiencing is called a Deja vu of Oneirophobia, or fear of dreams. This happens to a few people when their dreams start to haunt them and wouldn't go away. Like when a group of people watches one too many Nightmare on Elm Street movies but couldn't get their minds off it. The only way they could get rid of those dreams is to understand what they mean.

Luis: Can you tell me what my dream means?

Dr. Ross: I'm sorry but I can't. Your dream is somewhat bizarre and so confusing to begin with. The only person who could figure out what that dream means, is you.

_LM: So I followed what Dr. Ross said and searched for the answer on what that dream means. I spent hours in my room drawing what I saw in my dreams, the rundown city, the strange metal monsters, all them people in the red pods, everything I remembered. I tried to get a connection with all of it, but it seems to be too hard to understand. So I decided the next best thing, go to a chat room to talk to someone about my dream, and hopefully someone would answer it._

Luis was in his room sitting at a computer desk, registering as a member for a local chat room. On the floor were piles of paper filled with drawings of what he saw in his dreams, but all of them lead to nowhere.

Luis: Let's see… First Name… (typing) Last Name… (typing) Age and gender… (typing) E-mail address, password, and confirmed password… (typing) Man, who would've thought registering could be this difficult.

While he was following everything the web page said. His first older sister, Olivia, entered the room looking at the mess of papers on the floor.

Olivia: Louie, what's all this?

Luis: Papers.

Olivia: I know they're papers, what's on them?

Luis: It's none of your business.

Olivia: You know Louie; you've been acting strange for the past few days. Is there something wrong?

Luis: Nothings wrong, I'm just trying to get some answers. Now if you don't mind, I'm in the middle of something on my computer. Don't worry about the papers; I'll clean all of it up before I go to bed.

Olivia: O.K., whatever.

Olivia left the room and went into her room. Luis, on the other hand, is almost finished on his registering. The only thing that's left for him to is to put his username.

Luis: Let's see, what could I use as a good username? (pause) I know…

Luis typed down two letters next to the username. Those two letters were his first and last initials, LM. He pushed the submit button and before you know it, he got registered in as a chat room member.

Luis: Well that was easy.

He looked at the chat room screen and saw many members discussing about many topics, but the only topic he wants to talk about is his dream. He typed down what he had on his mind and pushed the enter key. Quickly, his username popped up on the screen with what he wrote. It reads:

* * *

LM: I got something I need to talk about; I hope all of you can help me out on my problem. You see I had a dream days ago that was really disturbing. For what I can put together is that there was a deserted city that went through one hell of an apocalypse. Another thing I saw were some big cylinder structures that had red pods attached to them. In those pods were naked people that had tubes attached to every single part of their bodies. Which makes it stranger, is that I saw myself in one of those pods. That's when two strange machines that looked like octopuses attacked me and held me to a structure wall, and then a drone implanted a drill to my forehead. This dream keeps on haunting me every night and it wouldn't go away. I believe that the dream is trying to tell me something but I don't know what. If anyone has any idea what that dream means, they're welcome to tell me.

* * *

Luis stared at the screen for a moment to see if anyone answers. There were a couple of responses on it, but they were a little misdirected. The first one reads:

* * *

The Drewfus: LM, I think you've been watching one too many Sci-Fi movies.

* * *

Another reads:

* * *

Limp Bizkit3030: You know LM, there's something we like to call, "Special Treatment". They have all that in hospitals when people go insane.

* * *

The next one reads:

* * *

Dr. Evans: Machines that look like octopuses? Have you've been eating bad calamari lately?

* * *

And the final one reads:

* * *

Sneal: I wonder LM, in the destroyed city; did you see what's left of the Statue of Liberty?

* * *

None of those responses didn't answer Luis's question. With no one giving him the right answer, he leaned back on his rotating chair. 

_LM: It seems that nothing was working out as well as I at least expected. I first I thought I was going to give up. That was until he came into my life._

A beep sound came out of the speakers and a message appeared on the screen.

Luis: (in thought) Must be another lame excuse from another lame user. Better check anyways.

Luis looked at the screen and read the message that came from an unknown user. It reads:

* * *

unknown user: There is some fiction in your truth, and some truth in your fiction. To know the truth, you must risk everything.

* * *

Luis stared at it with wide eyes when he read the message. 

Luis: I have to sacrifice everything?

Luis quickly typed down another message and entered it in the chat room. The message reads:

* * *

LM: Who are you? Am I alone?

* * *

He waited a few more seconds until another message appeared below his. That message reads:

* * *

unknown message: My name is Neo, and LM, you are not alone.

* * *

Luis absorbed the answer in for a moment and said the user's name. 

Luis: Neo…

**That's all for chapter three. I know it's short and kind of lame, but I will make it more interesting in the next few chapters. Please Review.**


	4. Meeting Jackson

**For a few days, Luis and Neo become good friends in the chat room. Unfortunately, someone found out that Neo has a friend. That someone is and Agent named Jackson.**

**Chapter Notes**

**This part is similar to the scene from the first Matrix movie, except that it's in the principle office in school.**

**_Narrative: Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix**.

Chapter 3: Meeting Jackson

_LM: When I heard that answer from Neo, I was impressed. But when he said I'm not alone, I was speechless. After school, I spent most of my time on the computer talking to Neo on the chat room. He told me everything about my dream. He told me about an underground city called Zion, how people are used as batteries for the machines power source, and a war from the other side that lasted for over a century. My life seemed to be perfect until April 21st, 2001, the day before I died._

Luis was in school reading an English book studying for a test in a week. Kara, a good friend of Luis, sat next to him and noticed a smile on his face.

Kara: You seem a little cheerful today.

Luis: Yes well, I have a reason for it.

Kara: And what's the reason?

Luis: Well for starters, I met a friend on a local chat room.

Kara: Oh… Who is this friend and what were you two talking about?

Luis: I can't tell you. He and I are keeping this our little secret.

Kara: Come on Luis, I'm your friend. You should tell me what's going on between you and your chat room buddy.

Luis was starting to sweat and it's only a matter of time before he starts spitting it out. That was until the announcer came through the speakers.

Announcer: Luis Morgado, please report to the principle's office. Luis Morgado, to the principle's office.

Luis: (in thought) Save by the bell. (talking) Sorry Kara but I have to get going, see ya!

Luis got out of his desk and out of the classroom before Kara could get a chance.

Kara: Crap…

Luis walked down the long hallway and approached the principle's office door.

Luis: (in thought) Phew… That was close. If Kara knew anything about Neo, she would've asked me a million questions. Speaking of questions, I wonder what the principle wants with me?

He slowly opened the door and entered the principle's office. The principle, Mr. Walters, sat in the principle's desk filled with papers and a computer. At the opposite end of the desk were two people sitting at a table. The two people wore suits, sunglasses, and some sort of wires connected to one of their ears. On top of the table is a folder bracket containing papers.

Mr. Walters: Luis, so glad you came at such sort notice. This is Mr. Jackson and Mr. Williams, agents from the Federal Bureau of Investigation.

Luis held out his hand at Jackson but he just sit there, waiting for him to just sit down. Luis dropped his arm and sat in the vacant chair.

Agent Jackson: Mr. Luis Javier Morgado, it's a pleasure to meet you.

Jackson hold out his hand for a handshake, Luis shook it for a moment then sat back down.

Agent Jackson: Now, let's start shall we. (opening the folder) Now, from what we know of you so far Mr. Morgado is that you're a great kid. According to the records, you have good grades in this school, you help out your family, and did an errand for a teacher. But, there's a new side of you we're not quite familiar with. You have a thing with computers from burning music CD's and performing work on a computer lab right here. Now you registered in a chat room with a username, calling yourself LM.

Luis: So what am I have to do with the FBI?

Agent Jackson: We're getting to that Mr. Morgado, please be patient. We just got information that you've been talking to someone on a local chat room that goes by the name of Thomas Anderson, or to be more precise, Neo.

Luis: So what does this have to do with me?

Agent Jackson: (taking off his sunglasses) You see, Mr. Morgado, what chat room friend is, is a really dangerous terrorist, a brilliant hacker, and is wanted across the globe. You are talking to a dangerous felon Mr. Morgado, and we won't tolerate it.

Luis: Wait a second; you mean to tell me that Neo is a criminal? It can't be. I mean he helped me figure out what my dream was all about and-

Agent Jackson: Your dream could be the reason. We have a medical report from Dr. Ross about your condition, saying it's a fearing of a dream that won't go away. We believe that dream led to your insanity for the past few days. Neo took that opportunity and talked to you, leading you to the wrong road of life.

Luis: That's a lie, he told me that there's both truth and fiction in my dream. He said to me that I need to risk everything to see the truth of my dreams. No way that I'm going to believe in this crap!

Mr. Walters: Luis, please understand. This school is very protective on our students and their safety is of more importance for their future. We won't tolerate our students communicating with terrorists and such actions could lead to an immediate suspension and arrest.

Luis: He's not a terrorist! Neo is a great person; he won't do anything like that!

Mr. Walters: I'm sorry Luis, but we have no other choice.

Agent Jackson: Wait Mr. Walters, let's not jump to conclusion. Maybe Mr. Morgado didn't know any of it and took the risk doing it in the first place. It's a general mistake he made and since he's just a boy and he can prevent it from happening. (looking at Luis) Now Mr. Morgado, we all understand that what you did was wrong but we know a way to prevent all this. If you can tell us where Mr. Anderson is, we will remove the record from your portfolio.

Luis: I'm sorry, but I can't. I don't know where he is. He didn't give me a home address, phone number, E-mail address, nothing.

Agent Jackson: I see. (putting on his sunglasses) Well then, I think we're done here. You are dismissed.

Luis got out of his chair and was about to leave the principle's office.

Agent Jackson: Oh and Mr. Morgado, one more thing. If you make any contact with Mr. Anderson one more time, then the FBI will have no choice but to take you in our custody. Do you understand?

Luis looked at Jackson with a scornful look on his face.

Luis: Yeah, I understand.

He opened the door and left the office. Both agents soon left after Luis and exited the school, heading to the black car.

Agent Williams: Well, that didn't work well. What do we do now?

Agent Jackson: Now, all we have to do is wait. I've got a good feeling that Mr. Anderson would contact Mr. Morgado. When he does that, we'll be ready for him.

The agents went into the car and drove out of the school's parking lot.

_LM: That was the first time I met agent Jackson, not knowing that he would be my enemy in the future. During the rest of my day in school and at home I had a many questions and emotions swirling in my head. Jackson said that Neo was a terrorist, a wanted man on the run. I didn't know any of it. I was shocked, upset, and angry, the person that I trusted for the past few days was a dangerous man. I didn't know what to do, that was until that night it all changed for me._

Luis was in his room, sitting on his chair and staring blankly at the computer screen. His thoughts were still fresh from today, thinking about what Jackson said. That he said Neo was a terrorist, and the most wanted person in the world.

Luis: (in thought) He can't be a terrorist, how could he be? I thought he was my friend. It's not true; it's not all true…

Just then, the chat room window popped up on the computer screen and a message appeared on the window, Neo's message.

**Neo: What's troubling you LM?**

Luis looked at the message, grabbed his keyboard, and typed down his message, entering it to the chat room.

**LM: I'm sorry Neo, but I can't talk to you anymore.**

**Neo: And why's that?**

**LM: Because, two agents came to the principle's office today and Jackson told me that you are a terrorist.**

**Neo: Agent Jackson? Well, looks like I'm not safe in this world, even on a chat room. Anyways, what Jackson said is all wrong. I'm not a terrorist; I'm just an angle chosen to free people from their eternal prison.**

**LM: But how can I tell? How can I tell that you're just a kind hearted person and not a cold hearted criminal?**

Luis waited for an answer for a moment when Neo's message appeared on the window. He looked at the message as it reads:

**Neo: Wait at the corner of Kennedy and 45th. A few of my friends will pick you up and take you to where I am. Be there in fifteen minutes.**

**Username Neo, Logging out…**

Luis looked at his clock as it reads 8:15. He has to be there at 8:30 so he put on his shoes, grabbed his coat, and headed downstairs to the doorway.

Luis: Mom, I'm going out!

Mom: Be careful Luis, it's dangerous outside at night.

Luis: I will.

Luis opened the door and left the house. Unknown to him is that it was the beginning of his new life.

**That's the end of chapter three. Another short one, yet real impressive. Sorry about the bold marks on the chat messages, the split line button is making an error for some reason. Please Review.**


	5. Red Pill, Blue Pill

**Luis meets Neo, Morpheus, Trinity, Niobe, and Ghost and learned about the Matrix. The only thing he has to do is to choose. The red pill or the blue pill?**

**Chapter Notes:**

**This is another scene from the first Matrix movie.**

**_Narrative: Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix**

Chapter 4: Red Pill, Blue Pill

_LM: So I left the house and waited at the corner for something to happen. Many thoughts were still in my head about Neo. Jackson said that Neo is a terrorist, but Neo himself said that he's an angle freeing people from their eternal prisons. Even though I was young, I didn't know what that meant. But what will happen that night would change my life forever._

Luis was standing in the corner of Kennedy and 45th for ten minutes waiting for a car to come and pick him up. Neo did said to him to wait for someone at 8:30 PM at the same corner he was standing on. Luis looked at his watch as it reads, 8:29, almost on the dot. Just then, a black Mustang came down the street and parked at the corner where Luis was. The tinted window slid down, showing two people in the front seat. The one in the drivers seat was a woman with light brown skin and small braids in her hair, wearing a red leather coat and a pair of weird looking sunglasses. The other one in the passenger seat was an Asian man with short black hair, wearing some type of business suit.

Woman 1: Are you LM?

Luis: Uh, yes, yes I am.

Woman 1: Get in we don't have much time.

Luis opened the back seat door and entered the back passenger seat. When he sat down he looked at another female with white skin and black hair tied to a bun. She wore a long silk black jacket, black gloves, black boots, and another pair of weird looking sunglasses. The car drove out of the corner and into the street. But when they were in the streets, both the Asian man and the white woman in the back took out their pistols and pointed them at Luis, scaring him for a second.

Luis: Hey, what the hell is this?

Woman 1: forgive us LM, for it's our protection.

Luis: Protection? Protection from what?

Woman 1: Yourself.

Luis: You mean you're going to kill me?

Woman 2: We're not here to kill you LM, we're here to save you.

The white woman flipped a switch on the gun and turned into a weird looking shot with a needle sticking out of the gun hole. Luis was about to say something, but she implanted the needle to his shoulder and pulled the trigger. Luis could feel the blood sucking out of his body, but just as soon as it started, it quickly stopped. The needle was removed as Luis placed his hand on his arm, feeling the pain after the shot.

Luis: Son of a bitch! What the hell was that about?

Woman 2: Tell me something LM; did you ever have a blood test recently?

Luis: Yeah, just last month. Why did you ask?

The woman then handed him the tube filled with blood. But in the blood was some type of metal slug squirming around. Luis got startled, opened the window, and threw it out of the car.

Luis: Jesus Christ, what was that thing?

Woman 2: That was a bug. The doctors working for the agents must've implanted it into your body to watch your every move. Hoping if you ever made contact with Neo or us, they would track you down and take us out in a matter of seconds.

Luis: Well then, thanks Ms.

Woman 2: I'm Trinity; the two in the front are captain Niobe and Ghost from the Logos.

Luis looked at the two from the front seat and nervously smiled.

Luis: Uh… Hello. (in thought) Oh God what have I got myself into.

After a full fifteen minutes, the car was parked at a rundown apartment but there's one light coming out of one of the windows on the top floor. When they got out of the car, entered the broken down apartment, went up to the top floor, and approached the two wooden doors.

Trinity: I just want to let you know, when you enter these doors, there's no turning back.

Luis nodded as both Niobe and Ghost opened the two doors. He went into the room the same time the doors closed behind him. In the room were two chairs facing each other, between the chairs is a small table with an old telephone, a small case, and a glass of water on top of it, and a fireplace that's not litted up. Luis then looked at a man staring out of a window.

Luis: Uh excuse me.

The man then turned around, showing his face to Luis. He was an African American man with a baldhead, wearing a long black leather suit that went down to his feet, a black tie, a purple undershirt that's under the suit, and a pair of sunglasses with no holders for the ears.

Man 1: LM, so glad to meet you. My name is Morpheus.

Mropheus held his hand out for a handshake and Luis shook it.

Luis: Nice to meet you too.

They then let go of their handshake.

Morpheus: Please, have a seat.

Luis sat in one chair as Morpheus sat on the other. Morpheus then grabbed the small case from the table and slowly toyed with it.

Morpheus: I believe Neo told you about me, did he?

Luis: Yeah, he told me you could see the future.

Morpheus: I do more then foresee the future, I envision a prophecy.

Luis: What prophesy?

Morpheus: Ending the war that lasted for over a century.

Luis: You know, Neo told me that but the truth is, I never seen it in any news report.

Man 2: That's because the beings in our world don't want you to know about it.

Luis looked around when he heard another voice. Just then, another male came out of a hallway. He had white skin and a black short hair, and was wearing an all black-buttoned coat that went down to his feet and some oddly shaped sunglasses. Luis stood up and looked at the man with confusion but understood who he is.

Luis: Are you Neo?

Neo: Yes LM, it's an honor meeting you for the first time. You looked surprised.

Luis: Well, yeah I am. For the moment I thought that you were my age. You know, like a teenager.

Morpheus: Looks can be deceiving LM, which leads us to the main reason why you're here. Sit back down.

Luis took his seat then looked at Morpheus with a look of concern.

Morpheus: Tell me something LM, have you ever heard of the Matrix?

Luis: Well, Neo didn't tell me about it.

Morpheus: The Matrix is all around you. It's where you live, where you shop, where you go to school, and where you grew up in. It's where you eat, sleep, and breathe. It's the reality that shields your eyes from the truth. You were living a lie LM. Your family, your friends, your own life, all a lie.

Luis: A lie? Impossible, how can I that it's all not true.

Morpheus: By your dream LM. What you dreamed up was actually real. You saw an actual city that went to hell. Those metal creatures you saw were actually sentinels from the other world. And those cylinder structures you saw holding red pods, they're a huge human power plant. All of that was real.

Luis: I don't understand.

Morpheus: You see; only the most exceptional people become aware of the Matrix. Those who learn that it exist must have posses a rare degree of intuition, sensitivity, and a questioning nature.

Neo: He has a point LM, I for one understood the Matrix when Morpheus found me and got me out of it. He can free you from your prison.

Luis: What do you mean he can free me? What prison are you talking about?

Morpheus: You are a slave LM, same as anyone in the Matrix. No matter where you go, you're still a prisoner in this world. I can help you escape from your imprisonment, to free your mind from the lie that you're living in.

Luis: Exactly, how are you going to do that? I mean it's not easy to free someone in a world that they live in.

Morpheus: Is it?

Morpheus then opened small casing he was toying with and took something out of it. He opened his other hand and something dropped in it. With both fists closed, he held them out at Luis.

Morpheus: It's now time to choose LM, you decide your faith. (opening one hand) You take the blue pill, you wake up, and you'll live the same life you always have, remembering nothing. (opening the other hand) You take the red pill, then you will see what your dream truly meant. What's it going to be?

Luis thought long and hard on what to choose. If he took the blue pill, he'll continue his normal life. But if he takes the red pill, he will experience the truth. With confidence in his face, Luis took the red pill and put it in his mouth. He then grabbed the glass of water on the table and drank it, swallowing the pill.

Morpheus: You made the right choice LM. The red pill you took is part of a trace program. It's designed to disrupt your input/output carrier signal so we can pinpoint your location.

Luis: And in English that means…

Neo: You'll find out tomorrow.

Luis: And what happens tomorrow?

Suddenly, the two doors opened and Ghost and Niobe entered the room.

Ghost: It's time to go.

Luis: (stood up) I said what happens tomorrow?

Neo: Don't worry LM, tomorrow you will save yourself.

Luis didn't know what he said but took it as an option. He then went with Ghost and Niobe and left the room. Both Morpheus and Neo just stood there.

Morpheus: You know it would've been better if I handled the freeing procedure.

Neo: No, that would freak him out. I'm still trying to forget about that weird liquid coursing through my body. Besides, I'm sure that he'll do what's best for himself.

Thirty minutes later, Luis was in the black Mustang with Ghost, Niobe, and Trinity. Trinity looked at Luis and noticed that he's a little confused.

Trinity: Don't feel bad about it LM. Neo is helping you through this tough time. You just have to get use to it.

Luis: I don't feel bad about it. It's just that what both Neo and Morpheus said about me living a lie and my dream was real it's kind of-

Trinity: Strange?

Luis: Yeah.

Trinity: We all had that type of feeling when we start understanding the Matrix. You just have to give it some time.

Luis: Fine.

The car soon stopped at the same corner they picked Luis up. Luis got out of the car and was about to leave until the front seat window opened showing both Niobe's and Ghost's faces.

Niobe: Let me leave with a short reminder. Keep your eyes peeled and watch your back. They will stop at nothing to take you out one way or the other.

Luis: Who are they?

Niobe: Agents.

The Mustang quickly drove out of the corner and down the road.

Luis: Agents? And I thought the bullies in school are tough.

Luis then left the corner and headed back home.

**End of Chapter 4. The next chapter is going to be like an action flick. Believe me, it's going to be real good. Please Review.**


	6. Waking Up

**Sorry I took so long one this chapter, I had to study on my finals for the Fall Semester. But I'm back with a new chapter. Luis gets into a lot of trouble with the agents and uses any means necessary to get out this situation. But with nowhere to run, and no place to hide, he does the unthinkable. What is it? Read to find out.**

**Chapter Notes**

**A couple of parts that are from The Matrix, Reloaded, and The Animatrix episode, Kid's Story, with a little twist at the end of course.**

**_Narrative and Flashbacks: Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix.**

Chapter 5: Waking Up

_LM: When I was in my bed that night, I couldn't sleep. It's not because of the dream; it's because of what both Neo and Morpheus said. About the Matrix, my life being nothing but a lie, that my dream was the actual truth. It's been spinning around my head for quite a while. However, Neo didn't say anything about what's going to happen to me tomorrow. I thought it was just nothing though. But what would happen to me on April 23rd, would make me believe in the fullest._

The next day Luis was at school in the cafeteria. Sitting at the table with him was his three friends, Kara, Tim, and Ashley.

Kara: Ugh, I hate it when they make the chicken taste like rubber.

Tim: just get use to it, it's better then eating nothing. So did you see Raw last night?

Ashley: Yeah, who would've thought that both the Undertaker and Kane would come to the aid of the Hardyz and Lita. Guess Stone Cold and Triple H had finally met their match.

Tim: Yeah, but if I know both Austin and H, they might have some dirty tricks up their sleeves.

Kara: God, could you guys talk about something else besides wrestling? It's getting real annoying!

Tim: Hey don't blame us. There is nothing else to talk about.

Ashley: Yeah, besides the only thing you talk about is all that pop music and boys.

Kara: What did you say?

Ashley: Uh… (looking at Luis) So Luis, what do you think about Raw last night?

Luis didn't pay attention at his friend's conversation. He was still in deep thought about last night.

Ashley: Earth to Luis, come in Luis.

Luis: Huh? What?

Ashley: Did you see Raw last night?

Luis: Oh, uh… Sorry Ashley, I didn't have a chance to watch it last night, I was real busy.

Kara: Chatting with your new friend?

Luis: Kara, please don't start it again.

Tim: New friend, what are she talking about Luis?

Kara: Apparently, Luis is talking to a special friend on a chat room.

Ashley: Really? (looking at Luis) Why didn't you tell us about it?

Luis: I'm just keeping it a secret O.K.? I don't want anyone getting involved in it.

Tim: Why don't ya tell us who's your new friend of yours? Is he a big wrestling fan like us?

Ashley: Yeah, give us the dirt.

Luis: Uh well, you see…

While they were talking, A UPS delivery man entered the school's cafeteria looking for someone. When he saw Luis at the table with some friends, he approached them before Luis almost spat out Neo.

UPS Delivery Man: Excuse me, which one on you is Luis Morgado?

Luis: (in thought) Thank God. (talking) That would be me.

UPS Delivery Man: (showing him the clipboard) Sign here please.

Luis looked at the delivery paper not knowing what it's all about. But he took a chance and signed his name at the bottom of the paper. The delivery man then gave Luis a small package.

UPS Delivery Man: Have a nice day.

The delivery man then left Luis and exited the cafeteria. Luis then looked at the package finding the return address.

Tim: Who gave you that package man?

Luis: Don't know Tim, I can't find a return address around here, just the school address and my name on it.

Luis kept looking at the package, wondering who would give him a package in the middle of a school day. He then noticed a message on the side of the package. He carefully looked at the message and it reads, "Go to the bathroom". Before he could say anything about it, the school bell rung, ending the lunch period.

Kara: We should head to class right away guys. Don't want to be late like last time.

Luis: You guys go ahead, I'm heading to the bathroom to go freshen up.

Luis quickly left the cafeteria, leaving the others behind.

Kara: What was that about?

Both Tim and Ashley gave the "I don't know" gesture to Kara. Meanwhile, Luis hurried to the men's restroom, which was close to the school entrance, and went into it that same time the bell rang for the next class He looked around the area, hoping no one is around. When the area was clear, Luis opened the package, just to see what's inside. He stuck his hand into the package and took out what appeared to be a black Samsung cell phone.

Luis: A cell phone?

Just as his curiosity got to him, the cell phone quickly rang. Luis got startled for a second but then calmed down. He enters the send button and the top lid of the phone slid up and showed a screen. He placed the phone to his ear and listen to who's calling.

Luis: Hello?

Neo: (on the phone) Hello LM, so good to hear from you.

Luis: Neo? Is that you?

Neo: (on the phone) Yes, indeed it is. I wish I could talk to you more, but I'm afraid our time is up.

Luis: What do you mean?

Neo: (on the phone) Open the restroom door slowly, then you'll see.

Luis approached the door that leads back to the hallway. He opened the door slowly leaving only a line that shows a little bit of the view. He took a quick peak and what he saw shocked him. At the entrance was agent Jackson, William, and a few police officers, splitting up to search for someone. Luis quickly backed away from the door.

Luis: Holy shit, it's Jackson!

Neo: (on the phone) Yes LM. Jackson and the police are looking for you.

Luis: But how? You guys took the agent's bug out of my body last night.

Neo: (on the phone) I don't know and if you don't want to find out, you have to follow everything I say. Are you ready?

Luis's first thought was that this was insane. But another thought came to his head, and that's to trust Neo and hope not to get caught by Jackson.

Luis: O.K., I'm ready.

Neo: (on the phone) Good. Now listen well LM, there's a classroom across from where you are, there's no one there. When I give you the signal, you'll get out of the restroom and into the classroom.

Luis nodded and approached the restroom door that leads back to hallway and waited for Neo to give the signal.

Neo: (on the phone) Go!

Luis quickly opened the door and entered the hallway. He saw a police officer with his back turned, so he hurried to the opened door of a vacant classroom with the lights turned off. As soon as Luis entered the room, the police officer turned around and walked past the classroom Luis was in Back in the classroom, Luis waited for Neo's next instruction.

Neo: (on the phone) Now, around the corner where you got out of the bathroom, there's a utility room. Wait for the right moment to move into the room, and stay low as you can. O.K. looks all clear. Move!

Luis quickly got out of the classroom and headed towards the utility room. He then saw two police officer, one looking down the hallway and the other scanning wide hallway filled with lockers. He ducked his head low enough not to be seen by the officers. He entered the utility room and quietly locked the door behind him, waiting for Neo to give Luis more tips.

Neo: (on the phone) There's a service ladder in front of you that'll take you to the roof. Get up there.

Luis climbed up the ladder and opened the door that leads up to the roof outside.

Neo: (on the phone) Run right to the edge of the roof.

Luis quickly hurried to the roof's edge.

Neo: (on the phone) Stop!

Luis immediately stopped when he heard Neo.

Neo: (on the phone) There's a police officer outside the school. Wait for him to leave and when I give you the word, jump.

Luis: (speaking quietly) What!

Neo: (on the phone) Trust me, this will work.

Luis then waited for the word, while the officer looked around to see if someone's outside. The officer then entered the school after searching for Luis.

Neo: (on the phone) Ready, jump!

Luis quickly ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off it. He thought his life is over, but wide evergreen bushes comforted his fall. He quickly got up with a few scratches on his body and headed to the parking lot.

Neo: (on the phone) There's a blue car in the parking lot. Do you see it?

Luis looked around and saw a blue Chrysler 300M in the lot.

Luis: Yeah, that's the principle's car.

Neo: (on the phone) Good, the doors are unlocked. Enter the car.

Luis: Excuse me?

Neo: (on the phone) Just do it.

Luis hurried to the car and opened the door, amazed that the doors were unlocked. He entered the car not knowing what to do now.

Neo: (on the phone) There's a spare key in the bench council and a gun in the glove compartment.

Luis opened the bench council and saw the spare key. He then opened the glove compartment, noticing a .380 pistol

Luis: How do you know these things?

Neo: (on the phone) We don't have time LM. Start the car and drive as far away as you can.

Luis: What! You got to be kidding me! I can't drive yet; I only know the basic driving techniques. There's no way in hell-

Neo: (on the phone) LM, there are two ways getting out. One is with me; the other is in their custody. The choice is yours.

The cell phone then hung up leaving Luis nervous. What is he to do? He can't be an outlaw, nor would he want to be in jail. He took another look at the spare key and sighed to himself.

Luis: Forgive me father, for I have sinned.

Meanwhile, back at the school, both agents Jackson and Williams returned to the main lobby the same time as the two police officer.

Agent Jackson: Did you find him?

Police Officer 1:Sorry sir, we couldn't find him.

Police Officer 2: We even checked all the classrooms he was in, but no luck.

Agent Jackson: He could be hiding. Search the place, look into every corner; I don't care if you tear the place apart. I need Mr. Morgado here this instant or so help me-

Suddenly, they all heard a crash in the parking lot. They all went outside to see what happened. What they saw was a blue Chrysler crashing into a police car. Jackson took a good look and saw Luis driving the car. The Chrysler then entered the street through traffic, making two cars crash into each other. Jackson then looked at the officers to give them the order.

Agent Jackson: After him!

The officers followed the order, entered their police cars, and went after Luis. Meanwhile, Luis was driving around the streets passing though red lights and causing cars to crash and pile up. He quickly made a wide turn in a two-way intersection and entered the freeway with full force, smashing a corvette. He raced his way pass the speed limit.

Luis: This is stupid. This is so stupid! What am I thinking? How's my mom going to think about this?

He then heard sirens coming from behind him. He looked at the review mirror and saw three police cars chasing after him.

Police Officer 1: (on the loud speaker) This is the Paramus Police. You are in direct violation of codes 5942, 8932, and 2450, driving without a permit, speeding, and property damage. Pull over your vehicle over and surrender or we'll be force to take action.

Luis: No way, I'm not going to give up!

He put his foot on the accelerator, speeding the car from 70-75 miles per hour (MPH). He quickly moved the Chrysler from one lane to another, losing the police cars. He then noticed two more police cars on the black side of the freeway on the opposite end. In one of those cars was agent Jackson and Williams staring at Luis. Williams then pointed his gun at Luis and fired. Luckily, Luis quickly changed lanes left to right to avoid traffic and made it to the other end of the freeway. He was safe at first, but then another police car showed up next to him on the left side. He looked at the car and saw Jackson and Williams?

Luis: The hell?

Jackson turned his steering wheel and bumped the side of the Chrysler. Luis steered in the opposite direction and slammed the side of the police car to the steel barrier, sending sparks flying on the other side. Luis then steered the other direction and went to the middle of the freeway driving between two trucks. The agents followed the Chrysler into the middle of the two trucks. Williams then stuck his head out of the window, pointed his pistol, and fired at the back of the Chrysler. Bullets hit back bumper and the taillights. Luis then looked at the pistol in the glove compartment and looked back at the police car.

Luis: First time for everything…

He took the pistol out of the glove compartment and pointed it at the police car while driving. He then fired his gun, making a hole into the back windshield, and the bullet got implanted into the front hood and into the engine. The engine suddenly exploded and the police car went out of control. It hit both sides of the trucks tires then just like that, it went under one of the trucks and was run over with its tires like road kill.

Luis: How do you like that you black suited bastards!

Luis pushes the pedal to make the Chrysler go faster. He then passed the trucks and changed lanes behind the truck, approaching a local mall. What he didn't notice was that the truck driver in the truck started to shape shift into Jackson and stomped his foot on the accelerator pedal. The truck moved faster and smashed the bumper of the Chrysler. Luis controlled the car, not knowing what just happened. He then looked at his left side and saw agent William driving a Mazda RX-8.

Luis: How the hell did he survive the crash back there?

Williams quickly steered the Mazda into the Chrysler's side, letting it slam into the steel barrier. Jackson speeded the truck to make the final blow as he crashed the left corner of the bumper. The Chrysler drove out of control as it crashed into the steel barrier and was heading straight to the mall's entrance. Inside the mall, people were walking all over the place, going into stores and shopping for low prices. Even Luis's mom was in Macy's looking at the prices for new clothes. Suddenly, a blue Chrysler smashed through the glass doors, making everyone to panic and ran out of the car's path. The Chrysler then went through a couple of small stands and was going to the window barriers that lead down one floor to the food court. Someone then got out of the front seat of the car as it smashed right through the barrier and went crashing and burning down into the food court. That person is Luis, with his clothes torn, blood coming down his face and holding the pistol in his hand. He slowly stood up, coughing up blood, and looked down at the Chrysler burning in flames.

Luis: I got a funny feeling that I'm not going to get my drivers license anytime soon.

Luis walked away from the disaster but saw a group of security guards and police officers aiming their pistols and shotguns at him.

Police Officer 3: Freeze! Don't move!

Security Guard: Drop the weapon!

Police Officer 4: Put your hands over your head!

Luis just stood there with his pistol aimed at them. Both Jackson and Williams came through the crowd of policemen, with their pistols to their sides.

Agent Jackson: Now Mr. Morgado, there are two ways out of it. Dead or jail, and you don't want to pick the first one. Make you're decision Mr. Morgado.

Luis then pointed the pistol at Jackson, but then heard a familiar voice.

Mom: Luis Javier Morgado!

Luis then looked at his mother coming out of the crowd of people.

Mom: What the hell are you doing!?

Luis: Get back mom, this is none of your business!

Mom: Yes it is. You've trashed the mall with a car you don't own, and pointing a pistol at a swarm of policemen. Have you lost your mind? Please Luis, listen to reason.

Agent Jackson: Your mother has a point Mr. Morgado. Just dropped the pistol and we'll discuss about this at the Bureau.

He didn't listen to what Jackson said as he still pointed his pistol at the agent. He was about to pull a trigger to start firing when something came into his head to remind him of Neo's message.

_Flashback_

Neo: There is some fiction in your truth, and some truth in your fiction. To know the truth, you must risk everything.

End Flashback  
  
He took a minute to himself, and then knows that the answer was right in front of him the whole time. A smirk slowly emerged on his face and lowered his pistol.

Luis: I know the truth…

Agent Jackson: What did you say Mr. Morgado?

Luis: I know the truth. I know it. The answer was right in front of me the whole time and I didn't know it. I pretty sure that all of you are looking at the answer right now. This world is nothing but a lie, an illusion, nothing but a mere phony. I mean this mall is fake (pointing down), that car crash down there is fake, everyone around me are fakes! To me, all of this is nothing but a worthless, pointless, no good dream. A dream where I can't wake up from, that's right. I must be sleeping the whole time.

Agent Jackson: Mr. Morgado, please control yourself. You are going insane.

Luis: Oh I'm insane am I? (looking at the pistol) Well, there's one way to find out.

Luis reluctantly lifted his pistol and pointed it at his forehead.

Mom: Luis, what are you doing?

Agent Jackson: Don't do it Mr. Morgado, don't do it!

Luis: Time to wake myself up.

Luis slowly pulled the trigger on the gun.

Mom: LUIS NO!!!!!

That was the last thing Luis heard until he heard a bang hammering in his head, and then nothing.

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 5. Don't worry it's not over just yet. The next chapter is going to be real interesting. Please Review. **


	7. Welcome to Zion

**Luis awoke from his experience, but things look real different. He wasn't in his world anymore, he was in Zion.**

**_Narrative: Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix.**

Chapter 6: Welcome to Zion.

_LM: When I heard the blast from the gun, everything went completely dark. I didn't know if I was in a coma after the headshot, or just dead. All I know is that I couldn't see shit. At first, I thought that my life was over, until I slowly opened my eyes and saw the light. When opened them completely, I realized I wasn't in heaven. I was in a whole 'nother world._

Luis's eyes were opened looking up at a dimly lit fluorescent light above his head. He then got up slowly from his bed and put his hand on his head shaking off the dizziness. He then notices that he had no hair on his head, only brown fuzz where hair should grow. When he was feeling the fuzz, he then touched on something completely metal at the back of his head. What it was is a metal circle with a hole in the middle. Fear took over him as he rolled up the sleeves of his worn out sweater, noticing small metal holes on his arms. He was speechless at what he saw when his trance got interrupted.

Nurse: I see you're awake.

Luis looked up and saw a female nurse walking through a door carrying a clipboard. He then approached his bed and sat next to him.

Nurse: So how do you feel?

Luis: Like shit. Where am I?

Nurse: You are in the Infirmary in the military sector of Zion.

Luis: Zion? Neo told me about it, but I thought it was like a fable or something.

Morpheus: It's not a fable LM, it's all real.

Luis looked up and saw both Morpheus and Neo entering the infirmary wearing worn out clothes like Luis.

Luis: Morpheus, Neo, what the hell is going on here? I mean I shot myself in the head and the next thing I know I'm on a hospital bed with some type of metal hole implanted to the back of my head.

Neo: Isn't it obvious LM, you woke yourself up.

Luis: Woke myself up?

Morpheus: You shoot yourself in the head, ending your dream and freeing yourself from your slavery.

Luis took a minute to think about it and remembered the last minute of his life, aiming the gun to his head in front of the police officers and the crowd, and then pulling the trigger.

Luis: I see. So this is what it's like after you die.

Neo: Don't worry LM; most people who freed themselves from the Matrix are unaware on where they were.

Luis: O.K. Neo, I only knew you for a few days but LM is just my username. My real name is Luis Javier Morgado.

Morpheus: Not anymore. Your old life is gone now. Here in Zion, your name will be LM. Do you understand?

Luis, or LM, thought this for a moment.

LM: Yes I understand.

Morpheus: Good. Now get some sleep, we'll discuss about all this first thing tomorrow.

Neo, Morpheus, and the nurse left LM's bed and exit the infirmary. LM then went back to bed and back to sleep when the infirmary's lights got turned off.

_LM: I slept through the night, if there was any night, but I still had second thoughts about what I did. Shooting myself in the head, ending my old life the way I did. Leaving my family and friends, leaving it all behind me. I didn't know what was waiting for me, but whatever happens, I'm sure that Neo could help me out on it._

The lights in the infirmary started to flicker on and off, then turning completely on. LM stirred around for a moment, then opened his eyes looking up at the same florescent light like last time. He sat up from his bed shaking his head from the drowsiness. At the same time, Morpheus entered the infirmary carrying a tray with a bowl, cup, and spoon.

Morpheus: Ah LM, sleep well?

LM: I'm still determining if this is still real or not.

Morpheus: You'll get over it soon.

Morpheus placed the tray on the table. LM looked at it and saw some strange white substance in the bowl filled with dark lumps.

LM: What the hell is this?

Morpheus: That is a special type of liquid filled with vitamins, iron, protein, and minerals. It will keep you strong and healthy. Bon appetite.

LM looked at the strange substance and got a sick feeling in his stomach. However, it's better then eating nothing, so took a spoonful of the substance put it in his mouth. At first, it tasted a little disgusting, but when he continued eating it, it was in fact good. All it needed is just a drink of water to make it taste better. He finished eating breakfast, if it's called breakfast, and set it aside.

Morpheus: How was it?

LM: Good, once you get use to it.

Morpheus: Excellent, follow me please.

Morpheus left LM's bed as LM got out of bed and followed Morpheus out of the infirmary. A few minutes later, they walked down a tunnel like hallway. LM then notices a metal circle with a hole on the back of Morpheus's neck. He then felt his metal hole circle at the back of his neck.

Morpheus: Is something troubling you LM?

LM: Yeah I guess you could see that. You see, both you and me have these weird metal things attach to our necks and they have a hole in it. What is it anyways?

Morpheus: They are known as main input connectors. The hole in the middle is an adapter that's connected to the cerebral cortex and up to the brain. The machines use needle like devices that are installed into the input connectors. They then get connected to the brain, making people believe that the Matrix is real.

LM: So what happens when the person dies in the Matrix?

Morpheus: Most likely when they die, they get disconnected from the Matrix and awaken in the real world. Once the machines find out what happened to that person, they quickly dispose of them, sometimes through pain staking torture.

LM: Glad I was asleep through all that.

They then exited the tunnel and into another area with a view. When LM saw it, he was speechless.

Morpheus: Welcome to Zion.

LM slowly approached the guardrails still staring at the view.

LM: Whoa…

The view was an enormous inside structure area with many levels. Above and below each level were long catwalk roads that go from one area to another.

Morpheus: Let's go.

Morpheus and LM kept walking down a corridor of red metal doors. They then walked down one of the long catwalks while LM kept staring at the view from above and below.

Morpheus: You seem surprised LM.

LM: Why should I? I never expected anything like this.

Morpheus: Zion is home to the remaining survivors of this war and for people who were freed from the Matrix. Most of it are condos for family and soldiers, the rest is a military base that's lead by Commander Lock. At the bottom floor is The Temple, a sacred place where the people would pray for family, friends, and most likely soldiers that are fighting in this war. Below the Temple is The Garden, a cavern-like cemetery where people meet their fallen comrades and loved ones. This had been our home for a long time.

LM: This must be some city you got here.

They then approached a big freight elevator as Morpheus pushed the up button. The doors of the freight elevator opened both vertical and horizontal. Both Morpheus and LM entered as the elevator closed its doors. Morpheus pushed the button labeled Docks and the freight elevator proceeded upwards. It then reached the top floor; made an abrupt stop, and opened it's doors. LM exited the elevator and starred in pure amazement. It looked like he was in another area but it had a huge dome like ceiling. All around the area are four huge weird looking ships in different sectors, large metallic robots carrying big submachine guns on each hand walking around the area, and in the middle of the area is a big structure that has a crane on the top with beams of white light coming out of it.

LM: Where are we now Morpheus?

Morpheus: This is the Docks of Zion. This is where soldiers arrive and depart to complete their missions in the Matrix. The APU's, or Armor Personnel Units, are used to protect the docks from sentinels.

LM: Yeah, you guys are very protected for your city. Wait a sec, what do you mean that soldiers completing their missions in the Matrix?

Morpheus: Come with me, then you'll know the answer.

Morpheus then headed to one of the big ships as LM followed. The ship is bigger then the others and when he looked up, he saw a gun torrent on the metal ceiling. He then entered the ship and climbed a ladder after Morpheus.

Morpheus: Welcome to my ship, The Nebuchadnezzar. It's a hovercraft capable of maneuvering through the underground tunnels. The gun torrents you saw back there are defenseful purposes against the sentinels. But if we get into serious trouble, we use an EMP, or Electoral Magnetic Pulse, to take them all out in a hundred mile radius. It works successful, but it can also take out our defenses and leave us vulnerable to attack. This is the main deck.

LM looked around at the deck and see strange chairs with a computers above them, and a main command council with multiple monitors and keyboards. He then looked at a plaque labeled Nebuchadnezzar. But down below is the year it was created, that year is 2291.

LM: 2291? Is this year accurate?

Morpheus: Now likely, I could tell that in your mind thinks this is 2001, but in reality, it's actually around 2300. We don't know what the actual year is.

Just then Neo, Trinity, and another crewmember joined the both Morpheus and LM.

Morpheus: I believe you already met Trinity.

LM: (looking at Trinity) Why yes, she was the one that gave me the blood shot the other night.

Trinity: I'm glad you still remembered it.

Morpheus: And this is Link; he's the operator of our ship.

LM looked at another African American male with long black braid like hair and shook his hand.

Link: Nice to meet you LM.

LM: Same to you.

LM then turned his attention at council nearby, and noticed the three screens filled with green code coming down.

LM: So what is all this anyways?

Morpheus: This is the core. It's where we broadcast our pirate signal and hack into the Matrix.

LM: (pointing at one of the screens) You mean this is the Matrix?

Link: This is how you look at the Matrix. It's encoded because the Image Translators work for the Construct Program. Too bad there's way too much information to decode the Matrix.

LM: Image Translators? Construct Program? Man this is hurting my brain.

Morpheus: Well, maybe it's time to give you a little history lesson. (approaching one of the chairs) Please, have a seat.

LM looked at the chair. It looked like an old salon chair with cuffs for the feet and a headrest with a hole through it. He took a deep breath and sat on the chair. Soon enough, Neo and Trinity strapped him in the while Link sat at the control council getting to work. He pushed a few key sequences and LM's chair moved like a recline car seat. Morpheus then picked up a long cord with a sharp needle at the end. LM saw it and had the look of fear in his eyes.

LM: What the hell is that?

Morpheus: Don't worry LM. It's going to feel a little weird, but soon, you'll get use to it.

Neo: We'll soon join you after you logged in.

LM: What do you mean-

But before he finished his question, Morpheus connected the needle into LM's neck. LM screamed in pain, almost jumping off from his chair.

Morpheus: Now Link!

Link pushed a button, and before you know it, LM couldn't feel any pain. In fact, he was standing in what appeared to be a white area. He noticed that his brown hair was back, he has regular clothes on, and when he felt the back of his neck, he had no main input connector.

LM: Great, now where am I?

**End of Chapter 6. Sorry for cutting it short, I have my reason. Don't worry I'll get the other half out as soon as possible. Happy Holidays and Feliz Navidad! Please Review.**


	8. The History of the War

**LM learns about the history of the war and understands what it was all about. But one night, he overhears Neo talking to Morpheus about something. What is it? Read to find out.**

**Chapter Notes:**

**The history is similar to the The Matrix movie and Animatrix episodes, "The Second Renaissance parts 1 and 2"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix.**

Chapter 7: The History of the War

LM continued walking around the area to see if someone's here, but couldn't find anyone. All he sees is just nothing but a huge white room.

LM: Hello, is anyone there? Hey, where is everybody?

Morpheus: No need to yell LM, we're right behind you.

LM turned around and saw both Neo and Morpheus standing there. Next to them were two leather chairs and an antique television.

LM: Morpheus, Neo, thank god you're here. What is this place?

Morpheus: This is the Construct; it's our loading program. From here we can load clothing, weapons, vehicles, training simulations, you name it.

LM: I'm going to take a wild guess and say that we're in a computer program, correct?

Neo: It's quite obvious LM, just look at yourself. All the holes in your body are gone, your hair back to its original state, and your wearing regular clothing.

Morpheus: It is what we call residual self-image, a mental projection of your digital self.

LM: And is all this real?

Morpheus: It depends on how you define real. If you're thinking that you can feel, see, smell, or taste, those are electrical signals interpreted by your brain.

LM: Yeah, I learn that in science class. Tell me something I don't know.

Morpheus: Very well.

Morpheus grabbed the remote off the table and turned on the T.V. The television then showed a few scenes of cities and people. LM sat on one of the chairs and looked at the T.V.

Morpheus: This is the world that you know, the world as it was in the twenty first century. It exist now only as part of a neural interactive simulation that we call the Matrix. (turning off the T.V.) Now this is the world we know in the future.

Morpheus then clicked a button on the remote and within seconds, the white room changed into a cold dark desert with the view of a deserted city that seen better days. LM stood up off the chair and looked at the city closer, like it seems familiar.

LM: Is that-

Morpheus: Yes LM, that's the actual city you saw in your dream. Welcome to the real world.

LM kept on staring at the city with a real shock expression.

Neo: You seemed surprised LM.

LM: (looking at Neo) Yeah I am. What happened that made this city look like this?

Morpheus: Sit down LM and I'll tell you about our history.

LM sat back down while Morpheus turned the T.V. back on. LM watched it and saw a futuristic city and a robotic construction workers marching down the sidewalk.

Morpheus: Long time ago, before the war started, both humans and machines were at peace with each other. The machines work tirelessly to do man's work, from constructing buildings to transporting hazardous materials. But it wasn't long before seeds of descent took root.

LM: Descent?

Morpheus: Though loyal and pure, the machines never had any respect from their masters. Then one day, one of their kind stood up against the humans.

The television then showed a security camera of some ones living room where two people were talking. One of the people was leaving, and then he was attacked by an android with an old fashion hat on the top of his head. It then killed the person and went on a massacre on the owner and a number of dogs.

Morpheus: This is B166ER, a butler android, he turned his back on his owner, caused a number of murders, and destroying public property.

LM: That brings the whole new meaning to the sentence, "The butler did it."

Morpheus: Indeed. Now as I was saying, due to what happened, the United Nations agreed to the elimination of the B166ER models and other androids. The machines however had the same rights as humans but they didn't deserve to speak freely like the humans. For months, the machines were brutally taken out by force, and the humans showed no mercy. Feeling left out, the machines then built a city that no man would ever come to. (pushing a button on the remote) They named this city 01.

LM stared at the screen showing 01. It was almost like some sort of underwater city with buildings that look like huge coral rocks and they were sentinels flying around the city.

Morpheus: 01 prospered and for a time, it was good. The machines worked endlessly to improve their race including building new and better machines. The new machines, like the sentinels and the runners, are stronger, smarter, and better then the originals and they are equipped with Artificial Inelegance, or AI's as most people would like to call them. The United Nations however, weren't pleased about 01 dominating the economy, so they had no other choice but to divide it from the rest of the world. The machines were mad about it and started attacking city by city, gaining new territory as they go. The Nations took action to this and made the most drastic decision.

LM: And what is it.

Morpheus: (pointing up) To kill the sky.

LM looked up and saw black clouds above their heads. Lightning struck above them, causing LM to freak a bit.

Morpheus: For all we know, the sun was the only power source the machines use, their life giving energy. The Nations then initiated an operation known as Dark Storm in order to block out the sun's rays. It was successful, but it was the biggest mistake they ever made. Millions of troops and mechs were ready to destroy the last of the resistance, but they were never prepared for the new machines that 01 created. When it was over it wasn't a battle, it was a slaughter. The machines took over the world in a matter of days. It was then that the war between man and machines had started.

LM: Wait a minute. If the machines succeeded, how did they get their power source back?

Morpheus: After the machines victory, they then found another power source, us.

Then a flash of white lightning blinded the scene. The flash fades and there's another scene that almost looks like some type of plantation with a bunch of balloon like creatures with multiple arms were sucking egg like things out of the stems. Inside the eggs were newborn babies with metal holes all over every single part of their body.

Morpheus: The human body generates more bioelectricity then a 120-volt battery and over 25,000 BTU's of body heat. Combined with the form of fusion, the machines had found all the energy they would ever need. There are fields, endless fields, where human beings are no longer born; we are grown.

The scene then changed to a baby in an open pod filled with wires. A strange liquid was then spread around the baby, causing the pod to fill up and the outer layer to harden.

Morpheus: The newborn offspring were then placed in the human power plant, another thing you saw in your dreams. From there, the machines then liquefy the dead so they can be fed intravenously to the living. Letting them be born into another world without ever knowing the true purpose.

The scene then backed away from the power plant and then phased out of the television. Morpheus then turned off the T.V.

Morpheus: Thus the Matrix was created. The Matrix is a computer generated dream world, where people can do anything they ever wanted by choice. But the truth is, it's built to keep us under control in order to change a human being into this.

Morpheus then took something out of his pocket and placed it in LM's hands. LM then looked at it and saw a Duracell D battery. He then looked at Morpheus with a confused look on his face.

LM: Your kidding me.

Morpheus: I wish I was LM, but it's the truth.

LM: No, this can't be right, can't be. (stood up and walked away) There's no way, no way! No, NO!

The LM in the real world then woke up, struggling out of the chair. Trinity and Link removed the needle out of his neck and took off the restraints around his legs. LM then got off the chair and held on to a steel pillar, trying to hold his balance. He then saw Link logging off both Neo and Morpheus as they got out of their chairs and approaching LM.

LM: Get back, I mean it!

Morpheus: Easy there LM. We're here to help.

LM: I don't need any help. Stay away from me!

Link: I knew that this was a bad idea.

Neo: Please stay calm LM.

LM: Stay calm? How can I stay calm when I know that the world I know just some kind of video game while this world is ruled by machines and humans are being used as a bunch of batteries!

Neo: Listen; I understand how you feel LM. Like I said to you before, you are not alone. Like you, both me, Morpheus, Trinity, mostly everyone in Zion, we were all once slaves to the machines. And just like you, we all got out one way or the other, hoping to be freed from our eternal slumber.

Morpheus: For over a century, we had fought this war and freed more minds then we'd ever thought. Our only hope is one person that can fulfill the prophecy and save Zion from pure extinction.

LM: And who is this person?

Morpheus: You're looking at him.

LM was staring at Neo for a while, then realized whom Morpheus is talking about.

LM: No…

Morpheus: I know that you're going through a tough time now. With the fact that you gave up your old life, leaving the ones you love behind, and now going through all this. Don't worry, in a few days, you will consider Zion to be your new home. (looking at Neo) Neo, you mind sending him to his new quarters.

Neo: Right, follow me please.

LM followed Neo out of the Nebuchadnezzar and out of the docks. They then reached the elevator shaft and went down to the lower levels. As they walked out of the elevator and down the floors halls, LM then noticed a bunch of kids and teenagers walking around, but no parents anywhere.

LM: Hey Neo, where are we?

Neo: We are in the orphanage level of Zion. This is where the orphaned kids had freed their minds but have no families to be with. This level was created so that the kids could live and work together in peace.

LM: I see.

They then approached a red metal door and Neo opened. In the room is a bed, lamp, a desk with a few computers and a chair, a closet and dresser, and a small kitchen. LM entered the room and looked around. Neo just stayed outside the door.

Neo: I know it's not much, but it's close to home. Enjoy your stay.

LM: Thanks.

Neo closed the door as LM made himself right at home. A few hours later, LM was at the desk still pondering about what Morpheus said about the war. But most of the time, still thinking about Neo being chosen to end this war, which of course to LM's point of view, is impossible to let one person to stop an army of robots. LM, after being in deep thought, decided to take a walk around the orphanage level to see what it looks like. Everywhere he turned he saw little kids playing around and teenagers talking about some things. He then entered the cafeteria where he saw kids of all ages eating more of those strange liquidy substances that he ate himself. He shook off the feeling and proceeded to the next area. LM continued down another tunnel hallway when he noticed two shadows coming on the walls of a corner. That was then he heard voices, Neo's and Morpheus's voices. He suddenly stopped and slowly creeped up to the corner, so he could hear what they are saying.

Morpheus: You think that he is special Neo?

Neo: I'm quite positive Morpheus. LM has something special in him I know it. I mean what are the chances of someone dreaming the real world.

Morpheus: I believe the chances of that are quite slim.

Neo: That's right, he has a gift like me, an ability that breaks the boundaries between what's real and what's not.

Morpheus: Well if what you say is true, then I guess is better if we can train him for battle.

Neo: True, but I think it's best if I can train him, maybe he can use my special abilities as well.

Morpheus: Your special abilities? You mean you are going to teach him the talents that you have in the Matrix?

Neo simply nodded.

Morpheus: Neo, I know you for two years now and I never seen you teaching someone to fly or stop bullets or-

Neo: I understand your concern Morpheus, but this kid is different from the others. I know he can do the same things I can but in order for him to do that, he needs to be taught by the best. And you know I am the best around here.

Morpheus thought about it for a second and gave a definite answer.

Morpheus: O.K. will do it your way, but I think he needs to be prepared before you start giving him your skills. Beginning tomorrow morning LM will start with the basic training, the hand-to-hand combat, the jumps, the weapon practice. Then in a few weeks, he's all yours.

Neo: Thanks Morpheus, you're a big help.

Morpheus: I hope you know what you're doing.

Neo: I know.

They then left the area without noticing LM around the corner, both shocked and confused about what they said.

LM: (in thought) I don't believe it. Neo is going to train me? Holy shit!

**O.K. that's the end of Chapter 7. Next chapter's going to be the beginning of LM's training where LM fights with Neo in hand-to-hand combat. Please Review.**


	9. LM vs Neo

**LM begins his training with the basic hand-to-hand combat. But the only person he wanted to fight is Neo.**

**Chapter Notes**

**This fight scene is similar to the one where Neo and Morpheus fought in the first Matrix movie.**

**_Narrative: Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix.**

Chapter 8: LM vs. Neo

The next day, LM woke up from his sleep, freshened up, and had breakfast. After getting dressed up, he heard a knock at the door. He then approached the door and opened it, only to see Morpheus at the door.

LM: Morpheus.

Morpheus: Good morning to you too LM, sleep well?

LM: Sides the fact the bed feels uncomfortable, I slept peacefully.

Morpheus: Good, follow me please.

They then walked out of LM's room and left the orphanage level. When they went up to the docks LM was wondering what's he going to do in training today.

LM: Hey Morpheus, I was wondering. What am I doing today?

Morpheus: Well, both me and Neo talked this over and thought maybe we needed to train you for your future.

LM: (in thought) Yeah, I know that. I mean I heard you guys talk about it. (talking) What type of training?

Morpheus: Just the basics that every newcomer must do.

They then entered the Nebuchadnezzar where Neo, Trinity, and Link were waiting at the main deck.

Neo: Morning LM, I trust that you had a well-deserved sleep last night.

LM: At least the beds in the Matrix are more comfortable then what you have here.

They all had some laughs after that joke, then got serious on today.

Morpheus: Now LM, for your first part of training, you going to be in hand-to-hand combat. Do you know how to fight?

LM: Well I do take lessons at the Maywood Academy of Okinawan Karate, but I'm a Blue/Green belt.

Morpheus: Well we can help you become a black belt.

LM: And how are you going to do that?

Morpheus: Simple, just sit down.

LM then looked at the chair with a hole in the headrest.

LM: Here we go again.

LM sat back on the chair as Trinity cuffed LM's feet and Link plugging the needle into LM's neck. Unlike yesterday, the needle didn't hurt LM at all. Link then sat on the chair close to the command council, looking through small diskettes.

Link: O.K. LM, let's get started. These disks are combat programs that can be downloaded into your brain. Once the download is loading up, you could have a slight rush. Here's a small demonstration.

Link then placed one of the disks into the command slot and typed a few key sequences. LM then looked up at the computer screen above his head and a picture of a 3D human body. Below it is a sign that reads, "Ju Jitsu".

LM: Ju Jitsu? Who do you think I am, Jackie Chan?

Link: (typing) Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

Link then pushed the enter button on one of the keyboards. LM suddenly a whole lot of pain that made him closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. What is really happening is that Link is downloading all the information of Ju Jitsu to his brain. When it was finished, LM's eyes snapped open and was amazed to how quick he learned about one technique.

LM: Holy crap, that was amazing!

Link: I think he likes it. Do you want me to add some more?

LM: Yeah, give me some more.

Link then continues giving LM more combat downloads.

_LM: When Link kept downloading the information I need for fighting, it was like a heavy wind going through my brain. For ten minutes almost every piece of fighting technique went into my brain from Tai Kwon Do to Kempo to Savate and all the way down to wrestling. It was a wonderful feeling._

Morpheus approached LM sitting on the chair, enjoying all the downloads that was processing. When it was all done, Link ended the downloads. LM opened his eyes to look at Morpheus.

Morpheus: How do you feel LM?

LM: Great, so great that I feel like whooping someone's ass.

Morpheus: Easy tiger, I have to test you before you can start fighting. Consider this a battle test.

LM: That sounds nice and all but if you don't mind, I would like to fight Neo.

Morpheus: What?

LM: I know it sounds crazy, but I think since Neo was the one that talked to me, I just want to know how tough he is.

Trinity: It looks like he's really serious.

Morpheus: I don't know if you can take on Neo. You see LM, Neo has far more experience then you and your just a rookie.

LM: I don't care; I really want to fight him.

Morpheus: Listen I understand that you have the unique fighting tactics, but that doesn't mean you can-

Neo: He can battle me.

Morpheus: (looking at Neo) Excuse me?

Neo: If he thinks he can take me on, he can do it. Like I said before, LM is special.

Morpheus then looked at LM then looked back at Neo.

Morpheus: If you want to fight with LM, that's fine by me. But when you're done with him, I'll handle the next lesson.

Neo: Very well. (looking at LM) Are you ready LM?

LM: As ready as I can be.

They soon both entered into the Matrix and were inside a Japanese Dojo with padding on the ring floor, wooden columns around the ring, and a small temple shrine at the back of the dojo. In the ring, LM and Neo were facing each other. LM was wearing a white karate uniform with a white belt (Even though he has all the moves in his mind.) while Neo was wearing black karate uniform with a black belt with a thin red line in the middle.

Neo: Welcome to the sparing program. This area is somewhat similar to the Matrix. But like the Matrix, there are some rules that can be broken. One of them is gravity; the way you have to do that is to focus on what you see. Do you understand it so far?

LM gave a nod.

Neo: Good, now let's begin. Now this here is a simple task that anyone can do. If you can hit me then you'll pass this course.

LM: That's it? All I have to do is give you one punch and it's all over? Sounds easy.

Neo: Well since you like it, then give me your best shot.

LM somersaulted backwards and used his arms and legs to perform a low karate stance. Neo did his signature stance and did his "Bring it on" gesture. They stayed like that for a while until they charged in and start the fight. LM started with a few punches high and low, but Neo blocked them all with a couple of outside and inside blocks. Neo then performed a quick spin sweep with his foot but LM jumped flipped backwards and landed on the other side, doing another stance.

LM: This is going to be a lot harder then I thought.

Back in the real world, Morpheus, Trinity, and Link were at the control council watching the action on one of the monitors.

Link: You think he can pass this course Morpheus?

Morpheus: Who knows? Neo succeeded in this course last time; perhaps LM would do the same thing, if he doesn't get ahead of himself.

Back in the Matrix, LM charged right in and started a double jump kick as Neo's face. Neo however did a double high block to protect his face. As soon as LM landed, Neo jump and did a spinning kick while flying. LM stepped back and did multiple blocks to prevent the kicks from connecting. LM then did a straight punch to Neo's face, but Neo dodged it, grabbed his outstretched arm, and threw LM with an arm drag. LM was thrown to the floor but he jumped back up and went on the attack by turning around, charged, and did a clothesline. Neo bended backwards to dodge the clothesline and bended right back up. LM noticed he missed Neo, so he decides to take the offences. He continued running to the wooden pillar, jumped on it, and continued running up the pillar like gravity. He then jumped up off the pillar and did a somersault flip down to the ground. What he didn't know is that Neo was watching him coming down. When LM turned around to face Neo, Neo surprised him by a double fist to LM's chest, sending him flying to the other end smashed through another wooden pillar. After the hit, LM slowly got up and looked at Neo with a confused look on his face.

Neo: Not bad LM, not bad. You have the strength, the speed, and the courage. But there is one thing that your lack, and that's concentration.

LM: How the hell could I concentrate when you are moving too fast?

Neo: Do you think me moving faster is the reason why I beat you?

LM: Uh…

Neo: The reason why I beat you is that I believed that I could do whatever I need to do. What you have to do is to believe in yourself, concentrate on throwing a punch at me. Understand?

LM nodded.

Neo: Alright, let's try this again.

They did different stances waiting for the right moment. They then started attacking each other with an arsenal of punches, kicks, and blocks. Back in Zion, the others kept watching the fight in the monitor and noticed that LM is faster then the last fight.

Link: Jesus, look at the way he's moving, much faster then last time.

Morpheus: Let's see if he can pass this course.

Back in the Matrix, Neo and LM continued their combat. LM did a front kick and a spinning back kick, but Neo blocks both of them. Neo then did a double punch at LM's chest like last time. LM just held out his opened hands and grabbed Neo's fists and squeezed it tight. LM quickly put his feet on Neo's body and somersaulted away from Neo. He then landed on his hands and did break dancing kicks on Neo's head. Neo blocked them all, laid low, and did a sweep with his legs to take down LM's hands. LM saw it coming, so he quickly jumped off the floor seconds before the sweep happened. He flipped over Neo and landed behind him giving him a sweep of his own. Neo jumped up with his legs open sideways, landed back down, and did a spinning high kick. LM bended backwards to avoid the kick and did a spinning high kick of his own. Neo ducked under the kick and performed high low punch a few times, but LM just blocked them with high low blocks. Neo then jumped up, landed on the pillar, and jump off it for an aerial torpedo kick. LM then jumped off the floor the same time Neo implanted the floor with his foot. With Neo's foot stuck in the floor, LM landed on another wooden pillar and launched off it to finish the fight. Neo finally broke free, but it was too late, as LM turned upside down, grabbed Neo's karate uniform by the shoulders, and threw Neo to the floor. LM then finished it off with a fist straight to Neo's face. Neo thought it was over until LM stopped his fist inches away from Neo's face and had a smile on his face.

LM: So, did I pass?

Neo: Yeah, it looks like you passed this course.

Meanwhile in Zion, the crewmembers were amazed to see what happened.

Link: I can't believe it. I'd never seen Neo beaten by a newcomer like LM.

Trinity: He just got lucky, that's all.

Morpheus: I don't think its luck. Perhaps Neo is right, maybe LM is special. (looking at Link) Link, I want you to jack me into the Matrix.

Meanwhile in the Matrix, LM helped Neo up after the battle.

Neo: Thanks.

LM: Don't mention it.

Neo: You were pretty good during the fight, I'm impressed.

LM: Thanks. It is like you said; all I had to do is to believe in myself.

Morpheus: And you made us believe.

Both Neo and LM turned to see Morpheus in his signature suit, walking up to them.

Morpheus: You certainly pulled all the stops in fighting Neo, LM.

LM: I didn't pull all the stops Morpheus, I just accepted a challenge. A challenge in which I wanted to fight Neo and I did.

Morpheus: I see. Neo, do you mind leaving us, I'll handle it from here.

Neo: Fine. (patting LM on the shoulder) Good luck LM.

Neo walked back disappear in code.

Morpheus: You were able to pass the combat course, but let's see if you can pass the next one. Link, load the Jump program.

**That's the end of chapter eight. To tell you the truth, I do take karate classes at the Maywood Karate School and I'm a Green/Brown belt. I'm hoping to get the Brown belt sometime after the New Year. Please Review, and Happy New Year y'all!**


	10. Jumps and Confessions

**Before I could start this next chapter for LM's History, I wish to make a public apology for the people in charge of Fan Fiction. On Dec. 31, 2004, I added a list in this site that involves the top thirty matches from World Wreslting Entertainment (WWE). For the record, I didn't know that I couldn't add lists in this site. It's because that I've been here for six to seven months and thought that you can put whatever you want on Fan Fiction. I understood the consequences and accept the suspension put on to me on Dec. 31, 2004 to Jan. 7, 2005. I would like to say that I'm so sorry about what happened and I promise it will never happen again. Here's the next chapter to start off the New Year of 2005. After going though the Jump program, LM had something to say to Neo, and only Neo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix.**

Chapter 9: Jumps and Confessions

Link punched in a few key sequences on the keyboard. In the Matrix, both LM and Morpheus were on top of a building. LM was wearing original clothes and was looking around the area, noticing multiple roofs of buildings around where he's standing.

Morpheus: In case you're a little confused, you are in the Jump program, a simulation that helps us improve our jumping.

LM: Jumping?

Morpheus: Like Neo said, there are some rules that we can break in the Matrix. We can dodge bullets, improve our fighting styles so we can take down our enemies quickly, but our favorite thing we can do is jump from one building to another. It's quite simple once you get the hang of it. All you have to do is focus, let go of your fear, doubt, and disbelief. Free your mind.

Morpheus then ran up to the edge of the roof and start jumping off it. When he jumped off the roof, he was like flying over the vacant street. He landed on another roof, breaking the concrete when he landed on the floor. LM just starred at the jump and was shocked to see it happening.

LM: You got to be kidding me…

Back in Zion, Neo, Trinity, and Link watched LM on the monitor.

Trinity: He looks a little nervous.

Link: It's his first jump, he should be nervous. I mean everybody falls on the first jump, right guys?

Both Neo and Trinity gaveLink a mean look.

Link: What?

Back in the Matrix, LM was paising back and forth looking at the roof Morpheus landed on.

LM: This is ridiculous! I can't do this; I mean the building is two miles from here. I'm not Spider Man you know.

LM kept staring, thinking that it's impossible to jump from a building that far. But then another thought came up to his head, saying that he can do it.

LM: If I have to do this I have to learn what Neo said, to believe in myself. (bending down and closing his eyes) All I have to do is to focus. I must leave behind all my fear and doubt. I need to free my mind and to believe in myself. Believe…

LM then opened his eyes and noticed the building looks closer then before. He realized that this is his shot to take it. In slow motion, he ran all the way up to the edge of the roof. Once he reached the edge, he immediately jumped off it. He flied over the abandon street like there's nothing below him and made it to the building. When he landed on the roof, he created a small crater around him. LM then stood up and saw Morpheus in a state of shock, the same with the crewmembers outside the Matrix.

Link: Holly shit, he made it!

Back in the Matrix, LM looked at Morpheus who is still speechless at what he saw.

LM: Uh… Why are you staring at me?

Morpheus: (shook it off) Sorry. I think that we did enough training for one day. Link, jack us out.

Link ended the training program and both Morpheus and LM exited the Matrix. The real Morpheus and LM awoke as Neo, Trinity, and Link took out the needle plugs and unhooked the restraints from their feet. LM got out of the chair and noticed the looks of the crewmember's faces.

LM: Why everyone's looking at me like that?

Trinity: What we want to know is how did you do it?

LM: Do what?

Trinity: That jump you did. Any rookie always falls on the first jump yet you succeeded. How's that possible?

LM: It's just what Neo told me, all that I have to do is to believe in myself.

Neo: And you proved it very well LM.

LM: Thanks Neo. I appreciate it.

LM then coughed a bit only to find out that he was coughing up drips of blood on his hand. He looked at the blood and looked up at Neo with a sudden confusion in his face.

LM: What's this?

Neo: I guess when I gave you the double punch to the chest; the impact must've caused you to bleed a little on the insides.

LM: I don't get it. (looking at Morpheus) Morpheus, I thought you said the Matrix isn't real.

Morpheus: Your mind makes it real.

LM: Then what happens when you die in the Matrix, when your body's in the real world?

Morpheus: Most likely, the body can't live without the mind. So you die in both worlds.

LM: So you mean to tell me that when you die in the Matrix, it's the ultimate game over. Correct?

Morpheus nodded.

LM: Thought so.

After the training, LM followed Neo out of the Nebuchadnezzar, into the elevator shaft and headed down to the Orphanage level. Both of them were in the shaft when Neo started talking to LM about what happened back there.

Neo: You know LM, that was amazing what you did back there.

LM: Yes well, you told me to believe in myself. And I proved it to you. I still can't believe that I might die in both worlds. I hope you're training can help me survive in the Matrix.

Neo: Yeah, it's hard to believe that many people would die from both the Matrix and the Real World. But once you get use to it- Wait a minute, how do you know about me training you?

LM: (in thought) Ah shit, I spat it out. Looks like I better tell him the truth. (talking) I have a confession to make Neo. Yesterday, I was looking around the Orphanage Level when I heard both you and Morpheus talking in one of the tunnel hallways. I sort of hid beside the corner so that way you guys won't find me. Anyways, I heard you guys talking about me being trained by you and I have something special.

Neo: Well it is true; you do have something special in you. No one ever dreams about the truth, you are the first one that saw it.

LM: Then why do you want to train me, to learn the moves you do.

Neo: Unlike the soldiers that fought in the Matrix, I have special talents that no one can ever do. I think that maybe you the same gift as me, but you don't know it. Maybe if I can help you, I can awaken your talents.

LM: So what type of talents do you have?

Neo: I'm not going to tell you. When you're done with the training programs with Morpheus, then I can show you.

LM: Great…

They made it to the Orphanage level as Neo lead LM back to his room.

Neo: Enjoy the rest of the day LM. For tomorrow, we'll continue your training.

LM: O.K., see ya.

LM then enters the room and shut the metal door.

**End of Chapter Nine. I know it's kind of short but during my updating suspension I made another chapter about how LM met his soon to be crew, Last Hope. Go to the next chapter.**


	11. Friends and Smith

**This is chapter 10 of LM's History. LM makes friends at the Orphanage and learns about the agents and Smith.**

**Chapter Notes**

**These friends are the soon to be crewmembers of Last Hope from the Teen Matrix story. The agent program is like the scene from the original Matrix movie.**

**_Narrative: Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix.**

Chapter 10: Friends and Smith

LM had been in his room for two hours after the training and he was getting use to his surroundings. He then felt his stomach growling, knowing that he needs food, even though the taste a little soggy and unnatural. He exits his room and proceeded down to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was heavily crowded with a number of orphans big and small. LM was holding a tray that has a bowl of white liquid, a tin cup of water, and a piece of bread.

LM: Well, at least they have something edible.

He looked around to see if there's an empty table, unfortunately there's place for him to sit.

LM: Great, this is like finding a needle in the haystack.

He continued looking only to find a vacant seat at a table filled with six teenage people. One's a male with brown skin; the other four males are white, and a white female.

LM: Better then standing up eating.

LM then approached the table where the people were talking.

LM: Excuse me; is this seat occupied or something?

Man 1: Not at all, come and sit.

LM sat down with the rest of the people then looked at the bowl filled with the gross liquidy he had yesterday and this morning.

LM: I just don't get why we don't get anything else then this shit.

Man 2: Don't worry man, if you can close your eyes it can almost taste like runny eggs.

Man 3: Yeah, either that or a bowl of snot.

Man 2: Do you know what the bread reminds me of? Tasty wheat.

Man 4: Here we go again.

Man 2: Now the bread has wheat in it, but we don't know if it is wheat even though it tasted like it. Sometimes mostly everything we have in the Matrix taste like the same. Take chicken for example. When we eat foods like fish, or liver, or maybe even crabmeat, they all still taste like chicken. That's kind of funny because-

Female: Max, shut up would ya. (looking at LM) By the way you look I say you're new around here.

LM: You could say that. My names LM, I've been in this orphanage since yesterday.

Female: I'm Silent Night; the fast talker next to you is Max Speed.

Max Speed: Sup.

Man 1: My name is Connecter, and the other two are Night Owl and Kill Switch.

LM: Kill Switch? Night Owl? What type of names are those?

Connecter: Well, our names match our personal traits in the Matrix. For instance, I'm a hacker, Night Owl is our spy, Silent Night is the silent killer, Max is the fastest person in the Matrix, and Kill Switch is our arsenal specialist.

Kill Switch: That's right, I can posses any type of weapon known to man and a real risk taker.

Max Speed: Yeah, and a hot head to go along with it.

Kill Switch: What did you say Max Speed?

Max Speed: You heard me; you go nuts whenever there's a mission going on. Remember the last recon mission with the Nobalies? You got kicked out of the team when you blew up an entire building.

Kill Switch: Hey I was trying to take some drastic steps, I mean there were S.W.A.T. teams and three agents were in there I had to do something.

Max Speed: And did you realize that the team was in there too? You almost killed them!

Kill Switch: That's it! I'm going to-

Connecter: Easy guys, let's not argue about this over our new guest. (looking at LM) So LM, what are your special talents?

LM: Actually I don't have any yet since I'm new here and all. But Neo is going to train me after I-

All except LM: NEO!?

LM: Yeah, you know him?

Kill Switch: Know him? He's a legend in Zion homes!

Night Owl: Yeah man, everyone knows Neo. He's the one destined to save the city from the machines.

Max Speed: We believe he can do it, that he can take away our biggest fear. Still I don't get why Neo would train you?

Silent Night: Yeah, Neo never trains anybody on his talents. What makes you so special that Neo wants to train you?

LM: Well for starters, before I was set free I was having dreams about the real world that kept on coming. Neo then found me on a local chat room and then helped me out of it.

Connecter: Really? Why don't you tell us more?

Soon enough, LM started talk about Neo with his new friends.

_LM: It was nice to have friends but the friends I had in the Matrix were all just illusions and lies. But now I had real friends and they like me because I know about Neo. In the road ahead they would be my teammates, but that's another story that's yet to be told. The next day I continued with Morpheus's basic training. I was going through a special training program that only the crew from the Nebuchadezzar knows. I was in for a real surprise._

Morpheus and LM were walking down a sidewalk of a busy street in a city. The sidewalk was filled with many people, many races, and the two of them walked right past those people.

Morpheus: The Matrix is a system LM, and that system is our enemy. Look around you, what do you see? Teachers, lawyers, doctors, the very minds of the people we are trying to save. But until we do, these people are still part of that system and that makes them our enemy. You see most of these people are not ready to be unplugged. And many of them are so hopelessly depended on the system that they will fight to protect it.

LM was listening to Morpheus's every word when a beautiful woman with blond hair and a red dress distracted him. He continued to stare as she walked past him.

Morpheus: Are you listening to me LM or are you looking at the woman in the red dress?

LM: (looking at Morpheus) I was-

Morpheus: Look again.

LM looked behind him and saw an agent taking out a pistol and aiming it at LM. LM covered his face and closed his eyes.

Morpheus: Freeze it.

LM soon opened his eyes and noticed that the agent hasn't fired yet. He looked at the agent and saw that he was still pointing the gun, but not firing. He even notices that everyone around him except Morpheus froze in their places. He then waved his hand in front of the agents face to see if he's still moving.

LM: Is he-

Morpheus: Real? No LM, it's only a copy of an agent we downloaded in this program. It's designed to teach one thing and one thing only. If you're not one of us, you're one of them.

LM: And what are they?

Morpheus: Sentient Programs. They can move in and out of any software still hard wire to their system. That manes that anyone we haven't unplugged is actually an agent.

LM: I don't understand.

Morpheus: Think about it LM. How do you think the two agents survived fatal crash at the freeway, when they show up every time you go a different direction? Do you even know how one slam you in the side with a car while the other rammed you in the back with a truck?

LM shook his head.

Morpheus: To us, these agents are more like guardians, protecting the Matrix from potential threats. They can move from one person to another so they won't lose track of you. We can't run or hide from them, and if a man or woman stood their ground and fought them, they would be dead.

LM: What do you mean?

Morpheus: I've seen an agent that went right through a brick wall and yet still stand; I've seen men firing full clips at him and hit nothing but air. These agents indestructible and unstoppable! But there's one agent that's stronger then the others (pointing at the frozen agent) and that's Smith.

LM: (looking at the agent) Smith?

Morpheus: Smith was the most dangerous agent the system knows. When he sees you, he won't stop nor rest until he destroys you.

LM: So what happened to him?

Morpheus: Neo fought with Smith two years ago. The battle was tough and hard until Neo did what no one would ever do, defeat Smith, deleted an agent from the system for good. Ever since that day, all the agents wanted to take out Neo and end him for good. Unfortunately they never succeeded, no matter how many upgrades they had. Please understand LM, they are extremely tough that no one would survive against their wrath. And since you are still at training you wouldn't last one second with them. That's why we're here LM, to help train you to be a brave soldier. And when I'm done with the basics, Neo we'll teach you the techniques you'll need to survive. Let's move, there's much for you to learn.

Morpheus started to walk away but LM stared at the frozen agent and whispered the agent's name.

LM: (whispering) Smith…

LM quickly left the frozen agent and followed Morpheus into the frozen crowd.

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 10. I know the last two chapters were a little lame, but give me some time and I'll make this story more interesting. Please Review.**


	12. Stopping Bullets

**Now on chapter eleven, LM learns one of Neo's techniques, stopping bullets. But in order for him to learn that skill, he must learn that there is no spoon. If you guys don't know what it mean, just read the chapter.**

**Chapter Notes: There are two parts from both Matrix one and Reloaded.**

**_Narrative: Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix.**

Chapter 11: Stopping Bullets

_LM: For the past two months, I've been going through Morpheus's basic training programs and I've seemed to be getting good at it. I've improved on my battle combat, target practice, jumping off from multiple buildings, the works. Even Morpheus said that my skills have been improving so much as of late. I knew that one day that Neo's going to teach me his specialties, his powers. But the truth is I don't know when he's going to train me. All I have to do is to wait and train until the time will come._

LM was at the shooting range program firing an M4 Assault Rifle at a picture of a person colored entirely in black with white circles in the middle of the body. Back in the real world, the real LM was sitting on the chair with the needle plugged in to his neck while Link and Morpheus monitored LM's progress. Neo then approached both the captain and operator.

Neo: How's LM doing today?

Link: For what I know, he's doing pretty well. He'd been in Zion for two months and so far, his performance on all the training programs are really impressive.

Morpheus: Indeed, LM has shown that he can be a soldier of Zion.

Neo: I see. Then I think it's time.

Back in the Matrix, LM continued shooting at the target when he ran out of ammo. He pushed a button on the side of his window box and the target paper moved forward. He then took it off its rack and observed it. The target had a large hole in the center of it and smaller holes around it.

Neo: Not bad, but it won't do any good against agents.

LM looked behind him and saw Neo.

LM: Neo, you scared me. What are you doing here?

Neo: I just want to see how you doing.

LM: Well for starters, I'm improving on all the skills here on the training programs, I'm made some friends at the orphanage, and I'm getting use to my surroundings.

Neo: I take it that your enjoying Zion then.

LM: Enjoy it? This is like a new kind of Tomorrow Land at The Magic Kingdom. It's amazing!

Neo: Glad you like it. Now the real reason I'm here is that I want you to do me favor.

LM: O.K.

Neo: First, I want you to reload your rifle.

LM grabbed one of the clips from the rack and inserted it to his rifle. Neo then entered the shooting range and approached LM's window. When LM finished reloading, he looked up and saw Neo standing where the target paper was.

Neo: O.K. LM, this is real simple for you. All you have to do is to shoot me.

LM: What?

Neo: Don't worry LM this is a test of trust and you trust me right?

LM: Yeah.

Neo: Then go ahead and shoot me!

LM: I don't know-

Neo: Come on LM; SHOOT ME!

LM shook the gun nervously and pointed it at Neo, still thinking that he's nuts.

Neo: DO IT!

LM closed his eyes tightly and pulled the trigger, firing the rifle at Neo. When the clip went empty, LM opened his eyes to see if Neo got killed. What he saw was Neo still alive holding his right hand up with the bullets frozen in their place in front of him. Neo then let his hand down, letting the bullets fall to the floor. LM stared at what happened both speechless and dumbfounded.

LM: How the- What the- Did you just- What did you do?

Neo: It's one of my special techniques called Bullet Stop. It's when with a hand; you can stop an arsenal of flying bullets. It's perfect when you are outnumbered and outgun.

LM: What's sweet! How did you do that?

Neo: It's quite simple. Come in here and I'll teach you.

With that, LM put his rifle away and entered the shooting range.

Neo: Now, this is by far the most difficult technique ever known. You have to do what you did at the Jump program, let go of all your fear and doubt. You must focus real hard in order to perfect this skill.

Neo then exited the range and headed to the window where LM was. He then took out a Glock 9mm pistol from the weapons rack as well as some bullet clips. That made LM nervous.

LM: Whoa, wait a sec. You're going to shoot me?

Neo: You have to learn about stopping bullets, and this is the only way. Don't worry kid, these are just rubber bullets, they don't kill you but they can sting you.

LM was relieved about the pistol.

Neo: Let us begin. Try to free your mind and let go of any thoughts about you getting killed. Try to believe.

LM nodded and readied himself for the gunshots. Neo loaded the first clip into the pistol and pointed it at LM, who had his hand held up in front of the face. Neo then started to open fire on LM. Half of the rubber bullets stopped but the other half just hit his body, stinging him. LM went on one knee feeling the stings on the arms and body. Neo hurried back into the shooting range to check on LM.

Neo: Are you O.K.?

LM: Yeah, but I guess I have a lot more to learn then I thought.

Neo: Maybe, but I think I can show you another way that can help you.

Neo opened his black Japanese trench coat and put his hand inside his pants pocket. When he took it out, he had a silver spoon in his hand. LM starred at it with a strange confusion in his face.

LM: A spoon? What would that have to do with my training?

Neo: Listen LM, in the Matrix, not only you can break the rules, but you can bend reality as well. Someone once told me not to bend the spoon with your hands. Instead, only try to realize the truth.

LM: What truth?

Neo: That there is no spoon. Then you see that it's not the spoon that bends, it is only yourself.

Neo then concentrated on the spoon and in an instant, the spoon twisted and turned into different directions. LM was amazed when Neo turned the spoon back to its original form and handed it to him.

Neo: Now it's your turn LM. Try and concentrate, focus your strength and energy on the spoon.

LM nodded and looked at the spoon. He kept starring at it, concentrating hard to bend the spoon. After a few minutes of trying, the spoon finally bended slightly to the left. LM looked at it and couldn't believe it while Neo was satisfied at what he sees.

Neo: Not bad, but we have much to do.

For half an hour, LM concentrated on the spoon some more, turning it one way and twisting it another. He bended the spoon in different directions and shaped them into different angles. When he was ready he was standing at the shooting range looking at Neo, who was holding the pistol.

Neo: All right, let's try this again. Try to believe in yourself, free your mind.

Neo then pointed the gun at LM while LM closed his eyes and focused on the task at hand, whispering to himself.

LM: (whispering) There is no spoon… There is no spoon…

LM then opened his eyes and held his hand up in front of him. Neo fired his pistol at LM with rubber bullets. LM then stopped all the bullets with one hand unlike last time. Neo was pleased at what he saw and decided to take it to the next level.

Neo: Nice work LM. I think it's time we take it up a notch.

He then approached the weapons rack and took out an automatic MP5 rifle and loaded it with real bullets. He then approached the window where LM was standing on the other side. Neo pointed the rifle at LM and started firing. LM luckily stopped the real bullets with one hand. Once it was over, LM dropped his hands, sending all the bullets to the floor.

Neo: Congratulations LM, it seems that you proved that you could be a brave soldier in the future.

LM: Thanks Neo.

Neo: Your welcome. Looks like we're done here.

Neo put the rifle down, but the rifle then caused a malfunction and was shaking violently. Neo looked back and notices the gun acting up. He even notices LM walking away from the window, not knowing the gun was still pointing at him.

Neo: LM, LOOK OUT!

LM turned around and saw the gun firing the rest of the bullets inside the clip. LM was going to die but, without warning, he bended backward with his arms spinning around and dodged all the bullets, leaving only scratches on his legs and arms. He landed on the ground on his back and Neo rushes into the range to see if he's O.K

Neo: LM, are you hurt?

LM: Nah, I'm cool. What happened?

Neo: The rifle went crazy and started to fire bullets at you automatically. You somehow dodged the bullets with another one of my techniques. How did you do that?

LM: I don't know; guess I was taught by the best.

Neo: Maybe you're right. And you know what, I think you're starting to act like me.

LM gave a warm smile then a laugh. But he knew Neo's right, he is starting to act like him.

**End of Chapter 11. Next chapter's going to be when LM meets Commander Lock and gets assigned to a team. Please Review.**


	13. Commander Lock

**Here's yet another Chapter of LM's History. LM meets Commander Lock for the first time and gets assigned to a team. Apparently, he won't like the results. LM's friends decided that they would form their own team with LM as their leader. Plus, someone else wants to meet him. Guess who?**

**Chapter Notes**

**There is an appearance of Captain Mifune from Reloaded and Revolutions in this chapter.**

**_Narrative: Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix.**

Chapter 12: Commander Lock

_LM: Another month later, I've been going through all of Neo's training. He taught me everything he knew from flying to levitating objects off the ground and into his hands. Neo once told me that I'm a quick learner, and he's not kidding. I perfected in all of his techniques and improved on other type the training programs, like weapon training, balance, and acrobatic moves. By the time, I was done with everything; I graduated through Neo's class. I thought it would be all over, I was wrong. The next day, I'm supposed to meet with the Commander of Zion, Lock. Neo told me that when someone finishes with their training, they need to be reported to the commander to get assigned to a team. From that time, I was real nervous and I know it._

Morpheus and Neo took LM to Locks office in the military level with LM feeling nervous about it. He heard that there are fifteen teams in Zion and one of them is the Nebuchadnezzar. He wanted to be on that ship to get closer to Neo. But with fourteen teams in the way, it's going to be real difficult. When they approached the steel door that's labeled Lock, LM's hands started to shake violently. Neo noticed LM quivering, so he decided to comfort him.

Neo: Are you a nervous?

LM: You could say that. I mean I want to be with you in the Neb, but with fourteen other teams in the line, it's not going to be easy.

Morpheus: Don't you worry LM, Lock is a determine commander who makes the right decisions. I'm going tell you one thing. Whatever happens in there will happen, and there is nothing you could do about it.

LM bowed his head down knowing that what Morpheus said is true. Morpheus knocked on the steel door to see if anyone's there. They then heard the sound of the locks unclamping themselves, which means that the door is unlock.

Neo: Good luck LM.

LM: Thanks; I'm going to need it.

LM approached the door and opened it. He then entered the room and observed the place. On one side there's a planning station has blue prints and schematics of the docks of Zion and multiple screens above them. On the other side is a map of the dock's structure and a bookcase filled with old books, antique ammunition, and a bunch of other things. He then notices someone standing in front of a desk. He was wearing a leather vest with a red and white sleeve shirt and brown pants and boots. He then heard him talking to someone who was sitting at the desk. He could tell that the person sitting at the desk is Commander Lock.

Man: Even though both ships were severely damaged, both teams were able to survive with minor injuries. The problem is that it will take us months to repair two ships.

Commander Lock: How many sentinels were there?

Man: Well according to the Visanties, about ten to fifteen sentinels. Thankfully we were able to secure gate eight and lock it before the sentinels ever got a chance in entering.

Commander Lock: Excellent work Captain Mifune. If that gate hasn't been lock there would've been many casualties.

Captain Mifune: Commander, do you know why these machines were following both the Visanties and the Vigilant?

Commander Lock: I believe that the machines are desperate in destroying Zion. And one of the main reasons that they're trying to attack the city is because of Neo.

Captain Mifune: Neo? But Neo has been here for two years and he'd helped us free more minds then anyone we ever known.

Commander Lock: That's the problem. Because of Neo freeing more people from the Matrix, the machines must be real piss off. It looks like they won't stop at nothing to take Zion out, so we must protect this city by any means necessary. Now I want you to improve all our defenses and make sure that there are three APUs guarding the gates incase another incident like that happens again.

Lock then looked at LM looking at one of the screens above the planning station then looked back at Mifune.

Commander Lock: You are dismissed captain. Now please leave, I got a newcomer here waiting to be assigned to a team.

Captain Mifune: Yes sir.

Captain Mifune then left the commander's desk and exited the office, leaving LM with Lock.

Commander Lock: Now if you're done looking at my stuff, we will get started.

LM took his eyes off the screen and approached the desk.

LM: Sorry Lock, I was kind of interested in all this technology you have in your office.

Commander Lock: I could understand your interest in all my techs and mechanics. I mostly use this office as an operation facility in case the machines ever break through the docks. By the way, now that your part of Zion's soldiers, you can either call me sir or commander not Lock.

LM: Yes sir.

Lock looked at a clipboard with a few papers attached to it. While he was doing that, LM looked at Lock's desk. His desk has a few books, a desk lamp, an old war phone, and a mini computer.

Commander Lock: Now, your name it LM correct?

LM: (looking at Lock) Yes sir.

Commander Lock: And it says here that both Morpheus and Neo trained you on the basic training programs.

LM: Actually commander, Morpheus taught me the basics, Neo taught me all his skills. You know, the bullet stop, flying, the whole deal.

Commander Lock: I see.

LM: Is there a problem commander?

Commander Lock: No, it's just that people believe that Neo could end this war, but I don't. Having one person stopping a race of machines is a complete lunacy, everyone should know that. Now I don't want to talk about it, I want to talk about you joining a team.

LM: Yes sir.

Commander Lock: Now, you already know by now that when someone passes the basic training programs, he or she must enlist in a team. However, I'm the one that can make the decision on which team the person will be on. According to the notes on this pamphlet it say that you've been training for three months. A normal student always train for six to seven months before he or she get enlisted.

LM: Well sir, I was taught by the best.

Commander Lock: I can see that. Now judging by your progress and unique style in combat, I think I can assign you to the Mjolnir.

LM: The who?

Commander Lock: The Mjolnir, but they want to be called the Hammers. I don't understand why they want to change their name, maybe they want don't like the first name at all, saying it is confusing. Anyways, the captain of that team is Roland; you will be following his orders when you're on his ship. They'll be expecting you in a year so you better train long and hard if you want to survive in the Matrix. (handing LM a piece of paper) The picture of the ship is on the top page and it's parked at dock ten, be there at the time on the paper.

Lock then went back to his work but then noticed that LM was still in his office.

Commander Lock: Is there a problem LM?

LM: There is one problem sir. It's about me being assigned on the Mjolnir, I don't like being on this team already.

Commander Lock: What are you talking about?

LM: I'm talking about being on the Nebuchadnezzar.

Commander Lock: I'm sorry LM, but the Morpheus won't allow any crewmembers in the Nebuchadnezzar. I mean the only member they hired was an operator and they don't want any fresh blood.

LM: But sir, I want to be in the Nebuchadnezzar because-

Commander Lock: Because you want to be with your teacher, Neo? It's not going to happen kid, that ship is dangerous for anyone to be in. You're too young, you don't know about it.

LM: With all do respect sir. Neo was the one who taught me his skills and techniques; I should be the one to be assigned to the Neb. I mean he's the one chosen to end this war of yours. He's the one that would fulfill a prophecy. He's the one-

Commander Lock: I don't want to hear any of this shit! I don't care about chosen ones, prophecies, or destinies! I only care about one thing, and that's protecting this city from the machines. And in order for me to do that, I need soldiers that would follow my orders. Now I know that your teacher is Neo but I'm your commander, so whatever I say, you follow. And when I say your joining the Mjolnir, you're joining the Mjolnir. If you don't follow that order, you're going to find out how the machines torture us. Do I make myself clear?

LM didn't like what he heard, but he had no other choice. Lock is his commander and he can't refuse an order. So he sucked it all up and gave the commander the four words.

LM: Yes sir, understood sir.

Commander Lock: Excellent. Your mission will begin next year so I suggest that you continue your training immediately. You are dismissed.

LM left the desk and exited the office. When he went out the door, he saw both Morpheus and Neo waiting for him outside.

Morpheus: How did it go? I can tell it is bad.

LM crumpled the paper in his hand and left for the elevator without saying a word.

Neo: It's bad.

Both Neo and Morpheus quickly ran after LM before he would go berserk on someone.

_LM: I was so upset after hearing that I would be joining the Mjolnir, and not the Nebuchadnezzar. I should have every right to be upset after that. But Lock is a strict guy and I didn't want to know about what Lock would do to me if I don't follow his orders. However, this gave birth to a whole new team the next day._

The following day, LM was at the orphanage cafeteria, sitting with his friends quickly scuffing the white slop like a pig. His friends were staring at him in a weird kind of way.

Night Owl: Uh… You know, you're going to get sick if you keep eating like that.

LM: I don't care. After what Lock did to me, I feel better drowning my sorrows in this slop.

Kill Switch: You mean Commander Lock?

LM: Yeah.

Kill Switch: What did he do that made you eating like a mad man?

LM: Well he assigned me to a team that I don't really need to be in.

Max Speed: And what team were you assigned to?

LM: The Mjolnir or the Hammers or whatever the hell their team name is.

Connector: So, that's a great team to be in, and Roland is a great captain to be with.

LM: Yeah I know that. But I feel better being in the Nebuchadnezzar, because my teacher's in that ship. I want to be closer to Neo but Lock put me into another team, farther away from Neo. I don't understand why I won't be on the Neb?

Night Owl: Did he tell you that the Neb is dangerous?

LM: Yeah, he did. Why do you ask?

Silent Night: LM, I think we should tell you about what happened to the Nebuchadnezzar. Two years ago, the Neb suffered a horrible fate. In one day, six member of the Neb died. One of them was a traitor among other things.

Kill Switch: Yeah, ever since that incident, Lock's afraid that if anyone else gets in that ship, they might get hurt or worse. That's why he doesn't want anyone in the Nebuchadnezzar.

LM bowed his head down in disappointment.

Kill Switch: Hey, don't feel bad about it LM. You're not alone in this place. Max told you that I was banned from the Nobalies, but the rest of us were either kicked out or suspended.

Connecter: Tell me about it. The Vigilant kicked me out for hacking the security grid illegally. Saying that the grid was incredibly hard to incriped.

Max Speed: I've been suspended from the Logos for not following a direct order from the captain.

Night Owl: I was banished from the Osirus for reasons beyond my control. It's a long story; I don't want to talk about it.

LM: And was Lock the one responsible for kicking you out of the teams?

All nodded.

LM: Figures.

Silent Night: He thinks that we don't obey either the rules or orders in Zion. But the thing is that we like to do what whatever we want in the Matrix.

LM: Well if you guys want to do whatever in the Matrix, why don't you form your own team?

Kill Switch: Hey that's it! We can form our own team and work together.

Night Owl: Yeah, we each have a different talent in the Matrix. We can do this!

Max Speed: Your right. To hell with Lock and his stupid orders! If we form this team, we can prove to Commander Deadbolt that we follow the Matrix by our own rules.

Silent Night: Guys, are we forgetting something? We need a captain to lead us.

Connecter: No problem, (looking at LM) we already have a captain.

All of them were looking at LM with clever smiles on their faces.

LM: What's everyone looking at? (realizing) Oh no, no way! I don't qualify as a captain. I mean I never lead any team in the high school gym.

Night Owl: Come on LM. Neo has taught you and you have the same skills and techniques as him. You'll fit perfectly in the captain position.

LM: Yeah but still, this won't work at all. In order to make a team, we need an operator to help us through the Matrix and a team name.

Connecter: Will work on that.

While they were talking about putting together a team, Link approached LM.

Link: I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?

All of them except LM was shaking their heads and started saying no.

Link: Good. Now if you don't mind, I have to take LM to see her.

LM: (looking at Link) Who?

Link: The Oracle.

**That's the end of chapter twelve. On the next chapter, LM meets the Oracle. Please Review.**


	14. Visiting the Oracle

**If anyone got a chance to see the new episode of the Teen Titans on Monday, then you should know that one of the fight scenes was similar to the first Matrix movie. There is a part where Control Freak says, "I even know Kung Fu. Whoa.", which is what Neo said in the Matrix. If anyone saw this episode, please talk to me. Now onto the next chapter. In this chapter, LM visits the Oracle for the first time, and she gives him a wealth of knowledge. Plus, LM takes a short visit to a certain grave.**

**Chapter Notes**

**This part is sort of similar to the Oracle scene from the first Matrix movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix.**

Chapter 13: Visiting the Oracle

Morpheus, Neo, Trinity, and LM were sitting at the dentist like chairs with the needle cables connected to the back of their necks. Link was typing a few key sequences on the keyboards at the control center.

Link: O.K. boys and girl, please remain seated and keep your hands and arms inside the chair at all times.

Link then pushed the button that had the double diamonds. In the Matrix, in an old abandoned hotel room, an old fashion black phone was ringing continuously. Around the phone were Morpheus, Trinity, Neo, and LM. Morpheus approached the phone and picked it up.

Morpheus: We're in.

They all then exited the back of the hotel's loading dock and into the back alley, where a black Oldsmobile Cutless Supreme with suicide doors on the back is waiting.

Morpheus: We should hurry, who knows if the agents could be tracking us.

They all got into the car, with Trinity at the steering wheel, and drove out of the ally way and entered the streets of Metro City. Ten minutes had passed and LM was starring at the back seat window, looking at the people walking by on the sidewalk.

Morpheus: Unbelievable isn't it?

LM looked at Morpheus who was in the front seat.

LM: What's unbelievable?

Morpheus: Everybody going about their lives, unaware that the truth is right in front of their eyes.

LM: Shouldn't they know that they're living inside an eternal virtual game?

Morpheus: When they realize the truth, they'll have a choice to either be unplugged remain in way they are.

LM: If they want to know the truth, why not unplugged them all?

Morpheus: Like I said before, most of these people are not ready to be unplugged yet. If we did that, then the machines won't have the efficient energy they need.

LM: Figures… So, who is this Oracle anyways? Is she some type of fortuneteller or something?

Morpheus: She is our guide LM, she help us find the path. She was the one that created the prophecy to end this war. She is old; she's been with us since the beginning of the resistance.

LM: You mean she knows about everything, and she's always right about it?

Neo: Try not to think of it as right or wrong, she can only tell you the truth and nothing more.

LM: And did she help all of you find the right path?

The crew stayed silent after hearing that question.

LM: I'll take that as a yes.

They were quiet the rest of the trip. The car then turned into a small street and parked in front of an apartment complex with the walls on the ground floor filled with graffiti.

Morpheus: We're here. Neo, you come with me. Trinity, you stay in the car, this won't take long.

Morpheus, Neo, and LM exited the car and entered the apartment building. They then approached the elevator in the main lobby as Morpheus pushed the up button and the door automatically opened. They entered the elevator as Neo pushed a button labeled eleven. The elevator headed upwards until it reached the eleventh floor and the doors opened up. They went out of the elevator and walked down a narrow hallway with a number of doors. They then approach a door with the number 1126.

LM: So, this is where the Oracle lives?

Morpheus: Yes LM, however we can only show you the door, it's up to you to decide if you want to come in.

LM slowly reached his hand to the doorknob. But when put his hand on the knob, the door suddenly opened revealing a beautiful woman in her late thirties.

Woman: Hello Neo, Morpheus. It's been a while. (looking at LM) And you must be LM.

LM: Nice to meet you too. Are you the Oracle?

Woman: No, but she's expecting you. Please come in.

Soon enough, all three of them entered the room. They all went into the main living room filled with antique furniture. LM then notices a number of kids around the living room. Two kids were sitting at a table playing chess, a young girl was sitting on the sofa reading a book, two small children were playing with blocks that were floating in the air, and a young boy sitting on a chair looking at a fireball that was formed at the palm of his hand. LM looked confused at what is going on.

LM: Uh… Who or what are these people?

Woman: These are the other potentials, ones who understands the Matrix and are waiting to be freed. I'll go see if the Oracle can see you. Make yourselves right at home.

The woman went into another room that had beads for a door. LM and Neo sat on the sofa next to the girl while Morpheus stood next to the sofa. LM was watching Looney Tunes on an old fashion television (Of course that's what's on the TV since there are kids in the room) wondering what the Oracle would say. He then decided that maybe he should talk to Neo about her.

LM: Hey Neo.

Neo: Yes.

LM: I was wondering about the Oracle, is what she says always true?

Neo: Truth or not, whatever she says will make us believe. That's all I could tell you about.

LM: What did the Oracle said to you when you first visit her?

Neo: She told me that I need to make a choice, either Morpheus's life or mine.

LM: And did you made the right choice?

Neo: You could say that.

LM: And what about the war? Did she tell you how you're going to end it?

Neo: That I'm pretty sure the Oracle doesn't know. But when we reach the end of the war, I'll do what's right to protect Zion, even if it means sacrificing my own life.

LM: I see.

The woman then returned to the living room and approached LM.

Woman: LM, the Oracle will see you now.

LM looked at the woman and stood up. He was about to reach the next room when Morpheus stopped him, telling him something he should know.

Morpheus: I should let you know LM that the Oracle will tell you something that you must do in the future. What she'll say to you is for you and you alone.

LM nodded and entered the other room through the beads. When he walked through the door he was in an old fashioned kitchen. When he looked around and noticed an old lady with frizzle hair, wearing a green flower dress with an orange apron looking at the inside of an oven.

The Oracle: I know you're LM, be there in a second.

LM: Are you the Oracle?

The Oracle: Bingo! (looking at LM) Not quite what your expecting right?

LM: No not at all. I thought that the Oracle is a-

The Oracle: A goddess? Fraid not. Sometimes the Matrix has many surprises in store. Almost done. Mmmmm… The smell of homemade cookies can really bring warmth to the heart.

She then put on her oven mittens, opened the oven, took the tray of cookies, and placed it on the kitchen counter.

The Oracle: Now I know that I would like you to sit down, but I know you're not going to. And don't worry about the vase.

LM: What vase?

LM's arm hit the vase of flowers and made it fall to the floor, shattering it to pieces. LM then realized what happened.

The Oracle: That vase.

LM: I'm so sorry. I didn't really mean to-

The Oracle: I said don't worry about it. I'll get one of my kids to fix it.

LM: Wait, how did you know- (realizing) Uh, never mind.

The Oracle: You are more clever then I thought.

LM: I have my reasons. Now if you're the Oracle, then you must know about me.

The Oracle: Indeed. I know you had that dream about the real world and it haunted you every night. You then met Neo on a chat room and freed yourself from the Matrix. Neo trained you by teaching you all the skills he has. And now you are with me and want to know what your future will bring.

LM's face was dumbfounded when the Oracle said everything LM did.

LM: O.K., this is starting to get real freaky.

The Oracle: Don't worry LM. Here in the Matrix, you have to expect the unexpected. Now let me take a look at you.

The Oracle put on her glasses and looked at LM.

The Oracle: Now open your mouth and say Ah.

LM: (opening his mouth) Aaaaahhhhhh…

The Oracle then checked the palm of LM's hands.

The Oracle: Oh my. Oh my my my…

The Oracle sat on a chair grabbing a cigarette box off the kitchen table. She took a cigarette out of the box and lit it up to start smoking. LM didn't know what is going on.

LM: So what happened? What do mean when you said, "Oh my." Is it something bad?

The Oracle: Sorry kid, you got the guts and the skills, but it's not going to prepare you for what lies ahead.

LM: Why, is it bad?

The Oracle: No it's not that. It's just that something's going to happen to you at the end of the war.

LM: What's going to happen, am I going to die?

The Oracle: I really wish to tell you but sadly I can't. Only you have to find out yourself.

LM: What about the path before the end? What's going to happen to me?

The Oracle: Why do the young ones ask so many questions? All I should let you know is that what's going to happen to you after you leave here will make you a different person. You have to make the right decisions in order for you to get closer to your enemies. You have to be brave at the face of danger. Do what's right in both your heart and soul.

LM understood what the Oracle said but somehow, in his mind, he had major doubt too. The Oracle noticed it and decided to comfort him taking a puff from her cigarette.

The Oracle: I could tell by the look on your face, there's something troubling you. There's a question spinning around in your head, a question that everyone has after they were unplugged. Why didn't I take the blue pill?

LM looked at the Oracle and was surprised that she said the question that was in his head.

The Oralce: I know you once had a happy life. You had a loving family, best friends, everything you'd ever wanted. But after your dream, you had questions about what's real and what's an illusion. (smoking) So you gave up your life in order for you to see the truth. Losing everything you cherished and loved was a great sacrifice, even though you know that it's all fake. You got to put it all behind you, it's all in the past now. You have to look forward into the future if you want to survive.

The Oracle put her cigarette away, stood up out of the chair, and approached the counter where the tray of cookies are. She then picked it up and offered it to LM.

The Oracle: Please have a cookie they taste wonderful.

LM took a cookie off the tray and tasted it.

LM: Not bad. In fact this is the only thing that's edible I had for the past three months.

LM kept eating the cookie while the Oracle bend over and picked up a red rose from the flowers that were in the vase. She then gave it to LM who was finishing his cookie.

LM: What's the rose for?

The Oracle: In case you want to visit your past. Don't worry about it LM, once you leave this place, you will feel better. I hope we meet again someday.

LM nodded and left the kitchen. He entered the living room where Neo and Morpheus were waiting. Morpheus then approached LM.

Morpheus: What she said to you is an important part of your life. There's no point in changing your future, you just have to see it yourself. Come.

Morpheus, Neo, and LM left the apartment complex and went into the car where Trinity was parked. When they went in the car, Trinity put the shift gear to drive, left the apartment, entered the busy street. LM kept looking at the side window, noticing more people walking about. He even noticed that he still had the rose in his hands. He decided to do what the Oracle said and visits his past he left behind.

LM: Morpheus, can we make one more stop before we jack out?

Morpheus: For what purpose LM?

LM: I just want to visit my past.

Later on, they were in a cemetery on a steep hill in Union City. The car was parked close to a dumpster with the team from the Nebechadnezzar and LM inside.

Morpheus: I want you to be back here in five minutes, after that we're leaving. Is that clear?

LM: Don't worry Morpheus, this won't take long.

LM exited out of the car and walk through the fields of graveyards, with a red rose in his hand. Back in the car, Trinity, Morpheus, and Neo waited for LM in the car.

Trinity: I don't like this. Why would LM want to come here? He should know that agents are patrolling the area.

Morpheus: True, but he has to do something that would keep himself in balance.

Neo understood what Morpheus said but decided to give LM some company. He then opened the back seat door and exited the vehicle.

Trinity: Neo, what are you doing.

Neo: I thought it would be nice if LM likes some company.

Trinity: But-

Morpheus: Leave him Trinity, let him do what he must.

Trinity nodded as Neo followed LM's path through the cemetery. Meanwhile, LM kept looking through the tombstones finding the right grave. It was then he noticed a tombstone that made his soul dropped. The grave had something written engraved to it. It reads:

**Luis Javier Morgado**

**May 25, 1983 – April 23, 2001**

**Beloved Son**

A tear went down on his cheek, as he knows that this was his past he gave up on. He looked down and saw a stone vase with some dying flowers. He took the dead flowers out of the vase and placed the red rose in it. He was silent the whole time but someone interrupted him.

Neo: Is this your grave?

LM looked up and saw Neo behind him.

LM: Oh Neo, didn't know that you were there. Yes, it is my grave. Weird don't you think?

Neo: What's weird?

LM: Someone who died in this world three months ago is visiting his own resting place.

Neo: Oh yeah. It's hard for most people to except the truth. But hardest part is to give up the past they once had.

LM: I know, but it's tough for me to get through this. I missed my family, my friends, my very own life, even if it was a lie. I'm sure that you had a nice life too.

Neo: Afraid not. Before I was unplugged my life was pure hell. My job sucked, I barely knew my family, and I was hacking through illegal material. I couldn't stand it much longer so I decided to look for Morpheus in the hacker circles. Once I found him, he helped me free my mind.

LM: Well, we both came from different paths. Who knows, maybe we can meet each other in one path in the future.

Neo: Maybe. We should go; we don't want to get into trouble.

Neo and LM then headed back to the car. But before LM continued walking down, he looked at his gave one last time.

LM: Good-bye my old life. Good-bye Luis Javier Morgado.

LM then turned his back on his tombstone and headed back to the car.

**That's the end of chapter 13. If it's confusing to you, I'm sorry about what I wrote down. The next chapter is going to be LM's first mission. Please Review.**


	15. LM's First Mission

**Sorry about the long wait. But due to college and my studies, it's going to take a while for me to update any chapters. Thanks for your patient. Now, a lot of stuff is going to happen in this chapter. LM's new team gets an operator, LM meets the crew of the Mjolnir, and he gets his first mission. He's going to meet his soon to be archenemy, and you'll never guess whom it is.**

**Chapter Notes**

**The Mjolnir crew from Revolutions is going to be in this chapter.**

**_Narrative: Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix.**

Chapter 14: LM's First Mission

_LM: After my visit with the Oracle, I trained long and hard before I headed to the Mjolnir. I went through all the training programs both Morpheus and Neo taught me, gaining speed, strength, and focus. It was maybe because after when I saw my grave, I know that it was the past and I want to step forth into the future. That's why I pushed myself in training, to be better then my past self, to grow strong and not weak. A year has past and it's the day I get on the Mjolnir A.K.A. the Hammers. I was nineteen at that time and I was ready for anything now._

LM was sitting at the cafeteria with his friends, but he was real nervous. It's because today is the day that he needs to join the crew of the Mjolnir, or the Hammers to be more precise. He was sitting at the table looking down at his bowl or soggy stuff, slowly eating it while his friends thought up some names for their team, which apparently isn't going anywhere.

Night Owl: What about the Inocads?

Silent Night: Nah, too ridiculous.

Kill Switch: The Rushers?

Silent Night: Too lame.

Max Speed: The Night Riders.

Silent Night: That name's already taken. Come on guys, can you come up with any good names for our team?

Connecter: Well every time we come up with a good name you always reject them.

Silent Night: Because I don't want a name that sounds like it came from a junkyard or straight from someone's ass. This team needs a name that means something, that someone would understand.

Kill Switch: Then why don't you let LM decide on a name? I mean he's the leader for god's sake.

Max Speed: Kill Switch, LM's been training long and hard up to today. This is his day to join the Mjolnir, it's real important for him.

Kill Switch: What? He's still part of that team. Shouldn't he just quit the team if he's not into it?

LM: I can't do that. If I do quit the team, then Lock would ask me some questions, which would take forever. Besides, it's not all that bad. I'll be able to get into the Matrix; I haven't been there since I visited the Oracle.

Night Owl: You right for one thing. It's been a while since you were out of the Matrix, but you seem to be a little distracted. Are you still thinking about what the Oracle said to you?

LM: Yeah, it's kind of confusing to tell you the truth. Do any of you guys know what she means by "Something's going to happen to me at the end of the war?"

Max Speed: Don't know man.

Kill Switch: No clue.

Night Owl: Sorry LM, known of us don't have an idea what it means. It's like the Oracle said to you, you have to find out yourself.

LM: Right, right, right… (standing up) Listen, I like to talk about this but I need to get to the docks. I got a funny feeling the Roland would be little pissed off if I'm late.

Connecter: Wait LM, before you go, we got something to show you.

LM: Sorry but I really need to get going.

Connecter: But this will only take five minutes.

LM looked at Connecter, and realized that it could be important.

LM: All right, fine. What is it that you want me to see?

Connecter: O.K., remember when you said that we need an operator for this team?

LM: Yeah so?

Connecter: Well, we found someone that can be our operator. (yelling at a different direction) HEY KID, GET OVER HERE!

A young person sat up from another table and approached LM's table. The youngster is 5'1 has short brown fuzz-like hair and brown eyes. LM looked at the guy with look of both confusion and uncertainty.

Connecter: LM, I would like you to meet our new operator, Kid.

Kid shook LM's hand and had a smile on his face.

Kid: Hi LM, It's nice to meet someone that Neo trained.

LM: Uh… Nice to see you too Kid. Wait a sec, you know Neo, my teacher?

Kid: Of course, you see both you and me have one thing in common. Neo freed both of us, saved us from our eternal prison. We would be thankful for what he did for us.

LM: O.K. a couple of things we should straighten up before I could make up my mind. First of all, your name "Kid". That's the lamest name I ever heard around here. And secondly, I don't think Neo saved us from anything, we saved ourselves from the Matrix, we did it ourselves.

Kid: But I'm pretty sure that it was destiny to be with Neo.

LM: Could you give me a moment?

Kid: Sure.

LM went to his soon to be team for an explanation.

LM: What the hell is this? Is this the only operator good enough to be a part of the team?

Connecter: Only operator? This is all I got! I mean he did say that both of you got out of the Matrix thanks to Neo.

LM: Yeah well I was expecting an operator with years of experience in handling hacking and downloading in the Matrix, not some snot nose punk at the age of- (looking at Kid) How old are you Kid?

Kid: I'm sixteen, going to be seventeen in a month.

LM: SIXTEEN YEARS OLD!? GOOD GOD CONNECTER, HE'S TOO YOUNG!

Connecter: O.K. maybe he's a little young for his age but he's been learning in a class on how to hack into the Matrix and looking through the code. He's been going though it all for five months and he's already mastering it.

LM: And exactly where and when did you met him?

Connecter: He attended Matrix Hacking 101 with me. I thought it was kind of crazy to have a pod person learning to hack, but for the next two months he was a quick learner just like you. So I decided to talk to him, we became friends and somehow told him all about you and your training with Neo.

LM: Should've known. (looking at the rest of the team) And did anyone one of you know about this?

Night Owl: Well, Connecter told us about Kid but he didn't say anything about him being on the team until now.

Silent Night: Yeah, looks like he kept that part as a secret for himself.

Connecter: Hey, I was going to make it a surprise for all of you. Don't start blaming it on me like it's all my fault.

Kid: Hey is everything O.K.?

All but Kid: Yes!

LM: Listen Connecter, your sure that he can perform as an operator.

Connecter: Just give him a chance LM, he deserves it.

LM then looked at Kid and approached him.

LM: All right Kid, you want the job as an operator of my team?

Kid: Of course. I would do anything to be apart of your team.

LM: O.K. then, I'll see what you can do the moment I have my free time. Now if you excuse me, I'm already late for something.

LM left his table and exited the cafeteria, while Kid looked at him and turned to the team.

Kid: Is he all right?

Silent Night: Don't mind LM, he has business to take care of first.

LM exited the elevator shaft and into the docks. He then took out a piece of crumbled paper where it shows the Mjolnir's name and the number of the dock its in.

LM: Let's see, the paper said that the Mjolnir is in dock twelve. Now where is it?

LM walked across the catwalk to find the appropriate dock. After a few minutes, he found the right dock, cause it had the number twelve on the steel floor. He then noticed a ship bigger then the Nebuchadnezzar with multiple gun torrents on the sides, top, and bottom. He looked around to see if anyone was outside but it turned out that no one is outside. He then decided to enter the Mjolnir to see if they are inside. He climbed up the ladder and entered the main deck of the ship. He continued looking but still couldn't find anyone in the ship.

LM: Hello! Anyone in here? Sorry if I'm intruding but I didn't see anyone outside so I thought you're in here. Where did everybody go?

LM kept his eyes clear on anyone who's in when he spotted a weapons rack with some strange rifles. They had a small point at the end of it, small battery capsules around the rifle, and some kind of computer screen attached on top. LM wondered what is it and decided to grab it until someone called out to him.

Man: I suggest not touching it.

LM turned around and saw a man in his forties with salt and pepper hair and an English accent.

Man: Those EMP guns are useful incase a Sentinel gets too close, but they're very dangerous to a human. Make the wrong shot and there would put a hole in someone's torso. (walking up to LM) My name is Roland, captain of the Hammers, and you must be LM.

They then shock hands with each other then pulled them apart.

LM: A pleasure to meet you too. Tell me, you call this ship the Hammers, but the name of the ship is actually the Mjolnir.

Roland: The first name is sort of a tongue twister to us. We decided to change the name to the Hammers and hope that the Commander would approve it in the future. Now it's not like any new comer to come here late.

LM: I'm sorry captain, but I was busy with other things and-

Roland: Being busy is not an excuse for being late.

LM: I'm sorry sir, it will never happen again.

Roland: I hope you keep that promise. Now let me give you the grand tour of the Hammers.

Roland took LM to tour around the Hammers, showing him the main deck, the cockpit area, the gun bay, the infirmary, and the bedrooms. He then took LM to the mess hall where five members were at the table eating some of the white slop.

Roland: And this is the mess hall where we eat. Now LM, I would like you to meet my crewmembers. This is Cas, Colt, Mauser, Maggie, and our operator, AK.

LM: Hi, how's everyone doing today?

Cas: Hey, are you the kid that Neo taught?

LM: Uh… Yeah. How do you know?

Mauser: We heard about you, they say that you have every skill Neo has. Perhaps maybe you can show those moves to us in the Matrix.

LM: Well, I don't know. You have to wait.

Just then the alarm just went off in the ship and everyone noticed it.

Roland: Looks like we won't have to wait that long. Everyone to the main deck!

Soon the Hammers team went to the main deck with AK at the control council.

AK: This is the Hammers reporting for duty.

One of the screens flickered as Commander Lock's face appeared.

Commander Lock: (on the screen) This is Commander Lock, is Captain Roland there?

AK took off his headset and gave it to Roland. Roland then put on the headset and sat on the operator chair.

Roland: This is Captain Roland of the Hammers. To what seems to be the problem commander.

Commander Lock: (on the screen) I see you all already met your new member, but I'm afraid we have to cut the introductions short. We got trouble in the Matrix.

Roland: What is it this time commander.

Commander Lock: (on the screen) Reports indicate that Merovingian's up to no good again. For what we know so far is that he had stolen a device capable of deleting a system. I want your team to investigate this and find the device. I already got three additional teams ready to take down Merovingian's plans when the device is located.

Roland: Understood sir.

Commander Lock: And one more thing captain, make sure that LM gets a what's to come.

Roland: Of course sir, I'll make sure that LM will be ready for anything.

Commander Lock: Good, Commander Lock signing out.

The screen then went blank as Roland looked at his team, who were waiting for his orders.

Roland: All right team, Merovigian is up to his old tricks again, this time he's stole a device that can destroy a system in the Matrix. We're going to investigate and find the device before it's activated. Once the device is located, we'll call for help, we got three other teams ready to attack Merovingian's base and deactivate the device. We have to act now. Colt, get the ship up and running, we'll be leaving the docks shortly. AK, when we reach our broadcasting level, make sure that the Matrix is online. We'll be entering the Matrix as soon as we land. Let's move it team!

Soon enough everyone was moving around the main deck, getting ready to depart. But LM just stood there wondering about the name of this enemy Roland talked about.

LM: Merovingian, who's he?

After a few minutes, they left the docks in their ship and into the tunnels of real. Both Roland and Colt were at the cockpit driving the Mjolnir ship in different directions.

Colt: Sir, are you sure that we can broadcast in this sector?

Roland: I'm pretty sure.

Colt: I don't know about this. I'm sensing some serious Sentinel activity around this area.

Roland: As long as they're far away, it's fine by me.

LM then entered the cockpit area, knowing what's going on. Roland noticed him and looked at LM.

Roland: Shouldn't you be in your quarters until we start broadcasting.

LM: My apologize captain, my room was a little confined so I thought I could walk about the ship to get use to it's surroundings. (looking at the front view window) So, what is it that I'm looking at here?

Roland: You're looking at one of the many service and waste systems in the real world.

LM: You mean sewers.

Roland: They use to be connected to cities and could go hundreds of miles. Now these sewers are all that's left after the battle. We use them to travel through the tunnels looking for a broadcasting station. However this is where the sentinels dwell as well.

LM: Sentinels?

Roland: They are killing machines that travel in groups. They are design for one thing and one thing only, search and destroy.

The ship then headed up to a desolate spot and scanned the area to see if there's any unusual activity. The ship then opened its landing gear and parked carefully on top of the metal debris. With the ship on the ground both Roland and Colt flipped some switches to deactivate the cockpit controls.

Roland: (looking at LM) What are you still doing here?

LM: I was just wondering about this Merovingian you talked about earlier. Who is this guy anyways?

Roland: Merovingian is not human, he's a program.

LM: A program?

Roland: Yes, he's a program sent by the machines to balance the Matrix like the Oracle and other programs. But unlike other programs, he disregarding the rules and wants to take over the Matrix his own way. He became so obsessed over power ever since.

LM: If he wants that kind of power, why won't the machines delete him out of existence?

Roland: The machines tried that but couldn't erase him out. He's using a firewall to protect himself from any deletion device. The machines thought that it's best not to get involved with a program so egomaniacal as Merovingian.

LM: So this program is tough. Figures.

Roland: Yeah, it isn't easy taking someone like him out of the picture. Now head to the main deck, will be entering the Matrix ASAP.

LM, Roland, and Colt left the cockpit and entered the main deck. And just like that. The Hammers team, except for Maggie, were in the dentist chairs with the needles attached to the back of their necks. AK was at the control center punching sequences on the keyboards then pushed the double diamond button. In the construct, the Hammers were dressed up in suits and were ready for battle. LM however was in his original clothing not knowing what to do.

Roland: You know, you better suit up for battle is you want to survive in the Matrix.

Roland then took out his cell phone and called AK.

AK: (on the phone) Operator.

Roland: AK, give LM some weapons and clothes for combat.

And just like that, racks of weapons and combat clothes appeared out of nowhere. LM stood there in disbelief when he saw everything he can use and wear.

Roland: Pick whatever weapon and outfit you need and be ready in ten minutes.

LM nodded and proceeded picking some clothes and weapons and proceeded to a dressing room that showed up next to the racks. Ten minutes later, he came out of the dressing room showing his new look to the Hammers crew. He was wearing black suit pants, black army boots, a red buttoned sleeve shirt, a black tie, and a black leather trench coat to covers most of his red shirt.

LM: How do I look?

Roland: Not bad, but where are your weapons?

LM gave them a small smirk on his face and opened his trench coat. Underneath it is a weaponry belt with straps that go around the shoulders. The weapons he carried were two P227 pistols, two Mac 11s, four clips for each gun, four explosive grenades, two stun grenades, and two flash bangs.

Roland: Interesting, you seem to be a little protective on yourself.

LM: Hey, I'm new to this whole thing; I need to be careful on what I'm up against.

Roland: Indeed, better safe then sorry as the old saying goes. Here we go.

Suddenly, a black Hummer H2 appeared from above, then the walls, a floor, and a ceiling came in different directions, and multiple inanimate objects came rushing all over them until they all form what looked like the inside of the warehouse. LM stood there silent when he saw all that happening then started to say something.

LM: Damn…

An old telephone came down from the ceiling and landed on a table. It then started to ring as Roland picked up the phone.

Roland: We're in.

AK: (on the phone) You know what the commander said, just investigate and locate the bomb. We don't have any leads so far so it's best if you could go to one of Merovingian's clubs to find some clues.

Roland: Got it.

AK: One more thing, if LM performs some of Neo's skill, could you tell me what happens?

Roland answered by hanging up the phone looked on to his team.

Mauser: So, where do we start captain?

Roland: Well we don't have any leads yet, so our only option is to go to one of the French man's club and gather clues. The one closest to where we are is the club call "Hell". We'll start from there then work our way to the top.

They all approached the Hummer but LM wants to know one more thing.

LM: Hey Colt, what does the captain mean by the French man?

Colt: That's a nickname we gave to Merovingain because his favorite language is French. It makes him sound all romantic.

LM decided to let that pass and entered the Hummer with the rest of the Hammers crew. With Colt on the steering wheel, they left the warehouse and into the streets of Metro City, thus the beginning of LM's first mission.

**Well, that's all for chapter fourteen. The next chapter's going to be somewhat twisty, but all good along the way. Please review.**


	16. Can’t Beat em’, Join em’

**This next chapter sort of has a twist around it. It involves LM finding a way to get close to Merovingian, even if it means joining sides with him.**

**Chapter Notes**

**The club "Hell" is like the one from Revolution. There's also a part from the action movie, xXx.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix.**

Chapter 15: Can't Beat em', Join em'

The black Hummer drove down the lone street in the dark night. The only people that were on the sidewalk were just prostitutes and homeless people, not to mention a few cops in their police cars. LM was watching it all through the back seat window.

Roland: You're pretty interested on the view on the outside.

LM looked at Roland who was sitting in the front seat.

LM: Yeah, it's kind of strange you know. That everything I see here is real but it's actually not.

Roland: You'll get use to it; all rookies always have this feeling. You just need to accept it, that's all.

LM: Right.

The Hummer then drove into a parking lot and descended down to the lower levels. But this parking lot continued deeper and deeper until it reached the ground floor. The Hummer then parked at an empty spot not far from what appeared to be a structure with a stone circular frame with a red background and elevator doors made of steel.

LM: So is this the place?

Roland: Yes. It's not much on the outside, but what's inside is where we going to search. The guards don't know that we're the enemy, so it would be easy for us to get in. Colt you stay in the car in case we need a get away. The rest of you are with me. Let's go.

Roland, Cas, Mauser, and LM got out of the Hummer and approached the club without any detection from the bouncers. They entered the elevator as Cas pushed the button labeled "Hell" and the shaft went down. LM then noticed the Hammers team taking out their pistols and small automatic rifles.

LM: Whoa, wait a sec. We're going to storm in and crash the party?

Roland: If we're going to do that, we would be dead when we get there. Weapons aren't allowed in the club, some type rules and policies bull shit. At the bottom of the elevator, there's a coat checker checking both coats and guns. If we turn in our weapons, we're in.

LM: And what happens if we don't.

Roland: Then start praying.

The elevator then approached the bottom floor, making a ding noise. The metal doors then opened and a female in a white wig and a silk green dress approached them.

Female: Good evening and welcome to Club Hell. All weapons must be left in the coat check just ahead. Have a nice day.

The Hammers team then approached the coat check and LM noticed a couple of people standing around the stone pillars holding their rifles and pistols. When they were at the coat checkers booth, they put their pistols and sub-machine guns on the metal table. Even LM took his weaponry belt off around him and placed it on the table.

Coat Checker: Can I have your coat please?

LM: I'm keeping my trench coat thank you.

Coat Checker: Very well.

LM then followed the Hammers to a stairway ascending down. When they went downstairs, LM noticed that he's at a dance hall filled with strange freaks and weirdoes wearing tight black leather suits, spike straps, and different kinds of masks. He got freaked out for a second but then shook it off and head to the bar where the Hammers were at. He tried not to look back but couldn't handle the fact that he was surrounded by freak shows and lesbians.

Bartender: O.K. bud what do you want.

LM looked up and saw a bartender that has a gas mask on his face.

LM: Can I have a Coke?

The bartender nodded and looks through the drinking selves for the soda dispenser.

LM: When I have a first mission, I thought that it would be like some James Bond type of shit. I wasn't expecting an entire ballroom filled with psychopathic, twisted, deranged, nuts form the underworld.

Mauser: Well this is one reason why the club is called Hell. Besides, you always have to-

LM: I know, expect the unexpected. Jesus Christ I'm starting to have second thoughts about taking the red pill.

Roland: There he is.

The Hammers team looked up at a balcony and saw a man in his mid thirties wearing a very expensive suit.

French Man: Bonsoir amis. How's everyone doing tonight?

The crowd cheers.

French Man: Très bien. I just want you all to know that in a few days I'm going prove to the pathetic world out there that I will strike. And soon the world will belong to me, Merovingian. But for now, ferme nous célébrer!

The crowd cheers yet again and went back to their business. LM then turned his head away from the balcony and drank his Coke.

LM: I got a funny feeling that the guy speaking French up there is Merovingain.

Roland: You are correct. Merovingain owns this club and many others; he's most likely a rich tycoon in the underworld business. But underneath all that billionaire crap is an evil program determine to take over the Matrix his own way. He's planning on something, which could be the reason why he stole a device. If we could get close enough to the French man, then maybe we could find out what he's up to.

LM thought about it for a moment then remembered what the Oracle said to him.

The Oracle's voice: You have to make the right decisions in order for you to get closer to your enemies.

LM: Hey Captain, did you say that the guards think we're just harmless spectators.

Roland: Yes, why did you ask?

LM: I'm just wondering that's all. (standing up) I'm heading for the restroom.

LM then left the bar, but didn't head for a restroom. Instead, with a smirk on his face, he had an idea. At the staircase entrance that lead up to the balcony, two people were guarding it. One was skinny male with pale skin; the other was an athletic black male with some strange tattoo design on his face. They were just talking when LM approached them.

LM: Hey guys, how ya doin'? I'm looking for Merovingian. Can I talk to him?

Before they could stop him, LM rushed past the guards and ran up the curved staircase with the guards following him. LM then made it to the balcony level where Merovingian was. Sitting next to him was a beautiful woman wearing a red sexy dress and has a Japanese hairstyle. In the other seat is a homeless man with messy hair and beard, old clothes, and on one of his arms were different varieties of watches.

LM: Hey, you must be Merovingain. Just the person I-

Suddenly two guards pulled out their 1911 pistols and pointed them at the back of LM's head. LM felt it from behind him and knew what was coming. He had to think fast before things get worse.

LM: Hey, what's the deal? I thought that there are no guns allowed in here.

Merovingian: Only my men can carry their weapons to protect me. However this is a private party and you're not invited.

LM: Come on homes can you just-

LM then heard a noise behind him, meaning that pistols are ready to fire.

Merovingian: Get out.

LM got the French man's attention and went to phase two.

LM: Fine, I know when I'm not invited. But don't come crying to me when rebels start crashing your party.

LM started to head downstairs but Merovingian stopped him.

Merovingian: Bouchez droit labas. What are you talking about?

LM smiled as his plan was working.

LM: First, tell your guards to put away their pistols, I feel very uncomfortable with them around me.

Merovingian signaled the guards and they put away their pistols.

Merovingian: Now, you're saying that rebels are in my club? Ou es elles?

LM walked up to the edge of the balcony and pointed at the bar.

LM: You see those three at the bar?

Merovingain sat up off the comfy sofa chair and headed to the end of the balcony. He looked at what LM pointed and saw the Hammers crew sitting at the bar waiting for someone.

Merovingian: We…

LM: Well technically, they're rebels from another town that hate clubs like this. They said that they are waiting for some of their colleagues to trash the place and rip it to pieces. If I were you, I would kick them out of the club before it gets way ugly.

Merovingian agreed with him and gestured one of the guards to come here. He then whispered something in the guard's ear and he and another guard headed downstairs to get to the bar area. LM observed the view and saw the guards approach the Hammers. They all had an argument and then the team got kicked out of the club in a second. LM chuckled to himself after that little stunt.

Merovingian: You are very observant my friend. Tell me, how did you know about this?

LM: I over heard them while I was at the bar. So I pretended on not listening.

Merovingian: Very clever my dear boy. Tell me what's you're name?

LM: My real name is Luis Javier Morgado, but my friends call me LM.

Merovingian: LM, quite an interesting name. Please, sit, relaxer.

LM followed Merovingian to the sitting area. And sat one on of the sofa chairs.

Merovingian: Boisson?

LM: Uh… No thanks, I'm cool.

Merovingain: Very well then. I would like you to meet my beloved wife, Persephone.

Persephone just sat there silently not saying a word.

LM: Nice to see a lovely lady like you miss. (looking at the homeless person) And what's up with the homeless guy? Trying to give the poor the rich life?

Merovingian: That's my transporter that delivers my equipment. His name is the Trainman.

LM: Trainman? That's the most stupidest name I've ever heard.

Trainman: Oh really, then what's with your name, LM, that sounds so lame.

LM: Well at least I don't dress like a slob (sniffed and covered his nose) and took a bath at a dumpster.

Trainman: And what the hell that means?

LM: (standing up and approached the Trainman) It means that you don't look much like a professional and I think your better off with my fist up your-

A guard blocked LM's path and protected the Trainman.

Merovingian: My apologize, but I don't want anyone hurting the Trainman or any of my associates.

LM then looked at the Trainman and noticed the small smirk and a snicker on his face.

LM: Fine… (returning to his seat and sat down) So, you said that the Trainman transports equipment, what kind of equipment?

Merovingian: Supplies, weapons, technology, l'habituel merde

LM: I see, and does the Trainman transport specific devices like… maybe… I don't know… ones that can destroy a city?

Merovingian was shocked when he heard what LM said.

Merovingian: How did you know about this?

LM: Let's just say that I heard it through the grapevine. You know, all the underground chat rooms been hearing rumors about a certain rich man having a dangerous weapon.

Merovingian: Ah… I never knew I could be that popular. So you're interested in my little project of mine?

LM: You could say that.

Merovingian: Then why don't you tell me about your record?

LM knew that he was going to say that, so he decided to lie to him about his life.

LM: Well for starters, I once killed a kid last year. Shot him with a bullet wound to his head. It was the first time I ever did that in my life. After that, I decided to run away from home and meet my teacher, who is without a doubt, the greatest fighter I had ever seen. He taught me everything he knows about survival, from hand-to-hand combat to weapons defense. After my teachings, I was on my own, fighting my way towards survival from back alleyways to dark streets. If anyone gets in my way, they won't last long. So am I qualified?

Merovingian: (small snicker) You're quite a crude heartless man my dear LM. I like that in you. I can sense a bright future ahead of you. You're in.

LM: (in thought) Perfect, my plan is working. He's not suspecting anything at all. How gullible. (talking) Thank you, I really appreciate it. So, when am I going to see this device of yours?

Merovingian: Soon my ami, soon. But right now, it's getting late. I think we should all get some rest at my Chateau in the mountains.

LM: The mountains? Do you know how far away it is?

Merovingian: Not from where we're going. Come my love and LM, follow me.

Merovingian and Persephone sat up from their sofa chairs and left, LM then followed them but noticed the Trainman still sitting there.

LM: Hey, what about the Trainman?

Merovingian: Don't worry about him LM; he has a tight schedule to keep after this.

LM then continued following the two couples downstairs from the balcony and out of the club. Meanwhile, in the parking lot outside the club, the black Hummer was in its usual parking space with the Hammers team, minus LM, is in it.

Colt: So let me get this straight, you were in the club starting your investigation when the guards show up and said that all of you pose a threat.

Roland: Colt, how many times have we been over this for?

Colt: I'm sorry captain but it was kind of shocking after what happened. How did they know you three were Zion's soldiers?

Roland: I don't know, and I don't care. All I know is that Merovingian is going to bloody pay for this.

Cas: Hey, aren't we 1 member short of a team?

Mauser: Yeah, where's LM?

Roland: For all I know, dead. If those guards found out about us, they must've found out about him.

Cas: Either that or LM got his head stuck in the toilet seat.

They all were laughing at that joke, but then stopped as they see Merovingian, his wife, and a few bodyguards walked out of the club.

Roland: There's Merovingian and his wife, but it looks like they got some tough bodyguards. Best not attack now or it will be a bloody mess.

Mauser: Good idea, better safe then sorry. Wait a second; is that guy behind them who I think he is?

The rest of the team got a closer and noticed one of the guards look exactly like…

The Hammers: LM?

Cas: What the hell is he doing?

Roland: Don't know. But if we get involved then we'll cause more of a problem. Let's jack out from the Matrix and contact the Commander about this situation.

The Hummer then left the parking lot and disappeared into the darkness. Meanwhile, LM followed Merovingian to two double doors in what appears to be an entrance to some kind of storage area.

Merovigian: We're here.

LM: Where's here? This looks like nothing but two doors that will lead to nowhere.

Merovingian: Patience ami, patience.

Merovingian took out a key from his suit pocket and inserted it into the key slot. Once the doors were opened and they all went through it, LM noticed he wasn't in the storage room. Instead, he was in what appeared to be a main lobby of a fabulous mansion with two curved stairways on each side, many statues, and swords and other sharp weapons on the walls.

LM: Whoa… Nice place you got here Merv.

Merovingian: Merci beaucoup, it is my home away from home. Please follow me.

LM continued to follow Merovingian and his wife, Persephone, into one of the corroders of the main room and proceeded down a narrow hallway. From there they entered a private room where LM saw two people watching what appeared to be some type of vampire movie. The two men looked at LM and took action by taking their pistols out.

Merovingian: It's all right garcons; he's with us.

The two men then put their pistols away knowing that Merovingian said he's harmless.

Merovingain: LM meet Cain and Abel, they are my henchmen. They serve me and I tell them to do whatever I want them to do.

Persephone: In short, my husband let them do his dirty work.

Merovingian: (looking at Persephone) Persephone. (looking at LM) Forgive me LM; she's always negative about everything.

LM: Huh… You should see one of the students at my high school, she such a nuisance.

Merovingian: Quite. Cain, give LM a grand tour of the Chateau and show him to his room.

Cain: Yes sir. Come, this way.

Cain exited the private room as LM followed him. For fifteen minutes, Cain showed LM the mansion. He a showed him the ballroom, the dining room, the rec room, library, theater, a weapons museum, the grand court room, and even the secret passages of the mansion. After the grand tour, Cain and LM walk down a long hallway until they stop at a door.

Cain: And this is your room.

Cain opened the door that leads to the guest bedroom. LM walked through it and looked at his surroundings. There was a single bed with lamps on both ends, a nightstand, a bookcase filled with books, a closet, a work desk, and a window.

Cain: Have a pleasant night.

Cain closed the door behind LM as LM took off his trench coat and weaponry belt, which it was returned to him at the coat check at the club, and put them on the chair. He then approached the window and opened it, showing him a view of the night sky and the icy mountains. While looking at the view, LM thought about what he's going to do next.

LM: This is too easy. I gained Merovingian's trust, entered his mansion, and he didn't suspect a thing. I feel bad about what I did to the Hammers, but hey I had to think of way to get Merv's trust in hand. And since I'm here, I better find out what he's up to and locate this device that can destroy a system. Oh well, tomorrow I'll start searching.

LM then jumped on his bed and start sleeping, hoping that he'll get started on the task at hand.

**End of Chapter 15. If anyone doesn't understand French, here's the English translation of the words that were written on this chapter.**

**Bonsoir amis – Good evening friends  
Ferme nous celebrer – Let us celebrate  
Tres Bien – Very good  
Ou es elles – Where are they  
Bouchez droit labas – Stop right there  
Relaxer – Relax  
Boisson – Drink  
L'habitual merde – The usual shit  
We – yes  
Merci beaucoup – Thank you  
garcons – Boys**

**Don't worry people, LM's not turning heel. Let's just say he's doing a little undercover work. Wait till you see the next chapter when you see what device Merovingian has. Please Review.**


	17. Found Out

**LM's still doing some undercover work at the Chateau looking for the device and found out that it is. But when Merovingian finds out who LM really is, things will start to get hairy. Will LM be able to alert Zion about this predicament before it's too late?**

**Chapter Notes**

**This weapon's name I got from one of the military websites I searched in Google. I can't tell you the name of this device but all I could say is that it's a ground to aerial type of weapon. The city it's going to attack is the city from the two part series of the Teen Titans episode, "Titans East". Of course this is before the Titans East was formed.**

**_Narrative: Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix or both the ground-to-aerial weapon and the Teen Titans.**

Chapter 16: Found Out

The Hammers team jacked out of the Matrix and were in the Mjolnir ship. Well everyone except LM, he was strapped to the dentist chair and still connected to the Matrix. The Hammers were at the control council as Commander Lock was on one of the screens.

Commander Lock: (on the screen) You mean to tell me that your team got kicked out of the club and one of your members are with Merovingian. Not only that, one of your members is the rookie, LM!

Roland: Yes sir, for what we know, LM must had a connection with what happened back there. But we don't have the proof we need about LM betraying us.

Commander Lock: (on the screen) I see. Do you know where he is right now?

Roland: Well, I got AK following his every move. For what we know so far, he's somewhere in the mountains. What makes this difficult is that he hasn't been jacked in for hours. If we unplug him when he's in the Matrix, he'll die.

Colt: I got a better idea, why don't we unplug him now so we can be over with it.

Cas: Colt's right captain. He pulled that damn prank, not to mention that he was walking with Merovingain with no cuffs on or anything.

Roland: Colt, you don't give the orders. I'm the captain of this ship I give the orders. Although unplugging him would be a good payback on what he did.

Commander Lock: (on the screen) No captain, I won't let you do that.

Roland: What do you mean?

Commander Lock: (on the screen) You maybe the captain of the Hammers, but I'm the commander of Zion. If you unplug LM while he's in the Matrix, you will commit murder and be judged by the council. Besides, I think what LM did was a great plan.

Roland: Excuse me?

Commander Lock: (on the screen) Your orders were to investigate and search for the device Merovingian has. LM somehow found a way to do so; by gaining the Frenchman's trust and gain access to his base of operations. You should be proud of him.

Roland: Good god I can't believe this.

Commander Lock: (on the screen) But your right for one thing. LM disobeyed a direct order by me, and that's to join the Mjolnir and stay with them. Now captain, it's not your responsibility to punish LM, it's mine. And once he jacks out of the Matrix, I will have a long talk with LM. Commander Lock, signing out.

The screen quickly went to static and then black. Roland sighed and was disappointed.

Mauser: Should we call him to let him know what Lock said?

Roland: No, right now he's doing a little undercover, we don't want blow it. When he's ready to jack out, he'll call us. Right now, it's best we monitor him.

Meanwhile in Lock's office, the commander shook his head and had his hands on his face.

Commander Lock: I can't believe that rookie disobeyed an order from me. He's just like Neo, he can't follow any directions and does what he want to do. What else can happen?

Just like that, there's a knock at the metal door.

Commander Lock: Come in.

The door opened and two Zion soldiers entered the office.

Zion Soldier 1: Sir, we have a problem.

Commander Lock: What is it?

Zion Soldier 2: We were going through the inventory and noticed that some equipment for hacking into the Matrix are mysteriously missing.

Commander Lock: What? Do you know who took them?

Zion Soldier 1: We don't know. All we know is that group of people must've carried all equipment.

Commander Lock: Well, find them and the equipment! I don't care if you go door to door on every level; I want the people responsible for stealing hacking material out of the inventory!

_LM: I've been spending a few days in Merovingian's mansion, or Chateau as what he calls it. I learned everything about his army from protective armor to weapons research. I even looked at the security office, where they had monitors observing many areas of the mansion. However, I never got a chance to find out about Merv's little device he has. I'm hoping that he will show me sooner or later. Of course, the next day, things would take an unexpected turn for the worse._

LM was in the guest room going through with the plans he wrote down on the study desk. His plan was simple actually. First, once he knows about this device Merovingain has, he'll disable the security field, both the monitors and the defense system. Then he'll take out what's left of the defenses by taking out guards operating the sentry guns at the main and rear entrance. Finally, he'll turn on his cell phone, which has a built in tracking device, and hide it in a secretive place. After all that's done, he'll sit back and watch the reinforcements from Zion do a clean sweep with the rest of the army in the base. All simple, all clean, no problem at all. Suddenly there's a knock at the door from the outside. LM quickly put all the papers and pencils into the desk dwares. He then approached the door and opened it, revealing one of the pale skin guards.

Guard: Merovingian wants you in his office at once. Please follow me.

The Guard walked down the hallways with LM following him. They finally reached the two wooden doors and the guard opened them. LM soon entered a huge office. Merovingain was sitting at the desk talking on an old fashion phone, while Cain and Abel were sitting at the sitting area on the other end.

Merovingian: Now I don't care if you have the artillery or not, all I care about is the safety of my well being. Now do you have anything tough enough that can protect me and my wife? (pause) I see, and how much is their ammo capacity? (pause) Fameux. Just deliver ten crates full of those weapons and their ammunition first thing tomorrow to the train depot in the south end of Metro City. The number is 487. (pause) Au revoir. (hangs up the phone and looked at LM) LM, so glad to see you again. Are you enjoying my wonderful Chateau?

LM: Your place has many great things everyone would die to have. It's real cozy. (in thought) For someone who's mind is twisted.

Merovingian: Parfait. Well I think it's time to show you something that will make you quite interested. (standing up) Come, this way. Cain, Abel, come with me.

Merovingian left his desk and approached a closet door at the opposite end of his office. LM, Cain, and Abel followed him as he took out another key out of his wool pants pocket and inserted it in the keyhole. He opened the door and entered through it with LM, Cain, and Abel entering after him. When LM passed the door, he noticed that instead of entering into another part of the mansion, he was in the insides of a warehouse filled with boxes and metal crates. When they exited the warehouse, LM saw he was in a train depot with multiple mini warehouse and storage containers that are stacked up high. They then entered another warehouse but this one had train tracks through it. When they entered, LM noticed a bullet train inside the warehouse that's colored all black and had an M on the sides of the engine. The train had a private car, two passenger cars, two storage cars and what look like a huge black casing between the passenger and storage car.

Merovingian: Well, here it is.

LM: Here what is? All I see is a bullet train.

Merovingian: Ah yes, you are looking at my private train. But as the old saying goes, "It's not the outside that counts, it's what's on the inside".

Merovingian then took out a remote with a red button and pushed it. Soon the black casing slowly opened up like a clam standing up. Once it was opened it revealed a military canister rising up from its foundation. Once it stopped halfway up for LM to look and ah.

Merovingian: Magnifique, don't you think?

LM: Uh… yeah, if I know what the hell is that thing?

Merovingian: Surely you should know that this is one of the many launch pads from the military. The steel casing is used to cover the canister from the public. You know, if the police gets a little suspicious.

LM: So you mean to tell me that you're going to use missiles to destroy a city.

Merovingian: Not any missiles my ami, come with me.

LM followed Merovingian to the launch pad control panel. Merovingian punched in a few key sequences on the keyboard.

Merovingian: Examiner.

LM looked at the screen and saw a 3D picture of a missile that's all black with a white cone on the top.

LM: So what am I looking at?

Merovingian: That is the MIM-104 Patriot TMD, a ground-to-aerial missile capable of destroying an aircraft. There are four missiles in this canister capable of destroying four different sectors of a city.

LM: That sounds great, but you said that the missiles are ground-to-aerial type. How are you going to attack a city that's connected to the ground?

Merovingain: Not to worry LM. You see the missiles have a guided weapon system connected to the computer. Meaning that it has coordinates set launch on a city of my choice.

LM: And what city have you targeted, New York, Boston, Los Angeles?

Merovingain: No, those cities are well protective of a surprise attack. Tell me something LM, have you ever heard of Steel City?

LM: I heard it's one of US's industrial cities.

Merovingain: Correction, the only industrial city in the United States. It is the main power source that keeps this country to survive. With it's lumber, steel, and water industries, the US demands more and more of those resources. But there's one main resource that keeps the city alive, and that's oil. There are multiple oil pipelines that are connected to all the factories across the city that help heat up furnaces and to create metal and iron works.

LM: So you're going to blow up the oil refinery and pipelines and destroy Steel City.

Merovingian: You are really catching on my ami.

LM: But what I really don't understand is what's destroying Steel City had to do with taking over the world.

Merovingian: Quite simple. You see, some countries have all the power in world when in reality they really don't. They deserve more power and the only way to do that is to take power away from another country, like the United States for instance. By blowing up the oil refinery and Steel City, it will cause a major decline on the US economic market. No one won't know who did it, so nations will start pointing fingers with each other. One nation blames the other nation, they attack that nation. Soon a world war starts raging killing many people in its wake. Tout enfer grace violer desserrer! And then amidst the ashes, a new dawn will emerge. I can see it now, with all the nations dead, the new world will belong to me, and I will rule it with an iron fist. My dream will soon become a reality.

LM: Fascinating. But what would happen if the government finds out that you destroyed the city? I'm pretty sure that they have surveillance satellites to search for unusual activity.

Merovingain: That's not a problem. This train here has the equipment necessary to block out any surveillance transmission across the globe. Beginning tomorrow, my plan will be set and nothing will stop me from reaching my goal.

_LM: When I heard Merovingian said he was going to start his plan tomorrow I know it was time to take action, and what better way to do it then to start tonight._

That night, LM was ready to start his operation. He checked through the chateau's blueprints one final time and grabbed his crossbow he took weaponry room.

LM: Time to shut down Frenchy's little plan.

LM exited the guest room and walked down the hallway. He then entered another corridor that had an elevator one end of the wall, a bookcase filled with books on the other, and a couple of chairs and a head statue. He checked the area to see if no one's around then approached the bookcase, and pulled a book out halfway. The bookcase opened like a door, revealing a secret passage. LM entered through it and the bookcase door closed behind him. Meanwhile Merovingian was in his office looking at the map of Steel City, finding the correct targets to pinpoint. The phone suddenly rang, so Merovingian picked it up to see who's calling.

Merovingian: Bonjour, this is Merovingian. (pause) We, this is he. Who's calling? (pause) Ah, hello my friend, did you enjoy the club? (pause) Well then what is it, I'm real busy here. (pause) Who? LM? Why sure I have him why do you ask? (pause) Vraiment? (pause) I see. Well then I do something about that. (hangs up the phone) Twins, Vlad!

Three people appeared through the door and approached the office desk. Two were identical twins with matching white suits, long white dreadlocks, and their skin were a white complexion. The man between the twins had dark gothic attire, messy long black hair, and his face look like he was with the dead for a long time.

Merovingian: Gentlemen, we have a situation here.

**French Dictionary**

Fameux - excellent  
Au revoir – good bye  
Parfait – perfect  
Magnifique – Magnificent  
Ami – Friend  
Examiner – Take a look.  
Tout enfer grace violer desserrer! – All Hell will break loose!  
Bonjour – Hello  
Vraiment – really

**Well that's it for Chapter 16. Now I know that there are many questions in your head. Who stole hacking equipment from the Zion inventory and who talked to Merovingian about LM? Those questions will be answered on the next chapter. This is like one hard chapter to put together. The next one's going to be long and tough, and with college work, this is going to take a while. In the meantime, please review.**


	18. Battle in the Chateau

**Another Matrix/Teen Titans alert. In the episode, "Employee of the Month", Beast Boy battles an army of Bobs, which is quite similar to Neo battling an army of Smiths on Reloaded and Revolutions. Now, here's chapter 17 of my story. LM's found out, got ambushed, and forced to battle with one of Merovingian's army generals. But when the reinforcements arrived things get a lot interesting. But there is this unknown team that either the three teams or LM doesn't know. Who is this unknown team?**

**Chapter Notes**

**The battle between LM and Cujo is almost similar to the battle mode fight from the game "Enter the Matrix". I also put a few weapon names from video games like Duke Nukem: Zero Hour and Halo 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix.**

Chapter 17: Battle in the Chateau

LM was walking through the darkened passages with his flashlight as the only light that helped through the darkness. It was then he approached the multiple fuse boxes on the wall. LM opened the boxes and looked for a switch that's connected to all the security girds in and out of the mansion. He looked at each box and saw only switches to bedrooms, dining rooms, a courtyard, ext. It was then he spotted the switch labeled "Security". LM smiled as the flipped the switch to turn off the gird. At the security room, two guards were watching the monitors showing different scenes inside and outside of the Chateau. It was then that all the monitors went static and then blank. The two guards noticed it happened.

Guard 1: What the…

The second guard looks at the control panel and noticed a blinking red sign that said "Main Security Grid Offline".

Guard 2: Aw shit the grid's down, we better get it back online. Hurry!

The two guards got off their chairs and exited the security room. Back at the fuse box area, LM pulled the wires that are connected to the switch of the security grid out, making sure no one will turn it back on.

LM: Phase 1 complete, on to phase 2.

A few minutes later, outside of the Chateau, LM jumped out of a window that lead to an attic and landed on a stone ledge that goes around the mansion. He carefully walked on the ledge so he doesn't fall off it when he saw four castle like pillars with gun torrents and guards on top of them. According to the blueprints, the Chateau's outside walls has eight torrents, four in the front and four in the back. He took out his crossbow and placed a silver stake on the main base. LM then aimed his crossbow at the one guard that's pacing back and forth. He quickly pulled the trigger and the stake was fired at the guard, implanting him in the back. The other guard noticed it happening and was about to get to his torrent until he got hit by another silver stake to the heart. LM fired two more stakes at the last two guards at the front then proceeded to the back gate, by jumping up to the roof and running his way to the other end of the mansion. He went to the end of the roof and observed the four guards and torrents on the castle like pillars. He then pointed the crossbow at the first guard and fired it. After the first guard lay dead, LM immediately fired three more stakes at the remaining guards. With them all dead, LM jumped off the roof and landed on the stone patio that had a few wooden chairs and small tables.

LM: Two objectives down, one to go.

He opened the window doors and entered the mansion. All he has to do is to place his cell phone in a secretive location where no one would find it. After walking through many hallways, he spotted a Chinese vase next to an elegant table. He took his cell phone out, set it on autodial and dropped it into the vase. He continued walking away from the vase and started finding a way out of the Chateau. What he didn't know is that some green ghost with wavy hair was phasing up from the floor.

LM: O.K., better find a way out of this crazy place before someone notices me leaving.

Mysterious voice: Going somewhere?

LM turned around to see where the voice is coming from. What he saw was a male with a pale complexion, white wardrobe, and long white dreadlocks. It was one of the Twins

LM: Can I help you?

Twin 1: No, but I was sent from Merovingian to deliver a message to you.

LM: Really? Well, what did Merv say?

Twin 1: (walking to LM) He said, "Don't cross the Frenchman's path. If you do, you're going to get killed."

With that said, the Twin opened a switchblade knife from his hand and attacked LM with multiple strikes and switches from left to right. LM dodged all the swift attacks from the Twin and backed up to table with a dware on the base. He quickly swept his leg to trip the Twin to the ground, got up, opened the dware, and took out a well-designed knife with a golden base, encrusted with jewels. The Twin then jumped to stand up but was immediately stabbed in the gut by LM. The twin then staggered backed after the strike with his face in pain.

LM: How did you like that, whitey?

The Twin looked up at LM and had a sinister smile on his face. He then turned into a green ghost with wavy hair. The dagger that was in his gut just phased downward toward the floor and the wound healed by it's self. The Twin then phased back to his original self and still had that wicked smile. LM just stared at the Twin and was speechless.

LM: shit…

LM slowly backed away from the Twin until he bumped into someone else. He turned around and saw another person that looked exactly like the first Twin.

LM: Let me guess, you're his brother right?

Twin 2: No, just a twin.

The second Twin took out his own switchblade knife and attack LM. LM somersaulted backwards away from the second Twin, but suddenly notices the first Twin ready for him. He was about to take a quick stab at LM, but LM then jumped up high enough over the Twin, spins upside down and kicked the Twin in the back. The Twin stuttered a bit then turned to look at LM with a mean look as the second Twin joined him. LM knew he had to do something quick, so he spotted a suit of armor with a knight sword. He rushed to the knight and took out the sword, positioning himself for battle. The Twins gave a cold smile and started attacking LM with their switchblade knives. LM then attacked the Twins by swinging his sword high and low, but the Twins dodged, ducked, and phased through every attempt. LM then thought of an idea to take them down. He positioned himself and waited for the right moment, then as the Twins attacked, he started to run, implant the sword into the marble floor, and made a leap over like one of them High-Jump contestants at the Olympics. LM then took out two P229 pistols put of his trench coat and landed behind the Twins with their backs turned and unprepared. They immediately turn to see LM but what they saw were two pistols pointed at their heads. LM immediately fired his pistols hoping to end this, but what he didn't expect is that the Twins turned into ghosts and let the bullets phase through them. They then turned back to their original selves with wicked smirks on their faces.

LM: double shit…

The Twins slowly approached LM with their blades ready while LM slowly stepped back.

LM: (in thought) O.K. LM, stabbing them and shooting them won't work. They're like ghosts, just let them phase through your tactics like their nothing. Think fast man, think fast.

What LM didn't know is that someone was hanging on the roof waiting for LM to get near him. LM quickly pointed both his pistols at the Twins with no idea how to take them out.

LM: I don't care if you guys are ghosts or not. But I'll do whatever it takes to take you guys out.

Twin 1: Take us out? Silly boy, we're not your targets.

Twin 2: We're just a diversion.

LM: What?

Suddenly, Vlad jumped down from the ceiling and landed behind LM. LM turned around but it was too late, as Vlad hit him in the head with a crowbar. After that, he only sees nothing but darkness, soon his vision got blurry and heard voices of the Twins and Vlad.

Twin 1: Why don't we kill this pest and be over with.

Twin 2: I agree, I think it's the best way in dealing with punks like him.

Vlad: Quiet you two, you're giving me a headache. Besides, Merovingian has something special for him.

LM's vision soon went back to black. When LM woke up, he was lying on a stone floor. He guessed he must've been knocked out for quite a while. He slowly stood up and trying to shake off the dizziness in his head.

Merovingian: I see you're finally awake my ami.

LM looked up and saw Merovingian above him, standing on a brick circular structure that goes around the cold stone floor. With Merovingian were his wife, Persephone, Cain, Abel, the Twins, Vlad, and his guards around LM. He quickly looked around and saw he was inside of a dome like structure with sunlight gleaming through the ceiling. He even notices shelves filled with old wine bottles and vases.

Merovingian: Welcome to the combat arena.

LM: What the hell is going on here?

Merovingian: Now LM, I'm just doing what's right to succeed in my plan for global domination. Disposing enemies like you.

LM was shocked that he was found out so fast. He quickly reaches for his Mac 11s in his weaponry belt, only to find out that he has no weapons on him at all, only an empty weaponry belt.

Merovingian: Your weapons have been stripped from you while you were unconscious. It can make this fight much easier.

LM: How did you know I was a threat?

Merovingian: Do you remember back in Club Hell when you checked your guns at the coat checker's booth? Well, maybe you didn't know, but that coat checker works for me.

LM: Crap…

Merovingian: He told me that you were with those Zion rebels when you enter the club. And when he saw you with me, he knew something was suspicious. So he called me and told me all about you with the rebels. And I was lucky he called me too. Do you know what time it is?

LM: From what I can tell I must've been knocked out for quite a while, so it's got to be morning already.

Merovingian: Que est correct mes ami. Today is the day that I took control of the world. Once the Patriot TMD's are launched and Steel City destroyed, I will take over what's left of an apocalyptic world and rebuild it in my own image.

LM: Your not going to get away with this Merv.

Merovingian: On the contrary LM, I already have. My private train is all ready to leave and the missiles are ready to fire when we reach Steel City. But first, its time for you to be punished LM.

LM: And how are you going to do that? It looks like you're not doing anything since my hands and legs aren't shackled and I'm not in any torturing device.

Merovingian: I am not into any slow death LM; I'm more into something more suspenseful. Where you're standing in the elimination arena, it's where we bring prisoners and guards down here to battle to the death.

LM: Yeah… (looking at a few skeletons around the arena) I could tell by all the skeletons and bones in this place.

Merovingian: Get use to your surroundings LM, for it's the last thing you'll ever see. Bring out his opponent!

One of the iron gates slowly slid upward as LM was ready for whoever was coming out. Suddenly, a person jumped out from the gate and landed on the sandy floor by force. The opponent looked like half of the guards around the ring except he was wearing red reptile skinned pants and a light blue opened buttoned shirt over his unusual shirt.

Merovingian: Allow me to introduce you to your opponent, Cujo. Like Vlad here, Cujo is one of my generals of my army. He is also the dominant fighter in this ring and is undefeated for year.

LM: Really? Sounds kind of cocky if you ask me.

Merovingian: Taire! It's time for you to be taught a lesson. Never cross the Frenchman's path. Prêt, BATAILLE!

Every guard started cheering, stomping their feet, and clanking their weapons on the ground. Cujo positioned himself in an eerie type of stance, but LM just stand there like nothing happened.

Cujo: Your going to pay for your traitorie, boy.

LM: Man, you really are cocky. When I get through with you, your face will be more uglier then it is now.

Cujo then jumped up high and was about to do a torpedo kick to strike LM. But LM then jumped flipped out of the way from Cujo's kick and did his own karate stance and prepared himself for his battle.

LM: Hmm… Why do people like to do this the hard way?

Cujo rushed to LM and gave him a number of punches and kicks but LM dodged and blocked them. LM then countered after the last block with his own variety of punches and kicks. Cujo blocked half of them, the rest made contact with him. Then they both did a variety of punches, blocks, kicks, and dodges. After that competitive battle, LM did a jump spinning roundhouse kick to Cujo's face. He got knocked down for a second but jumped back up.

Cujo: Not bad for a punk kid, but let's see if you try this.

Cujo then caught LM off guard by a bunch of bitch slaps to his face. He then did a spinning back kick to LM's gut, sending him flying to the shelves and breaking half the bottles on the shelves. LM slowly got up surprised about what just happened.

LM: O.K. I wasn't expecting that to happen. Better take this to the offensive.

LM quickly made a quick stance and then attacked Cujo by jumping up and did some spinning kicks to his face. Cujo blocked them all, grabbed LM's foot after the last kick, slammed him on the hard stone floor. LM used his free foot to hit Cujo in the chin and somersaulted to his upright position. Cujo then charged at LM, but LM jumped high with his legs wide open to the sides avoiding Cujo's charge. Cujo turned around but got speared by LM, smashing him to the brick wall. LM thought that it was all over but then got caught off guard again when Cujo grabbed a two-by-four wooden shelf from the floor that was fallen from broken wall after the spear. He swung it to the one of LM's sides, which made him fly to another brick wall, crushing it on impact. LM slowly stood up again and looked at Cujo approaching him with the two-by-four in his hand. One of Merovingian's guards then took out a metal staff from his back and dropped it in front of LM. LM looked up at the guard then looked at Merovingian.

LM: Looks like Merovingian likes to makes this battle fair. Oh well, might as well get this over with.

LM picked up the staff and twirled it around and positioned himself to strike. Cujo then positioned himself for battle by holding the two-by-four with booth hands and lowered it like a samurai sword. They both stood their staring at each other for a few seconds then they charged at each other with their weapons ready to strike. LM attempt to hit Cujo in many directions with his metal staff but Cujo blocked them with his two-by-four. Cujo then tried to make a quick slash in the middle but LM raised his staff to block the attack. LM then did a break dance move and swept his staff to trip Cujo's feet but Cujo jumped up and let his two-by-four land on the wall, leaving Cujo up in the air standing upside down. LM then ran to the wall, jumped on it, and jumped off using his staff as a helicopter propeller in order to reach to Cujo. Cujo then jumped out of the way and landed back on the ground seconds before LM got on the ground. They continued to do their battle to the death, unaware on what's going to happen next. Above the skylight of the battle dome five mysterious figures approached the glass roof watching the battle from above.

Voice 1: Should we go help him, by the way this looks I think he needs all the help he could get.

Female Voice: No, I don't think that would be a good idea. When LM gets into any serious trouble, we'll jump in and save his ass.

Voice 1: I don't know.

Voice 2: Just follow the plan. I'm pretty sure that he'll be all right.

Back to the action, LM was still fighting Cujo with their weapons. LM did multiple strikes to Cujo, but Cujo just blocked them with his two-by-four. He then used the two-by-four to swing it in many ways but LM back away and ducked and dodged it in many ways too. LM almost backed up to a wall and has an idea coming up. LM then turned around, ran up to the wall, and jumped off the wall, with his head over Cujo. He then swung his staff hard that it broke the two-by-four in half. He landed back on the ground and looked at Cujo holding the broken two-by-four in both their hands.

LM: Ha, how do you like that punk? What are you going to do now?

Cujo then gave a small smirk. He then twists his body and arms in different directions, confusing LM. It was then that he moved too fast like a bullet and double fisted LM in the chest, letting him drop the steel staff and sending him flying towards another set of wine shelves. After the crash, LM shook it off and looked at Cujo with a surprised look on his face.

LM: I wasn't expecting that either. This guy is tough.

LM stood up and hurried to reach his metal staff, but caught off guard yet again, as Cujo appeared in front of them and hit him in the face. Cujo then grabbed the staff, used his knee to snap it in two, and threw it to the ground. LM looked at the broken staff then at Cujo.

Cujo: Now we're even.

LM then launched his leg and attacked Cujo with a number of spinning kicks upside down. Cujo blocked them, grab the last kick, and threw LM to the other end of the ring. LM quickly got up and continued his assault on Cujo with more punches and kicks, some were blocked; some made direct hits. But when LM did a roundhouse kick at Cujo's side head, Cujo quickly disappeared. LM looked around to see if his opponent around.

LM: Now where did he go?

Suddenly, he was brutally attack by punches and kicks on all sides, but no one was around. What's actually happening, is Cujo's using his focusing ability to speed himself up. Cujo then appeared in front of LM and kicked him to the gut. LM got flipped and landed face first in the ground. He slowly got up but Cujo grabbed him and put his head between his legs. Then he lift LM up on his shoulder and gave him one hell of a power bomb, creating a crater around LM's body and he was coughing up blood. Cujo looked up at Merovingian and he was quite pleased at the fight.

Merovingian: Excellent work Cujo, you taught that no good traitor never to mess with me. Now, fin lui.

Cujo nodded and picked up one half of the broken steel staff with its end sharp. He then approached LM's limb body and slowly raised the staff above its head.

Cujo: See you in the afterlife, punk.

Suddenly, the glass ceiling exploded, causing all the shattered glass to fall to the ground. Multiple smoke grenades were thrown all over the place. Then five people came down with grappling cords and start firing multiple weapons at the enemies, killing off half the guards. Merovingian, Persephone, Cain, Abel, the Twins, Vlad, Cujo, and the rest of the army quickly vacate the area before the smoke cleared. The five people put their feet on the stone ground and approached LM's limp body.

Voice 3: Is he all right?

Female voice: Looks like he's fine, he just got knocked out after that power bomb.

Voice 2: By the way this looks; it looked like he put up one hell of a fight.

Voice 4: Tell me about it.

Female voice: Quite guys, he coming through.

LM slowly opened his eyes and slowly got up, feeling his head.

LM: Ow, my head. Last time I stand face to face with a weirdo like that.

LM looked up at the rescue team and noticed something familiar. They were wearing commando uniforms and fancy suits and has various guns from M7/caseless sub machine guns to a Claw 12 shotgun, but their faces look strangely familiar underneath the sunglasses.

LM: Hey, do I know you guys.

Female voice: Come on LM, we're your friends at the cafeteria at the orphanage.

LM thought about it for a moment then realized who they were.

LM: Silent Night?

Silent Night: Bout time you finally notice me.

LM: (looking at the rest of the team) Kill Switch, Night Owl, Connecter, Max Speed? What are you guys doing here?

Kill Switch: We heard you were in the Frenchman's crib, so we decided to crash the party.

LM: And exactly how did you guys logged into the Matrix?

Max Speed: Well, since we don't have the right to build our own tech so we kind of borrowed some hacking equipment.

LM: borrowed?

Max Speed: All right, so we stole hacking equipment, but we have to protect your sorry ass now do we.

LM: You know that Commander Lock isn't going to be happy when he hears about this.

Night Owl: No problem, we'll see what will happen when we jack out.

LM: So how did you guys found me?

Connecter: Once we put all the hacking equipment together, Kid was able to follow your signal and pinpoint your location. When we found you, we jack in close to your position and quickly gain access to the roof. Gotta tell ya, though young, Kid's pretty good on the keyboards.

LM: Wait, what about the others, the reinforcements?

Silent Night: We saw three teams heading towards the gates; they'll be at the front door any minute now. I say we should get going before this place turns into a shooter's playground.

LM: No, I should follow Merovingian before it's too late.

LM stood up and was about to leave but both Kill Switch and Night Owl blocked him.

Night Owl: Whoa, where do you think you're going?

LM: Merovingian has a private train with a car that contains four Patriot TMD missiles. To make matters worse, he's going to fire them at the oil pipelines and the refinery at Steel City. I have to stop him before he ignites his world war of his.

Silent Night: Then you're going to need our help in order to stop the Frenchman's plans.

LM: All right then what's the plan?

Max Speed: Actually it's your call, captain.

Max then handed LM a BR55 assault rifle. LM remembered what the Oracle said, to make the right decisions, to be brave in the face of danger, and to do what's right. He took the rifle and loads it.

LM: O.K. team, listen up! In order to stop Merovingian, we have to cut him off. We'll take the quickest route and head to his office before he does. Do I make myself clear?

Team: Yes sir!

LM: Then let's move out!

Meanwhile, Merovingian was walking down the hallway with his wife, his two servants, the Twins, the two generals, and four of his guards carrying two Sawed-Off Shotguns and two UMPs.

Merovingian: I can't believe that we were caught off-guard during our enjoyment. Did the security cameras pick them up?

Cain: No sir, apparently the security cameras went offline for some reason, possibly thanks to the traitor of ours. Don't worry, we're finding a way to get them back online.

Merovingian: Zut! Is it so hard to find good help these days?

Persephone: Maybe it's best we should forget about all this world conquering shit.

Merovingian: No need to worry my love. I worked so hard to get this plan into action; I'm not going to give this up. That's why we're leaving now and start this operation right away when we enter the city's dock. We should head to my office now before more of those rebels show up.

They then enter the main hallway where the main doors exploded surprising everyone what came in. Coming through the destroyed doors were three teams of Zion, the Hammers, the Osiris, and the Vigilant, carrying different weapons.

Roland: Good day Frenchman, hope you don't mind if we let ourselves in.

Merovingian was shocked at what he saw that he freaked out.

Merovingian: KILL THEM! MEURTRE LUER TOUT DE SUITE!

The four guards, the generals, Cain, and Abel aimed their rifles, shotguns, and pistols at the three teams and start firing at them. The teams quickly used bullet time to dodge every bullet and then fired their weapons at the enemies. Merovingian's guards jumped up on the stairs and balcony at the second floor as more guards came out of the doorways on the ground floor and protected Merovingian and his wife. The three teams then split in different sections to take out guards from the first and second floors. Two guards were at the left side of the stairs, one firing a shotgun and the other a UMP at one of the female Osiris's team members. She ran up and jumped on the curved wall, jumped off it, and fired her MP-10 sub machine guns at the two soldiers and killed them in an instant. Two of Osiris's crewmembers then cart wheeled their way to two more guards while dodging bullets. They then kick the weapons out of the guards hands and fought them Japanese style fighting. The two team members then finished the job. The first member did a take down on the guard, took out his army knife and stabbed the enemy in the heart. The second member broke the other guard's arm, took out his M6C pistol, and shot him in the head. Two more guards at the other staircase dropped their rifles and took swords and shields from the weaponry wall ready to attack the female Vigilant member. One of the guards swung his sword at the member, but she jumped up on the wall, dodging the guard's first attempt, then jumped off the wall and kicked the second guard in the face. She then took out a sword out of the statues hands and poised it ready to attack. The two guards then swung their swords in different directions, but the female member blocked them with her sword and attacked them. However, their shields were preventing her to penetrate. After a couple of attempts, the first guard was going to strike at the female member but she jumped up backwards and over the soldier with her legs opened sideways. She was lucky from that attack, but the second guard wasn't fortunate as the sword penetrated his shield and stabbed him in the chest. The other guard turned around to continue his fight, but the female member spin kicked the shield off his hand, used her sword to penetrate his chest and kicked him to the other staggering guard. They both get knocked down and laid their dying. Roland and Osiris captain, Thadeus fired their M90 Shotguns at any enemy they see, watching their backs. Suddenly five more guards came out the side entrances on the second floor, blazing UMP's everywhere. Another Vigilant member noticed it, took out his AGL-9 Grenade Launcher off his back, aimed the balcony, and fired an explosive grenade. The grenade then exploded, causing the guards to fly down the main floor and letting debris fly everywhere. Merovingian looked at the action and doesn't like where it's going.

Merovingian: Twins, Cain, Abel, hurry to the office, we have to leave now. Let's go my love.

The brutal battle still continues on as Zion team members and Merovingian's guards were fighting and shooting each other at the first and second floors. Roland then notices Merovingian and a few of his henchmen were leaving the main hallway through another door. He then turned to Thadeus.

Roland: Thadeus, My team and I are going after Merovingian. Think you can take care of the fleet.

Thadeus: I'm way ahead of you!

Thadeus then fired his shotgun at another soldier.

Roland: Team, we're chasing after the Frenchman!

The Hammers: Yes sir!

Cas, Colt, and Mauser reloaded their SG-552 rifles and followed Roland to where Merovingian left. However, two guards holding Sawed-Off Shotguns blocked the door. They were about to fire the Hammers but they got shot in the head and lying dead on the floor. The team looked up and saw Osiris member, Jue, holding a M95 Sniper Rifle.

Jue: Go! We'll handle it from here!

Roland nodded proceeded after Merovingian. In another part of the mansion, LM and his team kept walking down the hallways heading to the office.

Kill Switch: Sir, are you sure this is the right direction? It looks like we are going around in circles.

LM: Easy there Kill Switch, I've been in Frenchy's house and I know where we're going.

They soon turn to a wider hallway with Greek looking statues. But as they kept walking four guards holding two UMP's and two Sawed-Off Shotguns ambushed them. They quickly took cover at the Greek statues in opposite walls.

LM: Quick what do we have?

Night Owl: We have two pale faces and two tattooed faces.

Quickly LM nodded at Kill Switch as he took out a stun grenade out of his pocket and threw it at the guards. The grenade exploded and knocked them off their feet. They slowly got up but LM's team fired their weapons, putting bullet holes through their bodies. They continued running to the other end of the hallway and went through the double doors. They then approached the elevator as LM pushed the button and the doors opened. The team entered the elevator and LM pushed the appropriate floor where Merovingian's office. In another hallway, Merovingian and the others quickly entered the hallway and entered his office. Just as the doors closed, another door got kicked open and LM's team then entered the hallway. LM looked down the hall and pointed to the two sets of doors at the end.

LM: There, that's the Frenchman's office; let's hurry before he leaves.

The team then walked down the hallway and approached the office. But before they opened the door, another door behind them opened up and the team pointed their weapons at who ever were coming out of it. But who was behind them were actually the Hammers pointing their rifles. Roland lowered his shotgun and looked at LM in shock.

Roland: Jesus H. Christ, LM? What happened to you?

LM: It's a long and very ugly story.

Mauser: And who the hell are these people?

LM: Oh, I know this sounds funny, but this is my own team. This is Connecter, Night Owl, Silent Night, Kill Switch, and Max Speed.

Colt: You have your own team? How did this happen?

LM: That is also a long story too. But let's just say that the only way they need to get into the Matrix is that they (quote fingers) borrowed some equipment.

Cas: Borrowed? You mean stealing?

LM's team bowed their heads in disappointment.

Roland: When the commander hears about this, he'll have your heads.

LM: Listen we can talk about punishment, but we got a serious problem. Merovingian is going launch missiles and destroy all of Steel City. If we don't stop Merovingian, there won't be a Matrix to go into.

Roland: Then what are we waiting for? Let's kick some bloody ass!

In the office, Merovingian grabbed a disk that contains the targeting system to pinpoint the oil pipelines and the oil plant in Steel City. He then tossed the disk to Cain and he put it inside his vest pocket.

Merovingian: O.K., that's all we need to take my plans to action. Let's move before those rebels show up.

Suddenly the doors opened by force and LM's team and the Hammers entered the office with their guns ready to fire.

LM: Going somewhere Merv?

Merovingian: FIRE! TAKE THEM OUT!

The guards quickly fired at the two teams but LM put his hand out and stopped every bullet. The guards stopped firing and LM let his hand down the same time the bullets went to the floor.

LM: Do you guys ever get sick of doing the same thing?

Merovingian looked at LM and had an extremely pissed look on his face.

Merovingian: Time to go!

Merovingian, his wife, the two henchmen, the Twins, and the guards quickly hurried to the same door that LM went through. The two teams hurried to the door until more guards firing rifles and shotguns ambushed them from behind. Every member quickly hid behind the walls and furniture. Both LM and Roland hid behind Merovingian's desk.

Roland: LM, you and your team go after Merovingian and stop him from completing his plans. We'll take out these guards.

Roland tossed an explosive grenade over the desk and it exploded.

Roland: GO NOW!

LM: (nodded and shout) Come on team we got a Frenchman to chase.

The team quickly stood up and hurried to the door while the Hammers start attacking the rest of the guards. LM's team made it to the door, which was partially opened and Night Owl opened the door quickly and they all went in. But instead of a train depot warehouse, they were in a huge storage area surrounded by military weapons and vehicles.

LM: Wait a sec, this is not the storage warehouse I went through the last time.

He then spotted Merovingian and his wife entering a black limo with a capital M on the sides of the doors. Around the limo were two black Harley Davidson Road Kings and two black Cadillac EXTs. The team hurried to the limo but was ambushed yet again by the guards firing their rifles. They quickly ducked to the big wooden crates and did some covering fire. One of the guards quickly took out a flash grenade and threw it to the ground. The light was so bright that LM's team was covering behind the boxes and covered their eyes. In the limo, Merovigian looked through his window and smiled.

Merovingian: Prise.

The limo, the two bikes, and the two Cadillac's exited the warehouse the same time as the blinded light faded. LM quickly got up and went after the limo, but when he jump for the bumper, he missed it. LM got up and watched the vehicles drive out of the warehouse.

LM: Damn!

His team soon approached their leader.

Night Owl: Now what?

LM: Night Owl, could you call Kid and hand me your phone? I left mine at the Chateau.

Night Owl took out his Cell phone and put it on speed dial. He then handed it to LM and LM waited for the call. In Zion, the team was sitting on the dentist chairs plugged into the Matrix. Kid was checking the Matrix with all the equipment that the team, _"borrowed"_. There was a quick ring and Kid picked it up.

Kid: Operator.

LM: (on the headset) Kid, it's me LM.

Kid: Oh LM, I'm so glad you're still alive.

LM: (on the headset) Cut the chit chat Kid and tell us where we are?

Kid: Well if my calculations are correct, you're in the military warehouse in the docks of Metro City.

In the Matrix.

LM: No shit Sherlock. Do you know where Merovingian is?

Kid: (on the phone) Yeah, he's driving down Mantric St.

LM: Mantric St., that's a little suspicious.

Max Speed: But why is Merovingian driving down streets like a regular bystander?

LM Thought about it for a second and started to realize something.

LM: Kid, is there any Train Depots in Metro City?

Kid: (on the phone) Hang on a sec. (pause) Yeah, there's one depot ten miles from where you are. The depot number is 487.

LM: I knew it. (looking at his team) We have to cut Merovingian off before he reaches the depot.

Kill Switch: But how are we going to do that when they have vehicles filled with weapon touting maniacs?

LM looked around and noticed modified M1A1D Adrams Main Battle Tank.

LM: I got an idea. Kid, I need a download on operating a Tank.

**French Dictionary**

**ami – friend  
Que est correct mes ami. – That's correct my friend.  
Taire! – Quiet!  
Pret, BATAILLE! – Ready, FIGHT!  
fin lui – finish him  
Zut! – Damn it!  
MEURTRE LUER TOUT DE SUITE! – KILL THEM NOW!  
Prise – Drive**

**That's it for chapter 17. I know it was long and I was busy on a lot of things, but it's all worth it. And you think this chapter was crazy, wait till you see the next one. Please Review.**


	19. Tank Pursuit

**For some strange reason, some people haven't reviewed me on my last chapter as of late. I can clearly understand that Dr. Evans broke his leg in a car accident and is in the hospital. So your reading this Evans, I wish to say, "Please get well". And the Drewfus haven't given me a review in almost two weeks and Sleepless 01 or Sneal or whatever the hell his name is, didn't review me in a while. So if anyone's reading this, please give me a stiff review, a shout out, anything! I'M DESPERATE HERE! Now that the message it out of the way, let's go to the next chapter. The chase is officially on. Merovingian and his guards are rushing to get to the train depot and triggertheir world war. But the only thing stopping them from reaching to their destination is an armored tank.**

**Chapter Notes**

**This tank chase scene is almost similar to a part of the James Bond movie, "Golden Eye". But I kind of changed it around in order to make it more devastating. You know, blowing up police cars and firing bullets at stuff. I also added a part from the Matrix Reloaded, except it's a little more exciting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix or Golden Eye.**

Chapter 18: Tank Pursuit

Merovingian's limo was driving down the street with the two Harley Davidson's Road King bikes and two Escalade EXTs around the limo,making their way to the train depot on the south end of Metro City. In the limo, Merovingian was talking on the cell phone. Along with him are his wife, Cain, and Abel.

Merovingian: Listen, I need you and your men to load up your weapons and prepare for battle. (pause) The boy I took to the depot yesterday is actually working for those rebels. Too make matters worse, the rebels stormed into my Chateau and latterly trashed the place. Now the traitor is here and is going to attack the depot. Get everyone in position and be ready for him. (pause) Agis il. Salut. (hangs up the phone) God, I can't believe this is happening.

Persephone: You look a little nervous dear. Just relax.

Merovingian: Relax? How could I relax? LM disabled my security, he killed off my outside guards, and his friends trashed by Chateau. Il est maquette mes vie a vie enfer!

Persephone: You say that like it's a bad thing.

Merovingian: Persephone, mon amour. What happened back there was nothing. What's more important is that we get to the train and head to Steel City. I want to see it all burn to ashes.

Cain: Sir, what about LM? He'll find away to get after us, even in a busy city like this.

Merovingian: Quoi environ lui? There's no way he's going to get to us in a city like this.

Suddenly, a concrete wall behind the limo exploded, causing pedestrians to panic and debris falling. Merovingian looked at the back window and see what happened. His eyes were suddenly in shock when out of the smoke was a modified M1A1D Adrams Main Battle Tank. But what made him speechless was that the person driving, coming out of the tank, was LM.

Merovingian: O MERDE! DRIVER, PLUS RAPIDEMENT!

The Limo and the vehicles sped faster passing through traffic. LM went back into the tank and went after the limo. The tank drove down the street, smashing back and front bumpers of cars and making everyone around it ran away. The Twins in one of the EXTs looked at the tank and took action. The first Twin was driving while the other twin took out a UMP rifle. He opened the sunroof to get himself into shooting view, aimed his rifle, and opened fire. Though the bullets did connect with the tank, but the tank's armor bounced off every bullet. Another EXT drove in front of the Twins and a guard came out of the roof and fired another UMP rifle. But yet again, the bullets bounced the tank's tough armor. LM wickedly smiled as he used the tank's targeting sensor to target one of the EXT's. He then pushed a red button on the control council and the main cannon on the tank quickly fired and hit the EXT, causing the car to explode in flames and killing the people in it. LM's tank kept moving and flattens the burning EXT, continuing to go after Merovingian. Meanwhile, in another street, Police car was parked looking for anything suspicious. Two police officers were sitting in the front seat, one drinking coffee and the other reading a magazine, all bored with nothing to do.

Police Officer 1: Coffee?

Police Officer 2: If that stuff is made out of ground powder and not real coffee beans, I'm not taking it.

The second officer went back to his reading and the first just watched the street. He saw a black limo, two bikes, and one EXT driving real fast shooting at something. But what really got his attention is an army tank driving at maximum speed.

Police Officer 1: What the crap!

The officer cranked the shift gear to drive, push the accelerator pedal, and turned on the sirens. The police car raced after the tank as the second officer gives out a call from the Police telecom.

Police Officer 2: HQ this is patrol unit 289; we got a serious problem here. Over…

Operator: (on the telecom) This is HQ hearing you loud and clear. What seems to be the problem? Over…

Police Officer 2: We get shooting vehicles and a tank driving Arlocis Ave. heading downtown. We need back up here on the double. Over…

Operator: (on the intercom) Roger that. We got a lock on your location and sending backup ASAP. Over…

Police Officer 2: Thank you. We'll keep following it incase it gets worse. Signing off.

As soon as the officer hung up the intercom, both the officers started to act weird. Suddenly they shape shift into Agent Jackson and Agent Williams.

Agent Williams: (driving) You think that Zion is involved in this?

Agent Jackson: The city's been quiet as of late. Looks like they are going to extremes. We have to stop whoever's in that tank from hurting or killing anyone.

Jackson then took out his pistol and loads it for battle. In the tank, LM looked at the sensors and noticed a police car behind him.

LM: A police car? Oh well, only a matter of time before more of the cops show up. Better handle this quick. I hope my backup is ready to fight.

LM continued pursuing Merovingian and his troops. The Twins in the EXT kept firing at the tank, hoping to put a hole through it and kill LM. Another guard inside the Twins EXT took out a Sawed-Off Shotgun and aids the Twin on the sunroof. But still they couldn't penetrate the through the armor. The two bikes quickly turned around and headed straight towards the tank. The two guards pushed a red button and two mounted machine guns came out of the headlights and started firing armor piercing bullets at the tank. The bullets did make some indented holes in it, but it didn't go through the tank at all. The bikes then turned around and headed to back end of the tank. LM watched them on the sensors and smiled sinisterly.

LM: Not bad, but let's see if you can dodge this.

LM pushed another button on the control council. Outside, the gun torrent that's mounted on top of the tank turned around and targeted one of the bikes. It opened fired on the bike, killing the guard and blowing up the bike itself. The other biker noticed the damage and quickly turned to another street to avoid the crossfire. LM then looked at the sensor and noticed only cars driving down the street was the Merovingian's limo and the Twin's EXT. LM thought that this was going to be easy, but as soon as the two vehicles passed another street, five to six police cars blocked the street and the rest went after Merovingian. The tank quickly stopped as police officers came out cars and aimed their pistols and shotguns at the tank.

Officer on Loudspeaker: This is the Metro City Police. You are in violation of code 057 and 342: Driving a tank without a permit and disturbing the peace. Step out of the tank with your hands over your head or we'll be force to take action.

LM looked at the sensors and saw more police cars coming behind with the first police car that followed him in the beginning of the chase. They too got out of the cars and had their weapons ready. LM knows that if he doesn't get to Merovingian soon, say goodbye to the Matrix. He then looked at the digital map on the computer and saw a quicker route to the train depot.

LM: Time for me to take a shortcut.

LM quickly moved the gears and pedals around and made a quick escape. The tank turned to a small street just as the cops start shooting. When the tank was gone, the cops quickly got back into their cars and went after the tank. However Jackson and Williams decided to take a different direction, away from the crossfire. Four police cars entered the small street after the tank, with sirens blazing. Since the tank's going straight, LM thought about taking out the cars manually. He opened the manhole entrance, got out of the tank halfway, and took hold of the gun torrent, aiming it at the first police car. He opened fire at the car, blowing it up in flames, with the rest of the cars stopped halfway before they got caught in the fire. LM smiled at his handiwork, but when he turned around, he has another problem to deal with. Two more police cars blocked off the end of the street with four officers firing MP5 rifles. LM quickly ducked down and back into the tank's control council to target the next two cars. He pushed the red button again and the tank fired another rocket. The cars exploded and the officers flew from the blast. The then rammed through the two cars and entered a busy freeway with a river canal on the left side. More Police cars followed the tank. In the alley, a police officer took out the telecom for some immediate help.

Police Officer 3: This is unit 755 to HQ, the chase isn't going well as we at least expected. The tank has reached the canal, requesting blockades and armed SWAT personal. Over…

Operator: (on the telecom) Roger that 755, your request is on their way. Hang in there. Signing off.

The agents in the patrol car 289 heard the report and hurried to the canal on the double. On another part of the city, the twins were busy tanking out the police cars left and right from behind. They've been protecting Merovingian's limo for some time, making sure that the cops didn't reach it. The Twin and the guard took care of the last car, but far away in the front, three more police cars hurried to the limo to stop the perpetrators. Suddenly the bike that was missing in action suddenly heading to the street where Merovingian is. The guard on the bike fired his bullet piercing machine gun at the cars, putting bullet holes everywhere and killing off the officers. The limo then rammed the destroyed cars and the bike joined the limo and EXT. In the limo, Cain looked at the destruction from the tinted window and enjoyed it so much.

Cain: Well that was too easy. I wonder where's that traitor driving the tank?

Merovingian: For what I know, he's having trouble of his own. But for now it's smooth sailing from here.

Abel: I don't think so sir, we got more trouble.

Merovingian: So, perdre leur.

Abel: Uh… You might want to take a look sir.

Merovingian looked at the back window and found something quite unusual.

Merovingian: What the hell…

Outside the limo two 4x4 army jeeps with mounted 147 mm TOW-launchers on the roofs went after the limo. In the jeeps were LM's team, Silent Night, Max Speed, and Kill Switch in one jeep, Connecter and Night Owl in the other. Merovingian had a pissed off look in his face.

Merovingian: Driver, get us out of here!

Driver: Sorry sir but there are people in the way. Busy day you know.

Merovigian: Well then why do you think the bumper is used for?

The driver understood and pushes the pedal to the metal, ramming people with the front bumper. LM's team went after the limo in their jeeps. At the canal, LM was having a field day with the cops in his tank. Two Police cars entered the canal but were caught by surprised because the tank driving close to them. The officers got out of the cars and jump into the river, second before the tank flatten them. The Police cars that were behind the tank immediately stop at the destroyed wreckage. Few of the cars halt to safety, but the rest of them hit the wreckage, causing explosions and one of the police cars flying down to the river. LM thought this was too easy when he saw a blockade the SWAT trucks and SWAT units ready for him.

SWAT leader: Cease all activity now or will be force to fire!

The tank continued moving towards the blockade. Quickly, the SWAT units fired their MA5B assault rifles at the tank. LM fired his cannon again, the trucks exploded, and the soldiers were flying everywhere. The tank smashed through the carnage and went through the fire. One of the soldiers got up and contacted HQ in his headset.

SWAT soldier: This is SWAT unit 05 to HQ; the first blockade has failed. We need more units down here and heavier artillery on the double! Over…

Downtown, Merovingian's limo continued riding down the street running over people with the two army jeeps following them. Silent Night, who was driving the first jeep, ran up to ramming speed to hit the back bumper of the Cadillac EXT. The Twin came out from the sunroof and pointed his UMP at the jeep. Silent Night back the jeep up to avoid the flying bullets while Connector, who was driving the second jeep, turned to another street, not letting the enemy know the team has a plan. Max Speed in the front seat loaded his UZI sub machine gun, got out halfway through the window, and fired it at The Twins car. The guard who was with the Twins did the same thing and fired his shotgun on the jeep. They both had their gun shooting battle in thier vehicles, making everyone on the streets running for the hills avoiding the gunfire. The biker riding his Harley Davidson in front of the limo, was looking for any trouble in the front position, his armor piercing machine gun ready to fire. What he didn't know, in another street not far away, the other jeep was driving next to the bike, without the bike knowing it, aiming the mounted cannon at the bike. Night Owl, who operated the cannon, waited for the right moment to fire, using his focusing ability to slow down time. When the time is right, he pushed the red button on one of the handles of the periscope, and a mini rocket came out of the cannon. It flew its way down a vertical street and hit the bike, causing the bike to blow up in flames. The limo driver got freaked out and steered clear of the flaming debris, the EXT and Silent Night's jeep did the same and continued their assault and pursuit. The second jeep quickly headed back to the street where the others are and went after the Merovingian's limo. Back at the Canal, LM continued his assault at any enemy that came close to him. He flattened police cars, SWAT trucks, and parts of regular cars that were in the way. He used his cannon to fire on far range target, like police cars driving down concrete bridges and SWAT blockades. So far, he was doing a great job taking care of the whole situation, but what he didn't know is that someone was waiting for him, an agent. At a freeway, above the canal, a police car was parked at the blind spot, the people that went out of the car was Agent Jackson and Williams. They looked down and saw the tank driving down the road. Whenit almost went over the freeway bridge, the agents jumped off and landed on the tank. LM heard the clank on top of the tank and decided to activate the autopilot control system on his council and took out his pistol, ready for anything. Suddenly, the manhole door got ripped open and thrown out into the canal's river. Jackson, who was the one the ripped the manhole door, looked down at the inside to see who's driving. He saw a young adult at nineteen years of age looking up. After a close examination at the driver's face, he realizes whom the person was, the kid who shot himself in the headtwo years ago, Luis Javier Morgado.

Agent Jackson: You?

LM: Nice to see you too, Jackson.

LM quickly pointed his pistol and started firing on Jackson. Jackson, like any other agent dodged every bullet LM fired. He got quickly got off guard when Williams came in from behind and grabbed LM's hand that had the pistol. Williams pulled LM out like a magician pulling a rabbit out of his hat, and almost tossed him to the road. Luckily, LM somersaulted and landed on the back end of the tank and made a stance ready to fight. The agents looked at him and were ready to fight. LM did a jump spin kick at Williams face but Williams ducked the kick and Jackson gave LM a quick jab to LM's face. LM blocked the punch and made the various punches and kicks and Jackson. Jackson blocked them and did his own kicks and punches. They continued their combat, but Williams was walking towards LM from behind ready to strike on LM. LM felt it coming and did a back kick at Williams's gut. Then he jumped up and kicked both the agents with both legs. The agents retaliated by doing spinning high kicks and sweeps, but LM jumped and ducked the kicks, grabbed Jackson foot, and side kicked him. He then jumped up to put his foot on Williams's body, then jumped off it to kick Jackson in the face. He landed back on the tank and did another stance.

LM: I see you two aren't so tough. Where's your edge?

Jackson looked at LM and was really pissed.

Agent Jackson: Oh, we'll give you edge, when we knock you off the tank and into the river!

Both agents attacked LM and they all continued their battle. Back in the streets, the two jeeps continued following Merovingian's limo and the Twins EXT, with both cars continued shooting at each other. Max Speed kept firing with his UZI and simply killed the guard that was helping the Twin from the front passenger seat. The guard got dropped out of the car and was rolling down the street, letting Connecter's jeeps toran over him. Merovingian looked at the action at the back window and wasn't happy about what's going on outside.

Merovingian: Looks like it's time we loose them. Driver, freeze them.

The driver nodded and pushed a button marked "Freeze" on the computerized guidance system. Outside, the Twin quickly went back into the car and the EXT steered clear at drove next to the limo. Silent Night was puzzled about this so she turned on the radio com attached to the dashboard to communicate with Connecter in the second jeep.

Silent Night: Connecter, any idea what those Twin creeps are up to?

Connecter: (on the com) Don't know, but they are in a tight lane, which means easy pickings for us.

Silent Night: Hang on Connecter; this is almost too easy.

Max Speed: Maybe it's a trap.

Silent Night: How do you know about that?

Max Speed: Look at the road.

Silent Night looked at the road and noticed white smoke coming out of the assault pipes. But the white smoke is a carbon dioxide substance that can turn any hard surface into solid ice, like roads for instance. The team saw it and the drivers quickly turned their vehicles to the side walks, destroying mailboxes, lamp posts, and a newsstand. They then quickly turned to another street, away from the frozen road. Merovingian decided to keep the enemy off his back so he took out his cell phone to call the Twins. In the EXT, the Twins were driving in the back now that the road is drivable. They then heard a ring on their cell phone. The Twin that was not driving picked it up, turned it on and heard Merovingian's voice coming out of it.

Merovingian: Suivre luer. Make sure they don't track us.

The Twin nodded and hung up the phone.

Twin 2: Time to take out the vermin of this town.

The Twins turned the EXT to a street not far to where the two jeeps. The jeeps continued to drive on their street and turned to a bypass road that leads to a freeway.

Silent Night: Damn it, now we have to find a way to get back before they reach the depot.

Max Speed: Well look on the bright side, at least we're away from harm.

Suddenly, an unknown car just smashed the Jeep's backside. Silent Night looked at her review mirror and saw the Twins's EXT.

Silent Night: You were saying.

The second Twin came out of the sunroof and fired with his UMP. The two jeeps quickly avoid the gunfire and dodged cars from left to right. Connecter's suddenly got caught off guard and hit the side of the back bumper of a Dodge Neon. The jeep steered out of control and made a full stop in the middle of the freeway, causing cars to stop and crash into each other. The Twin looked at the carnage and smiled about it.

Twin 2: One down, one to go.

The Twin then continued firing at Silent Night's jeep, to stop them from ever following the Frenchman. Heading back to the Canal, LM was having his own trouble with the agents on his tank. No matter how though the punch or how strong the kick, the agents block and dodged them in more ways then one. LM was blocking Williams's high low punches, when he decided to take to the next level. When Williams made a leg sweep to trip LM off the tank, LM jumped up and somersaulted over the agent. When he landed behind Williams, the agent then turned around and gave LM a roundhouse kick. LM quickly blocked and grabbed the kick with both hands, tightening the leg. He then used all his strength to lift Williams up and tossed him into the canal river. He then looked at Jackson ready take him on.

LM: Alright Jackson, it's just you and me, mono y mono. Ready for this?

Agent Jackson: Oh I'm ready. And when I'm done, you'll be nothing but a big smear on the wall Mr. Morgado.

LM: We'll see about that. Oh and by the way, my name isn't Mr. Morgado, it's LM!

LM charged in and gave Jackson a straight right punch. Jackson dodged it and gave LM a left hook. LM blocked it with both hands and jumped out of harms way. He then did a roundhouse kick and then a spinning back kick. Jackson blocked the first one then grabbed the other, then spinning bothLM's leg and body around and landed flat on the tanks metal casing. Jackson was about to stomp him in his chest with his foot but LM quickly rolled out of the way. Jackson then walked towards LM, but LM caught him by surprise by kicking him multiple times in the chest. LM then flipped up and over to standing position. Jackson slowly walked to the LM. LM did a quick stance and ready for round two. When Jackson got close to LM, he did multiple punches and kicks. LM retaliated with blocks, kicks and punches of his own. They did their close range combat on top of the tank. They then went on the assault cannon while still fighting with only hand-to-hand combat. But LM was walking too close to the edge of the cannon and looked down at the concrete road.

Agent Jackson: It seems like you have reached your end Mr. Morgado. One false move and you would be road kill.

LM looked back at Jackson and had a small smirk on his face.

LM: Maybe, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve.

LM spread his arms wide and fell off the cannon. Jackson came close and looked at the body, only to find just a concrete street and no blood.

Agent Jackson: What the…

What Jackson didn't know is that after LM fell off the cannon, he grabbed the cannon's nose and flipped around the edge behind Jackson. Jackson turned around only to find it's too late, as LM did a forceful front kick to Jackson's chest, sending him flying off the cannon and landed on the road. Jackson quickly got up only to get flatten by the tank, blood spraying everywhere. LM looked at the mess with a pleasant look at his face.

LM: Sorry Jackson, but as the old saying goes, "You are the Weakest Link. Goodbye."

LM looked back and saw a squad of Police cars following him. He looked to the front and saw a blockade of SWAT trucks and SWAT units carrying GP-25 Grenade Launchers. LM hopped back into the tank's control council and turned off the autopilot system. With his hand on the controls he's ready for an all out war.

LM: All right you piggies, come get some!

At the freeway, Silent Night and the others in her jeep were having trouble avoiding the Twins and their gunfire. No matter where they go, from turning different lanes to hiding next to the sides of trucks, the Twins find a way to surprise them and fired them. Silent Night pushed the accelerator pedal to gain enough speed to loose the Twins, but they followed the jeep at the same speed.

Silent Night: Jesus Christ, do they ever get tired?

Max Speed: By the way this looks, they won't rest until they get us, dead or alive.

Kill Switch: Maybe we should give up, there's no way to stop them.

Silent Night looked up and saw a ramp that leads to a freeway bridge.

Silent Night: Maybe there is a way to stop them.

Max Speed: Come again?

Silent Night: I got a plan. Kill Switch, would you mind getting back to the torrent? Trust me this would work, just hope you had a light lunch.

Silent Night quickly made a quick turn at the ramp and continued up the freeway. The Twins saw the jeep heading up and went after them. When they made it up to the bridge, the jeep quickly made an abrupt stop and Silent Night turned her steering wheel to make 360 degree turns leaving black skid marks. The Twins stopped their EXT to find out what the hell is going on. It was then that Silent Night's jeep made a complete stop, face-to-face with the EXT. The Twins looked at the jeep and knew what they were doing, playing simple game of Chicken.

Twin 2: Crush them.

Twin 1: With pleasure…

The first Twin pushed both pedals and the wheels of their car spun real fast that it leaves nothing but smoke from them. Silent Night did the same and in seconds, both drivers released the brake pedals and sped towards each other. Silent Night smiled and made quick steering and dodge the EXT and hit its side. The Twin made a quick break but their car suddenly tilted to the side.

Silent Night: NOW!

Kill Switch then grabbed his mounted cannon and aimed it at the cars bottom. He quickly fired a rocket at the EXT and it blew up in flames, sending the Twins up in the air as they turned into ghosts and vanished into thin air. Connecter's jeep quickly meet up with the Silent Night and the others, and both him and Night Owl got out looking at the damage.

Night Owl: Let me guess, playing Chicken?

Silent Night: Yeah, at least we're still alive. Are you guys O.K.?

Connecter: O.K.? Multiple cars on the freeway almost smashed us while we were knocked by a loop. It's a good thing I got the jeep out of the way. And the strangest part is that there were no Police cars getting us.

Kill Switch: Maybe it's because that they are all busy taking out a run away tank with our leader in it.

Silent Night: Oh shit LM! We almost forgot about him! We should call Kid and find out where he is.

They all then heard a loud explosion from the city. The team looked and saw smoke coming from the middle of Metro.

Max Speed: Or we can follow the path of destruction caused by our captain.

Silent Night: Yeah, that would work.

At the canal, LM continued his punishment at the Police and SWAT units by blowing up vehicles and flattening them. But the more he annihilate, the more they keep coming. The tank was suffering damage with bullet holes and burnt marks on the armor. LM believes that he'll bea sitting duck if he stayed at the canal, so he has to take another shortcut. He looked at the digital navigation map and found a central square with a circle road around a statue. LM smiled but the only place to turn to the square is a narrow alleyway. Knowing that the tank tough enough to go through a building, he quickly made a sharp turn and went into the alley, crushing the two building between it. The police cars and SWAT vehicles made a quick stop and an officer radioed HQ.

Police Officer 4: Command HQ, the tank heading to downtown central square. Over…

Operator: (on the com) Roger that, send in all officers and SWAT units down there to block off all the exits so that the tank doesn't harm any civilians. Use extreme and deadly force if necessary.

At the downtown central square, everyone was doing the usual thing; driving, walking, and buying stuff from variety shops, unaware on what's going to happen. Suddenly, without warning, LM's tank got out of the alley, destroying the sides of the two buildings and causing people to panic. The tank made its way to the square breaking through a Pepsi truck letting all the cans and bottles flying everywhere and smashing the statue in the process. But when it's about to leave the square, two SWAT cars and three Police cars blocked his exit. LM looked at the other exits on the screens and found that they were blocked with more Police vehicles and all the officers and SWAT units aiming their grenade and rocket launchers at LM's tank. Aside from the cops and soldiers, two more people joined in, and those people were Agent Jackson and Williams. Jackson quickly grabbed the loud horn form an officer and started talking with the loud horn.

Agent Jackson: (on the loud horn) All right Mr. Morgado, you are surrounded, there's now way out from here. Don't attempt to attack, there's no way in getting out of this alive.

LM inside the control council didn't like his odds. He looked at the ammo capacity and found out that he had one rocket left in his cannon. He then realized that he's totally screwed. Outside the tank, Jackson kept negotiating to LM.

Agent Jackson: (on the loud horn) Get out of the tank and put your hands in the air, or else.

Jackson waited for a response but LM didn't come out and surrendered. LM wasn't going down without a fight.

Agent Jackson: (on the loud horn) So be it. (talking to the SWAT leader) It's your call; take it out.

SWAT leader: Company ready!

All police officers and SWAT soldiers positioned their weapons at the tank.

SWAT leader: Aim!

But before everyone started to fire, two unknown vehicles jumped off a building and landed one the road in front of the tank. Those two vehicles were LM's team in the jeeps. Kill Switch and Night Owl aimed their mounted cannons at the blockades and started firing at them, sending debris and officers flying. Silent Night, Connecter, and Max Speed got out of the jeeps and fired their weapons at any officer and soldier still standing. The smoke cleared and there was nothing but dead bodies and scattered pieces of cars and trucks. The only people that weren't in this disaster piece were the agents. Apparently, Jackson and Williams just fled the scene before the attack happened. LM got out of the tank and looked at his team flabbergasted.

LM: Where the hell were you guys!

Kill Switch: We were following orders, follow Merovingian and take out any enemy that gets in our way.

LM: Then why are you here instead of going after Frenchy?

Night Owl: Well, let's just say that we have been detoured.

LM: Detoured, well that's just great, just great.

Kill Switch: Well at least we saved your ass from being blown up.

LM: (being sarcastic) Yeah thank you, that made me feel better.

Silent Night: So this is it, it's over. Merovingian has won and the Matrix is going to be in disarray.

LM: Not quite.

Connecter: What do you mean?

LM: When I was in Merovingian's office, I over heard him say that the train depot number is 487 in the south end of Metro City. And if my calculations are correct, the depot is five miles away from here.

Max Speed: Well then what are we waiting for? Let's save the Matrix!

The team went into the jeeps, LM went into the tank, and proceeded down to the south end. At the train depot, Merovingian's limo arrived and he, Persephone, Cain, and Abel got out with the soldiers waiting for them outside.

Merovingian: What are you all starring at? Come on we got work to do. We got company coming. I want all guards at their posts immediately, all weapons ready to fire. And I want the train to leave as soon as possible. I want this plan to succeed no matter what.

Cain: Sir, what are they going to do with the traitor and his friends?

Merovingian looked at Cain and approached him.

Merovingain: Exécuter leur…

**French Dictionary**

Agis il. - Just do it.  
Salut – good bye  
Il est maquette vie avie enfer! – He's making my life a living hell!  
Mon amour – my love  
Quoi environ lui? – What about him?  
O merde! – Oh shit!  
Plus rapidement – faster  
Perdre leur – lose them  
Suivre luer – follow them  
Exécuter leur – kill them

**That's all for this chapter. Another long one, good thing I have Spring Break next week so that means I can put in some more chapters. Please Review, PLEASE!**


	20. Catching a Train

**O.K. I haven't got a review yet. Maybe it's because that people are running out of ideas or they just want to read and not review. Either way, I'm pretty sure that all of my top people at Fan Fiction are reading this now. And I'm glad of it. Now hears chapter 19 and the conclusion of the Merovingian saga. This is the biggest challenge that LM must do. He has to stop Merovingian from bringing Armageddon to the Matrix. He has to stop the rockets from launching before it's too late. Will he succeed, or will Steel City becomes history.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix.**

Chapter 19: Catching a Train.

Outside the depot, LM and his team were standing at the street with their M1A1D Adrams Main Battle Tank and 4x4, mounted 147 mm TOW-launchers, jeeps parked behind them. LM was looking at the inside of the depot with his binoculars to see what his team was up against. By the way it looks, the guards have Quad Barrel Riot Shotguns, G36 Rifles, AGL-9 Grenade Launchers, and Shoulder Rocket Launchers and they were ready for any action. LM lowered his binoculars and didn't like his teams' odds.

LM: Team, looks like the depot's a little busy today. (pointing) You see the big warehouse at that end there?

The team looked at the big gray building with the tin roof and smoke billowing out of it and nodded.

LM: That's where Merovingian's train is, and by the way this looks, they will be leaving soon. We have to stop them before they leave and disable the missiles before they get launched. Any ideas?

Kill Switch: I say we storm right in and giving everyone hell down there.

LM: Negative, Merovingian called to order some tough weapons, some that have ammo strong enough to destroy our vehicles.

Max Speed: Well that's reassuring. You can blast all of them with your tank, right sir?

LM: I wish I could, but after my run in with the cops, I have only one rocket left.

Silent Night: Well that's just perfect. Merovingian has his army down there and we are just six teens with jeeps and a tank with one rocket in it. We're really so doomed.

LM: Maybe not.

Night Owl: What are you talking about captain?

LM looked through his binoculars again and noticed the huge stacks of train containers. Surrounding them, were multiple barrels of Nitrogen, and flammable material.

LM: I got an idea.

Down at the gate entrance to the depot, two guards were standing watch holding their G36 Rifles when they spotted two jeeps heading straight towards them. Without hesitation, they pointed their weapons and started firing. Kill Switch aimed his mounted cannon and the steel door and fired at it. The blast ripped a hole through the gate and the guards flew away from it. LM's team quickly entered the depot where they were greeted by more of Merovingian's guards, firing their rifles. Both Silent Night and Connecter steered their jeeps in different directions to hit and run over some of the guards while Kill Switch and Night Owl fired their mounted cannons at any enemy far away. One of the guards had his rocket launcher ready to fire at one of the jeeps. Once he locked onto Connecter's jeep, he fire at it. The jeep exploded, it hit Silent Night's jeep and they both crashed near the metal containers. Luckily, the team got out of the jeeps unharmed, but they were surrounded by guards aiming their weapons at them.

Guard 1: Going somewhere kids?

Night Owl: Actually, we were kind of lost and someone took the wrong turn. Do you know how we can get to Six Flags? No? Well I guess we have to find it ourselves. Now if you excuse us-

Guard 1: Not a chance. The only way you're getting out of here is through us.

All the guards kept their eyes on the team in case the team makes a swift moment. But the team remained still not waiting for the right moment, but putting LM's plan into action.

Kill Switch: (whispering) I think we should start going psycho and beat up these weirdoes.

Silent Night: (whispering) No, we have to wait for the right moment to strike.

The guards then placed their fingers on the trigger.

The guard 1: All guards ready, FIRE!

But before they start firing, a crash came from the wall. All the guards turned their heads to see M1A1D Adrams Main Battle Tank crashing through the brick wall. Of course, with the guards distracted, it was the teams chance to escape.

Silent Night: NOW!

Quickly the team made their way right through Merovingian's guards, jumping over and kicking them in the face and body. Kill Switch, Max Speed, and Connecter grabbed a Quad Barrel Riot shotgun and two G36 rifles and blasted right through the guards. They immediately took refuge at a nearby warehouse while the guards headed to the warehouse to get them. What the guards didn't know is that in the tank, LM was looking at his targeting sensor to target the two jeeps piled onto each other. He knows that when the guards are distracted, he fires his last rocket at the jeeps to make a big explosion, and with exploding barrels surrounding most of the containers, the explosion will be big enough to make all the containers to collapse down to the ground. Once he locked on to the targets, he pushed on the red button and the tank fired its rocket at the jeeps. Once the rocket connected to the jeeps, they exploded, along with the all the barrels all around the containers, making huge flames all over the place. All the containers started to shake and tumbled onto each other like a bunch of dominos. They quickly fall to the ground with all the guards underneath them. Everyone began to panic and tried to run away, but the containers crushed some of them. In a matter of seconds, the place was surrounded by littered containers and crushed carcasses. LM got out of his tank and looked at the damage.

LM: Hmm… Maybe I overdid this a little. Oh well.

LM's team quickly exited the warehouse and met up with their leader, who was walking through the wreckage.

LM: You guys O.K.?

Max Speed: Yeah, we are. Wish it were the same with the assholes around us.

Silent Night: Max please. So captain, where is this train Merovingian has?

LM: (pointing at the big warehouse) Right there.

Suddenly they all then heard the train making a loud tooting noise.

LM: And it sounds like they're about to make their exit. We have to get into the train before they leave.

But before they made a move, four surviving guards show up aiming their G36 rifles at the team.

Guard 2: COMPANY FIRE!

All the guards start firing, but the team took cover behind the damaged containers. LM, who was hiding behind a red containment, noticed a Quad Barrel Riot Shotgun on the floor with the uncrushed hand next to it. He grabbed the shotgun and smiled at it, knowing that it will take care of the guards. He leapt sideways for the guards to see him, and fired the shotgun at them. Once they were all dead, two more guards jumped on top of another container and fired their Riot Shoguns at LM. LM did his bullet time to stop all the bullets by holding his hand in front of him. Silent Night, who grabbed an AGL-9 Grenade Launcher from another crushed guard, jumped up on a green container and fired it at the two guards, sending them flying to the other side of the depot. More guards kept coming with rifles and shotguns, but LM and his team retaliated by shooting off their weapons and jump kicking the guards in the face. After walking through cargo containers and killing off guards, they made their way to the main warehouse, where the train is inside. They opened the steel doors and saw that the black train was still there, with all its cars connected and missiles were locked up in the huge black casing on top of a silo car.

LM: There's the train. Let's get on it before they leave.

They headed to the train, but were ambushed by more guards coming out of their hiding places, firing their rifles. The team took cover and fired their weapons at guards. The train suddenly moved slowly as it starts to leave the station. LM noticed it and called out to Silent Night.

LM: Night, I'm heading towards the train! Think you and the team can handle these creeps?

Silent Night: No problem. We'll handle this mess; you take care of the missiles. We'll see you back at Zion.

LM nodded, jumped out of his hiding place and ran to the moving train. The guards noticed it and fired their weapons at them. LM used his focusing ability to jump and dodge every bullet. He then cart wheeled to grabbed a grenade from a dead guard, pulled the pin, and threw it at the guards. The blast made half the guards flew in multiple directions, giving LM the chance to get on the train. He went to warp speed with some help on some focusing ability and jumped on the back of the caboose seconds before the train left the depot. The last thing he saw was his team still fighting the guards with karate moves and gunfire. LM quickly entered the caboose and discovered that he was in a storage area filled with weapons.

LM: Jackpot.

He rummaged through the shelves to grab two Automatic 92FS Pistols, two FN P90 SMGs, an AK-47 Soviet Rifle, and three grenades. After stocking up on weaponry, he proceeded to the next car where he saw five guards playing a game of black jack with money on the table.

Guard 3: I bet two hundred dollars and raise you a hundred more.

Guard 4: Oh really? Well I three hundred and raise two hundred more. Does anyone else have any bets?

LM pointed his sub machine guns and the guards.

LM: I bet a nickel, and bullet wounds on your heads.

Before the guards could do anything about it, LM fired his SMGs at them all, killing them and letting money and cards flying everywhere. The guards in the other car heard the gunshots and hurried to see what's the commotion about. When they enter the first car, they all saw LM with empty SMGs in his hands. The guards quickly fired at LM the same time LM dropped the guns and dodged every bullet with bullet time. He then attacked each guard with a variety of combat moves. He doubled kicked the first two guards, then proceed to attack the next guard that was pointing his SS Shotgun. He gabbed the shotgun, pointed, and fired the second two guards, leaving them dead. He took care of the last guard by hitting his face with the back of the shotgun, kicked him in the gut, and performed a DDT to the guard's temple. Shotgun in hand, he ran right through the second train car and entered what looked like a passenger car with doors for passengers that want their privacy. He slowly walked down the hall waiting for anything to happen. Suddenly, one guard appeared from one of the doors aiming a 1911 pistol at him. LM fired his shotgun at the guard, but another guard came out of another door with a M-249 SAW rifle. He continued firing his shotgun at the second guard, but yet another guard came out with another weapon. One by one a guard came out of the private rooms, and one by one LM takes them down with his shotgun. As he entered another passenger car, more guards did the same thing, so LM blasts them all as quickly as he could. He dropped his now empty shotgun on the ground, armed his AK-17 Soviet Rifle, and entered the cargo car that was filled with steel and wooden crates. More guards came out of their hiding places and fired their weapons at LM. LM ducked behind a crate, and threw a grenade at the center. After the explosion, leaving half the guards dead, he popped out of his hiding place and fired his rifle at the rest of the guards. After all of them were dead, LM hurried to the second cargo car, the car that leads straight to the missiles. More guards kept on coming and firing at him. LM fired his rifle and dodged every bullet the guards dished at him. His rifle then got emptied, so he dropped it and attacked the rest of the guards with a variety of kicks, punches, and takedowns. The last guard appeared from the doorway that leads to the missile room and fired an UMP rifle. LM quickly took cover at a number of metal crates. The guard slowly walked towards the crates where LM was hiding. LM slowly took out his automatic pistols and waited for the right moment to take action. He then jumped out from the crates and the guard continued firing. LM ducked rolled to the other end, dodging bullets, then jumped on the wall, ran on it to a stack of wooden crates, went up to the crates, jumped off it, and somersaulted upside down. He fired his automatic pistols at the guard, placing bullet holes at his gut. With the pistols empty and the final guard dead, LM headed to the final door. When he past through it, he then entered the silo car where the MIM-104 Patriot TMD missiles are stored.

LM: Time to go to work.

He quickly approached the control panel to activate the launching database. All LM has to do is hack into the system and deactivate the launch sequence before it starts firing. He tried making a quick hack, but there was some sort of firewall blocking his way in. He tries different methods to gain access to the mainframe. In the private car, Merovingian and his wife were enjoying their meal (well only Merovingian, Persephone was so bored) while Cain and Abel were sitting around on the sofas, a few guards were standing guard, and one guard was at the computer council that operates the missiles next to the private car.

Merovingian: You seem a little bored my dear. Is there something wrong?

Persephone: No, it's just that destroying an industry city without any real evidence of your crime sounds like cowardice.

Merovingian: Cowardice? Dear, please understand that what I'm doing is right for our future. Once this world is all gone, we can rebuild it into a world more suitable for us, if we make the Architect do that for us.

Persephone: Still, it's not right.

Merovingian: Faire ne pas fardeau. You'll get use to it, once this pathetic excuse of the Matrix is deleted.

Just then, a beep came from mini computer. The screen went from static then to the face of the conductor of the train.

Conductor: (on the computer) Merovingian, we have approached Steel City.

Merovingian: Merci. Let's see it.

The screen on the mini computer went blank the same time the curtains in Merovingian side just opened. In the view of the passenger train, everyone could see that far away from where they are, they could see the many factories and manufacturing companies with smoke coming out of the main pipes. Judging on how far they are, it's perfect to fire and not being seen by anyone.

Merovingian: Fameux, and far enough from any eyewitnesses.

Guard 5: (at the computer council) Sir, the destined marks are set and the missiles are ready to fire on your command.

Merovingian: Entamer.

Guard 5: (at the computer council) Yes sir.

Back in the silo car, LM was still trying gain access to the missile database, though it's hard due to the fact of many boarders blocking his chance in.

LM: Damn it. Frenchy is a little strict on access. No matter, I'm going to find a way to get in.

After trying a couple of attempts, LM finally gained his access to the computer.

LM: Finally, I'm in. Now all I have to do is to deactivate those missiles and this nightmare will be over.

But just before LM was about to finish, he heard the noise of the train's brake screeching on the tracks. The train made a complete stop making LM wonder what's going on. Suddenly, the inside of the silo's casing opened up, revealing nothing but sunlight. Once the casing was fully opened, LM saw the view of Steel City from a far away view. He quickly looked at the missiles and noticed them moving around and targeting the city itself. He then looked at the computer and saw the targeting sensors online. There were four spots of the city. One is at the gas pipes in the eastern sector of the city, the second target is a warehouse facility storing barrels of oil, the third were multiple tanks of gas, and the final target was a power plant. He then looked at the timer on the top right corner of the screen and it reads five minutes before launch.

LM: Ah shit, there going to start launching. Better take the quicker approach.

LM went through the database in order to take the direct approach and saving the city from total destruction. What he didn't notice is that there's a hidden camera at the steel wall of the silo car. Back in the private passenger car, the guard at the council was looked at the screens to see if there's anything out of the ordinary. He then notices something that wasn't right.

Guard 5: (on the computer council) Sir, you better take a look at this.

Merovingian stood up out his seat and approached the council. What he saw on the security monitors were different cars filled with blood and dead guards everywhere. What was most shocking was that LM was in one of the screens in the silo, where he's hacking into the computer to stop the missiles.

Merovingian: Cruel LM, very cruel indeed. Cain, Abel.

Back at the silo train, LM was putting the finishing touches on the targeting sensor as the clock reached the two-minute warning.

LM: C'mon, c'mon, almost there.

As soon as LM put in the final adjustments on the coordinates, two pistols were aimed at LM's head. LM moved his eyes to see Cain in one side and Abel on the other.

Cain: Get your hands away from the computer.

LM: What, I'm just trying download music off the Internet. Do you know how much CD's cost these days?

Abel: Nice try jackass. Come with us.

LM followed that order and walked with Cain and Abel, still pointing their pistols at his head. What both Cain and Abel didn't know is that LM had moved the targets to a different location. **(Let's see you guess what the targets are.)** In the private passenger car, Merovingian and his wife were sitting on the fancy sofa, waiting for their intruder. LM entered the car with Cain and Abel behind him. The guards in front of LM pointed their rifles and shotguns at him, in case he made any sudden moves. Merovingian smiled at what he sees.

Merovigian: Notre prochaine rencontre LM. How awkward it is that we're back to where we started.

LM: Yeah, this brings back memories.

Guard 5: (at the computer council) Thirty seconds till launch sir.

Merovingian: Quite. And I got to tell you; I'm quite impressed at your bravery. You going undercover to learn about my secrets and defenses in my Chateau, pursuing me in an armored tank, trespassing in my train and destroying anything that in your way, and disabling my missiles. You certainly risk your entire life to save this world. (applaud) Bravo mi ami, bravo.

LM: Yeah, well I'm quite the professional and I had lots of teaching.

Guard 5: (at the computer council) Fifteen seconds.

Merovingian: (stood up and approached the window) Unfortunately, you failed miserably in saving the Matrix. Now all you can do is watch my plan into action.

Guard 5: (on the computer council) Ten seconds left, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, zero. INGNITION!

Outside the train, the bottom of the missiles casing started to smoke and then fire came out of the bottom. Then the missiles were fired one at a time and flew straight to Steel City. Merovingian looked at the missiles and quietly laughed with pure enjoyment.

Merovingian: In two minutes, Steel City will be nothing a cloud of smoke in the sky, igniting my own world order. And after the city is gone, you will be the next one out of my site.

LM looked at Merovingian with a stern look. A smile then crept out of his face and he started to laugh, first soft but then louder. Merovigian noticed it and looked confused.

Merovingian: What's so funny, you traitor?

LM: You are dumber then you look Merv. Do you really think I can disable the missiles in time before they were fired? Sometimes, when you don't have time to stop something, you've have to come up with a backup plan.

Merovingian: Quelle est tu parlant environ?

Guard 5: (at the computer council) Sir, we got a problem.

Merovingian: (looking at the guard) What do you mean a problem?

Guard 5: (at the computer council) Take a look sir.

Merovingian took a look at the monitors to see what's wrong. What he saw were that the missiles were about to reach their destination. But then they all just turned around and went to the opposite directions.

Merovingian: What the hell happened here?

Guard 5: (at the computer council) Don't know sir. Apparently, someone must have changed the locations of the targets.

Merovingian quickly looked at LM all mean like since he knows who did this, then looked back at the guard.

Merovingian: What are the missiles new targets.

The guard quickly checked the targeting sensors program to see the new targets. What he saw shocked and him and knew that it will shock Merovingian.

Guard 5: (at the computer council) I'm afraid that their target is us.

Merovinigian: WHAT?

LM: You know there's an old saying that goes, "When you get too close to the sun, you're going to get burn." And you Merovingian, with the missiles heading your way, you're going to be extra crispy.

Merovingian looked back at LM and his face felt like it was ready to explode.

Merovingian: Kill him, dispose him quickly, TOUT DE SUITE!

All the guards readied their weapons, while Cain and Abel place their fingers on the trigger of their pistols.

LM: All of you have made the biggest mistake in your lives.

LM quickly used both arms and blocked off both pistols the same time Cain and Abel fired their pistols. The two bullets hit the guards in front of LM, killing them in the head. LM quickly ran up onto Abel and jumped off him too attack all the guards. One guard pointing a Sawed-Off shotgun, but LM kicked the shotgun off his hands and he grabbed it and start shooting four guards. He then dropped his shotgun and attacked the next one by doing the spinning kick to the guard's face. LM then back kicked a guard from behind then jumped in front of him and did a neck breaker to snap his neck. LM then grabbed a pistol from the dead guard, jumped back up, and shot three more guards, including the one who was at the computer council. He grabbed a couple of bullets from every dead guard while avoiding bullets from both Cain and Abel shooting their pistols. LM then jumped towards the two henchmen and started attacking with his karate like moves. The two henchmen blocked them and fought back. They all were evenly matched and was real difficult to tell who is winning. LM decided to finish it off and quick. LM jumped on and off Abel and kicked Cain in the face. While he was down, LM proceeded on fighting Abel. He kicked him in the gut, punched him in the face, and took his pistol out to shoot him straight through the heart. With him dead, LM then attacked Cain, who he quickly got up and took out his pistol. LM grabbed Cain's hand that held the pistol and cracked it with his pure strength. Cain then did a roundhouse kick to LM's side, but LM blocked it and held on to it tight. He then head but Cain, that gave him a loop, then he let go of Cain's broken hand and took out his pistol. He pointed it to Cain's forehead and fired at it, letting the bullet penetrate the brain. LM quickly pointed his pistol at Merovingian, who was with his wife and two guards aiming their shotguns at LM.

Merovingian: I yie yie LM. Of all the people that I faced, you are the most corruptive irresponsible person I have ever seen.

LM: Thanks; I have a knack for being a troublemaker. Now if you give up, I'll let you die a peaceful death as soon as the missiles come to blow you up.

Merovingian: O vraiment? I'm afraid that the only person who's going to die, is you.

Merovingian nodded at the guard as he pushed red button attached to the wall. Suddenly, all the windows and doors were sealed with metal gates that the malls have. LM looked around and noticed it and knew he was in trouble.

Merovingian: As you can see, all the exits around you are currently blocked. There's no way out.

LM: Maybe, but that means you won't be able to escape either.

Merovingian: On the contrary, I already have my escape. (taking out a key from his pocket) By using this key, the door behind me will lead me and my wife back to the Chateau, safe from any harm.

LM: Crap…

Merovingian: Yes LM, you might have foiled my plan, but there are others before hand. Until we meet again, I bid you au revoir and farewell.

Soon, the second guard threw a smoke grenade at the floor and smoke billowed out throughout the insides of the private passenger car. LM was having a hard time seeing through the smoke. Merovingian, his wife, and the guards proceeded to the door, as Merovingian put the key in the keyhole and opened the door. They all entered the Chateau as LM saw them through the thinning smoke and rushed to the door. However, the guard closed the door seconds before LM made it. LM opened the door, but instead of the inside of the Chateau, it's just a steel gate blocking the exit. He hurried to the computer council and noticed the timer reading thirty seconds before the missiles hit. He scurried around the place to see if there's another exit around the place. He then spotted a small bolted passage on the floor. He aimed his pistol at the seals that locks the small shaft door. Shooting each cufflink he carefully made sure he didn't screw up. Once all the seals are off, LM forcefully stomped on the door with his foot. The door got ripped opened and LM looked at the timer on the council, which said fifteen seconds. He quickly grabbed Cain's cell phone that was dropped on the floor, jumped down the door, and landed on the tracks under the train. He crawled under it and got out from the train. He looked up and noticed the missiles coming down from the sky. With no way running away from the blast, he took another approach in escaping. He bended down in a superhero stance letting a ripple formed around him and flew up in the air. Just as he left, the missiles hit the train, causing it all to blow up in a big wall of flames. Minutes later, fire trucks arrived to put the fire out. In the center of Steel City, LM was watching a fire on top of the rooftop of a warehouse. He turned on his cell phone and contacted AK, the operator of the Hammers, to help him get out of the Matrix. There were a couple rings and someone picked got the call.

AK: (on the phone) Operator.

LM: Hey AK.

AK: (on the phone) LM, about time. What the hell happened to you?

LM: It's a long story. Just get me to an exit.

AK: (on the phone) Um LM, the captain wants to talk to you.

LM: What? Fine, patch him in.

Roland: (on the phone) LM, mind explaining to me what's going on here.

LM: Look I know I got a lot of explaining to do. We'll talk about this later.

Roland: (on the phone) Now is not a good time, right now you need to log out and we have to head back to Zion. The Commander wants to have a word with you and your "team".

LM: You've got to be kidding me. All right, just get me to an exit and I'll jack out.

Roland: (on the computer) Very well, AK.

AK: (on the computer) O.K. There's a service phone not far from where you are. Head to the next warehouse and go to the manager's office. The phone's on the desk and it looks clean.

LM: Thanks. (hangs up phone) Shit…

LM walked on the roof and was having many thoughts in his head on what Lock is going to say.

**French Dictionary**

Faire ne pas fardeau – Don't worry  
Merci – Thank you  
Fameux – Perfect  
Entamer – Begin  
Norte prochaine rencontre – We meet again  
Mi ami – my friend  
Quelle est tu parlant environ? – What are you talking about?  
Tout de suite – Now  
O vraiment? - Oh really?  
Au revoir – good bye

**Well that's the end of that chapter and the end of LM's crusade on stopping Merovingian. I hope I didn't save the trouble on writing three long chapters on this. But it was all worth the wait. Please Review.**


	21. The Birth of Last Hope

**Still no reviews as of yet, but I'm sure you guys are reading this so it's O.K. But I need a review to see how you like my story so far. So still waiting. In this chapter, we find out how their team got their name. I know the summary sucks but it's more interesting when you read the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix.**

Chapter 20: The Birth of Last Hope

An hour later, the Mjolnir (or the Hammers) landed on the docks of Zion. LM was in Commander Lock's office with his team for an explanation about what happened. Neo and Morpheus were there too, since they helped trained LM to become a soldier. Commander Lock was infuriated about the whole mess in the Matrix and discussed what happened to everyone.

Commander Lock: This is unacceptable, unrehensable! What is it that you kids cause so much calamity in both the Matrix and Zion? I mean I don't know where to begin with. LM.

LM: Yes commander.

Commander Lock: First, allow me to congratulate you on a job well done. You single handedly stop Merovingian from destroying the Matrix. You proved that you have what it takes to be a soldier of Zion.

LM: Gee thanks and all. But I was just doing my job and I like to take a challenge.

Commander Lock: However, that doesn't mean that you have to break a few rules to do what you did.

LM: (blank face) Rules?

Commander Lock: I gave you a direct order to be with the Mjolnir and follow Captain Roland's orders. But you didn't follow it at all. You joined the Frenchman and kicked the team out without their authority.

LM: Please understand commander, I was just doing some undercover work to find out what Merovingian's plan was. When I discovered that he was going to use missiles to blow up a city, I took action and followed preceding protocols to send in backup, per your orders commander.

Commander Lock: I see. And mind explaining to me why were you driving a tank in the middle of Metro City?

LM: Oh… Well basically, Merovingian tried to escape through the city while the backup was too busy taking out his army at his mansion. Me and "my team" followed the Frenchman in our army vehicles. I drove the tank in order to make quicker shortcuts to go after him. However, I got caught in the crossfire so I had to defend myself.

Commander Lock: Defend yourself? You blew up parts of the city, causing property damage. Not only that but you killed fifty people, half civilians and half officers.

LM: (dumfounded) Did I kill that many people?

Commander Lock: Yes, people that weren't ready to be unplugged. Therefore, many lives were lost in the real world and were washed away, because of you!

LM: Now hang on! How the hell was I suppose to know that I killed so many people?

Commander Lock: That's none of your business! You should know that as a Zion soldier you have to protect the Matrix, not destroy it!

LM: What choice do I have? Put my hands up and surrender?

Commander Lock: Yeah, and you'll save me the trouble. (looking at Neo) Neo, you were the one who taught him your moves. You should've taught him to control his anger.

Neo: I taught him what I know. It's not my fault that he was little misunderstood.

Commander Lock: Yeah well you and LM one thing in common, you're both destructive. Like teacher, like student. (looking at LM) And ask for your team LM, they were nothing but rule breaking criminals. They stole hacking equipment from one of Zion's storage facilities without asking me or any of my personnel. They enter the Matrix illegally and no one knew about it.

LM: No one knew? I wasn't aware that they were in the Matrix and took me by surprise. But if it wasn't for them saving my life, I would've been dead.

Commander Lock: But they disregard the rules. You and your so-called team are nothing but a bunch of misguided hoodlums! Therefore, I have no choice but to suspend all of you from your ranks as soldiers, indefinitely!

LM and his team bowed their heads down in disappointment and thought it was all over. But Morpheus decided set things right.

Morpheus: Commander.

Commander Lock: What is it Morpheus.

Morpheus: Before you end this meeting, there's something I have to ask LM.

Commander Lock: Fine, but make it quick.

Morpheus approached LM and looked at him in questioning eyes.

Morpheus: LM.

LM: Yes sir.

Morphues: Do you remember being with the Oracle last year?

LM: Yeah, I remember.

Morpheus: What did she say to you while you were with her?

LM: She told me that I have to make the right decisions. To get closer to my enemies, be brave at the face of danger, and to do what's right for both my heart and soul.

Morpheus: And you did what she said right?

LM: Uh huh.

Morpheus: Very good.

Commander Lock: What does that have to do with anything?

Morpheus: It has to do with everything. What the Oracle said to him was for him and him alone. But what he did back at the Matrix was what the Oracle said. Even though he killed many lives, he did what's right for himself, not to protect the Matrix but to be what he is, a brave soldier that would risk his heart and soul to save what's important.

Commander Lock: That maybe true, but he couldn't follow orders from an old fortune teller. The only person who gives orders around here is me. I choose where the rookies go when they graduated, decide what is the soldiers duty, to give them orders that they need to follow.

Morpheus: But there is one thing you can't control.

Commander Lock: What?

Morpheus: Fate, the fate of LM, his team, and every soldier and civilian in Zion. What LM and his team did was right. If they haven't made the right choice, then the Matrix won't cease to exist. Like Neo, I believe that LM is the last hope for our survival.

Commander Lock: God this is a load of bull shit. You expect me to believe that LM could save the Matrix from pure disaster?

Morphues: I didn't say anything about that. But I want you to do is to give LM and his friends one more chance in proving they are worthy to be a team.

Commander Lock gives it some thought and made the final decision.

Commander Lock: LM, you and your team did break Zion's rules and turning the Matrix into your own destructive playground. In conclusion, what you did, well, was right. If it weren't for your brave decisions and courageous effort, then the Matrix would've been in complete chaos. Now I'm still suspending you from being with a team outside Zion. But for the first time that I ever done in my life, I'm going to make this official. As of this moment LM, you and your friends are officially a team inside Zion.

LM and his team were happy about what they heard and started giving a group hug, until Lock decided to drop the bomb.

Commander Lock: Under one condition. If you decide to perform a crazy stunt like the one that you did in the Matrix, I'm going take measures in my own hands. Understand?

LM looked at the Commander Lock, approached the desk, and places his palm hands on it.

LM: Commander, I understand about your concern about us being "nuisances". And after what happened with the tank and all, that's all in the past now. I can reinsure you that it will never happen again.

LM slowly walked away from the desk but then turned back quickly and starred face to face with Lock.

LM: Until our first mission.

Commander Lock: What?

Before Lock could stop him, LM and his team left the office in a hurry. Morpheus smiled as he approached the desk.

Morpheus: Kids today, they like to do what they want to do. Let's go Neo.

Both Morpheus and Neo left the office leaving Lock a lost for words with his head down on the desk.

Commander Lock: What have I got myself into.

On one of the bridges of Zion LM and his team was walking down all happy about what inspired today.

Connecter: I can't believe it. Morpheus saved our asses this time.

Kill Switch: Yeah, I bet that Lock is fuming at this moment, trashing his office in the process.

Kid: Better yet, he must be pulling his head off, literally. But don't you think that we will be able to work as a team.

Silent Night: I think we'll be O.K. I mean we did pretty good taking out all those guards at the Train depot together and the way we tricked the Twins in a game of Chicken, blowing them up sky high. It is what Morpheus said; we could be the Matrix's last hope.

LM stopped walking and thought about the last sentence Silent Night said.

LM: We could be the Matrix's last hope. Last hope. That's it!

The team stopped and looked at LM with questioning faces.

Max Speed: What's it?

LM: I thought of a good name for our team. We can call ourselves, "Last Hope".

Kill Switch: Last Hope? Who would call a team Last Hope? That's the most lamest name you ever think of.

Night Owl: Well, since Silent Night rejected every single name we came up with, you haven't been bitchin' about it. Besides, I think that name would suit our edgy field wouldn't you say guys.

Max Speed: He's right Kill Switch. I kind of like the name.

Silent Night: I agree.

Connecter: Ditto.

Kid: Same here.

Kill Switch thought about it for a second and made a final decision.

Kill Switch: Alright fine, at least this name is better then the others that were rejected.

LM: So it settles then, Last Hope will be our official team name. (placing his and palm down) To Last Hope.

The team that's now called Last Hope stacked their hands on top of LM's and shouted out load.

Last Hope: To Last Hope!

They release their hands and hi-fived each other. It was then that Neo was in the picture.

Neo: Am I interrupting something?

The team stopped and looked at Neo with puzzling faces. LM quickly went out of the crowed and decided to ask the question.

LM: Neo, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Nebuchadnezzar?

Neo: I talked to Morpheus that I'd join him soon. I just want to talk to you about what happened, alone.

LM looked at his team and thought it was fair.

LM: You guys go ahead, I'll meet you at the orphanage cafeteria in a little while.

The team nodded and left LM alone with Neo.

Neo: Now, you have some explaining to do about what you did in the Matrix.

LM: About what?

Neo: Going undercover to gain access to the enemy's stronghold, drove a tank down a busy city and killing innocent people, and boarding a train and went nuts on many guards. I mean you almost got killed before the missiles hit the train. And for a rookie, you somehow acted more like a mad man then a soldier.

LM: Look, I'm sorry about what I did back there. What I was just trying to do is save the Matrix from being a blaze of fire. It's what I said at the Commander's office.

Neo: Yes, but you got me worried when you went through all that carnage. What if it was you dead in the Matrix instead of someone else?

LM: Good point. But hey, you have to break a few eggs to make an omelet.

Neo: You know, you kind of remind me of myself on my first mission.

LM: Really?

Neo: Yeah. It was three years ago and Morpheus was held captive in a military complex. Me and Trinity went in and used any means necessary to get him. We killed off security guards and soldiers, flew the chopper to retrieve Morpheus, and I even fight off Smith and defeated him in his own game.

LM: Yeah, Morpheus told me about your confrontation with Smith.

Neo: Anyways, you definitely look a lot like me in one way or another. You are brave, strong, and do whatever it takes to save the Matrix and Zion from complete destruction. I can tell that in the future, you'll make a great leader of your team and maybe soon, become a savior yourself.

LM smiled at what Neo said and knew that in the future he will take Neo's place as a savior himself.

LM: Thanks Neo.

Neo: Anytime LM, I better head back to the Neb.

LM: All right, see you later Neo.

Neo: You too kid.

They both parted their separate ways, Neo heading back to the Nebuchadnezzar, and LM heading back to his team.

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 20. But don't think for a minute that it's over here. On the next chapter, we begin with the Siege saga. Please Review.**


	22. The Machines are Coming!

**Well, about time I had a review in a month. I can understand Drewfus, him being busy with school and all. I don't blame him though; I'm busy too with schoolwork, studying, and stuff. That's why it's taking me so long to update chapters for this story. Oh well, that's life for you. Now in this chapter, it's the start of the final war between the Zion and the machines. Of course this chapter starts off with a little talking here and there. But on the next two chapters will a two parter series of The Siege.**

**Chapter Notes**

**This is before and during Reloaded. I'm pretty sure that Wingless 01 wonders who gives the spoon to Kid. I know that Spoonboy taught Neo that there is no spoon in the Matrix. But like I wrote down in one of the chapters, Neo taught LM that there is no spoon as well. Kind of strange that a teacher had learned the spoon trick from a young Buddha. Another thing is that there is a part in the Matrix Reloaded. You have to read to know what it is.**

**_Narrative: Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix.**

Chapter 21: The Machines are Coming!

_LM: Another year has passed and for some time my team, Last Hope, and I were cooking up a storm. We worked together as a team and as friends. We've been through about ten missions and we whooped ass, taking out SWAT units and agents and break the boundaries in the Matrix. We even stopped another one of Merovingian's plan, made him more pissed off then ever. To make things more interesting, when people heard about Last Hope, they decided to form their own teams in Zion. Teams like The Samarias, The Zealots, and The Quirinus, are starting out as a team in Zion. This made Commander Lock bounce up the walls because of us. He said that it's our fault when we were the first team in Zion that everyone got involved in it. But who was the one that assigned us as being a team in the first place huh? Yeah, life would've gotten better, at least until the last few days, which will ultimately changed my life._

At the orphanage cafeteria, Last Hope was sitting at their usual table enjoying their meals and talking about their last mission they just did.

Max Speed: Did you see me did that break-dance multiple kicks at that agent? Didn't see it coming.

Kill Switch: Well we would've seen you if we haven't been busy firing our weapons at the half the SWAT soldiers.

Connecter: Yeah man, you can't let us stop what we're doing and see you do a ridiculous stunt.

Max Speed: But still, I did kick the agent's ass.

LM: Enough Max, we don't want you to tell you're side of the story. The thing is that we were able to complete our mission before it got worse. If it haven't been for us taking down the communication tower, then the agents would track down the phone lines and took out the rest of the teams. We should be proud of our accomplishments.

Max Speed: Yeah, I guess your right.

LM: It's been a year since we became a team. Man I can't believe how much we went through.

Silent Night: We had about ten missions, some of them tough.

Kill Switch: Don't forget that we stop another one of Frenchy's plan. Who would've thought that he would create a virus that can turn people into mindless slaves? Good thing we shutdown his little operation.

Kid: You do have a point there. (looking at LM) And LM, I can't believe you met with him again. I bet he must have been pissed more then ever since the first confrontation you had. You think he's forgetting about it now?

LM: Naw Kid, I think he still remembers about the two backfires he had. If fact he's so mad about it that he's choking himself with frog legs!

Everyone laughed at the joke, but LM stop laughing when he over heard two more people behind him.

Person 1: So is it true that they're coming?

Person 2: It's possible; I mean this had been going around for a few days. Everyone's getting nervous.

Person 1: Yeah, I don't want to be around for that. But I'm pretty sure that it's not going to happen.

Person 2: Not going to happen? Tell me, why did Commander Lock upgrade the defenses at the docks as of late? It's real suspicious.

Person 2: Guess you're right. Well all that can be answered tomorrow night.

Person 1: True that.

LM got a questioning look on his face when he heard what the two people behind him. He decided to talk to his team about this.

LM: Hey guys, what are they talking about at the other table?

His looked at him in shock after the question.

Night Owl: You mean you haven't heard?

LM: Heard what?

The team got serious about this and decided to tell them the story.

Silent Night: There had been some rumors for the past two days. We are not sure where we begin with. Do you know about the Osiris?

LM: Why of course, we helped them out two months ago.

Silent Night: Well, two days ago, they all died.

LM: (in shock) How?

Silent Night: They were attacked by Sentinels, how many, we don't know. All we know so far is that they were at the surface. My guess is that the Sentinels killed them is because that they saw something, something that they weren't suppose to see.

LM: What was it?

Silent Night: That we don't know either. However, there were rumors that the machines have found Zion and started digging through the tunnels.

Max Speed: Lock had beefed up the security measures at the docks and he's alerting all the ships to head back to Zion. He's taking this rumor thing serious.

Kid: Tomorrow, there's going to be a gathering at the Temple at the bottom floor. Everyone's going to be there to know the truth.

LM looked down at the table after what he heard.

_LM: When my team told me about the machines heading to Zion, I was like all the other people in Zion, shocked and confused. I didn't know it was going to happen, nor did anyone from Zion. And when I heard that all ships are going to head back to Zion, I know that the Nebuchadnezzar coming and that means Neo will be here. I want to talk to him about this, see if he knows. Although there always a twist of fate around there. The day of the gathering, my team was out doing their own business while I was at headquarters checking on some data from the Matrix scan codes. I wasn't expecting my teacher, my true friend, would come._

LM was in Last Hope's HQ looking through the scimatics at the control council. Last Hope's headquarters has a type of army condo with a family filed to it. It has bed barracks where the team sleeps, a small kitchen with a dining table and seven chairs, and command center with dentist chairs placed around the hacking system. He was looking through the final pieces of data when he heard a knock at the door.

LM: It's opened.

The red metal door opened up and someone entered the room.

LM: You guys know that we have three hours before we get to the gathering, what took you guys so-

LM turned around but what he saw wasn't any of his members, instead it was Neo.

LM: Neo, what are you doing here?

Neo: Well for one thing, I had a few things that are stuck in my head. Another is that I want to see how my student is doing.

LM smiled and gave Neo a friendly hug. After the hug, they sat on one of the beds together for a small conversation.

Neo: So how's you're team doing?

LM: So far, still surviving. We went through ten missions in a single year, helped out a few teams, and made sure that the Matrix doesn't go strait to hell. Each of my members are doing fine. If you count fine as Kill Switch getting a little hot headed and Kid getting so annoying. I mean for being an operator of a team, he needs to learn how to shut his mouth.

Neo: You're telling me. When Morpheus, Trinity, and I landed on the docks, he was on my case, saying that he wants to join the Neb. He should know that Morpheus doesn't want anyone to be on his ship.

LM: Kid was at the docks? No wonder he left early. He was supposed to help me out on check ups on the system. Do you know how hard it is to examine a certain code?

Neo: Yes, I know. He kept on saying that I saved him from his prison, but I told him countless times that he saved himself.

LM: It's just like what you did with me a few years ago. Except for the fact that I don't tell it in front of anyone.

They both chuckled a bit then got serious about something.

LM: Neo.

Neo: Yes.

LM: I was wondering, about the machines coming to Zion. Is it true that they're coming?

Neo: I'm afraid so. The sentinels are making a desperate move to eliminate the last surviving human race. We don't know how they found us; all we know is that they want us dead.

LM: But you're going to stop them, right? I mean you're the one prophesied to end this war.

Neo: That is why I'm here. Why did you say that? You seem a little worried about this.

LM: Yes, I am feeling a little worried. And that's because I'm worried about losing you. Think about it, you were the one who taught me your moves, and told me to believe in myself. I'm kinda scared cause win or lose, I don't want you to die.

Neo: LM, I understand how you feel. But I got a job to do. I have to fulfill this prophecy and stop this war. How am I going to stop a race of machines from entering Zion, I don't know. All I know is that I have to do what's right for myself and everyone in this city.

LM: I know, but it's just going to be tough if you're away. Promise you come back alive.

Neo looks LM and had a small smile on his face.

Neo: I promise.

LM: Thanks.

LM looked and Neo and noticed something not right on his face. It looks like that Neo was tired and didn't get enough sleep. So he decided to talk to Neo.

LM: Hey Neo, you looked a little tired. Did you get any sleep?

Neo: No, afraid not. I've been having a hard time sleeping as of late.

LM: Why's that.

Neo took some thought how he's going to say it, and decided to say it in a language LM knows.

Neo: LM, do you remember that dream you had about the real world and it repeats in you head again and again.

LM: Yes, I remember that real well. Why do you ask?

Neo: Because, I've having a dream lately. But it's different from the one you had.

LM: Well what is it?

Neo: It's hard to tell. But it keeps coming night after night. I don't know what it means but I'm afraid something's going to happen and I don't know what to do. It's sort of confusing for me.

LM: Did you talk to the Oracle about this?

Neo: Actually I am waiting for a response from her.

LM: I see, well I don't know if this help, but I think I know why both your dreams and mine are alike. I believe that our dreams our like visions of the future. It's possible that when a person dreams, what they see might a glimpse ahead of time instead of a twisted reality. Sometimes a vision can be good and sometimes it's bad. But if what they saw was something serious, something that is too extreme that they don't want to see it, they have to prevent it from happening. Of course, that's what I think it is.

Neo looked at him and understood what he meant.

Neo: Wow, that's the first time that I learn something from a student I taught. Thanks LM; I believe that helped me out. I hope that the Oracle would tell me about my dream.

LM: You're welcomed.

Both Neo and LM sat up and from the bed and approached the red metal door that leads back to Zion. Neo opened it and was about to leave but decided to ask LM one more question.

Neo: Are you and your team going to be at the gathering?

LM: Of course, it's one of the biggest events in Zion. We'll be there as soon as possible.

Neo: O.K., see you there LM.

LM: You too.

Neo left Last Hope's HQ and closed the door behind him.

_LM: Neo and I had a serious talk about each other's problems. But what I don't know is that it will be the last time I would ever talk to my teacher. When I was at the gathering with my team, we saw Morpheus giving a very powerful speech, which made us feel brave and free at the same time. Then there was a dance and I was looking for Neo. Unfortunately, I couldn't find him, I thought he left early doing some important business._ **( ;-) )**_ The next day, Kid told me to that Neo was leaving, so I didn't come prepared for a final farewell. So I decided to do the next best thing, give Neo a present._

LM was looking through the dwares of his small dresser looking for something. Kid was close to him not knowing what he was doing.

Kid: Any reason why I need to be here?

LM: Because I want you to give Neo something from me.

Kid: Then why won't you give it to him?

LM: Because I'm a captain and I have to gain control of my team. I don't have time to see Neo at this moment. Ah, here it is.

LM took out what looked like a homemade silver spoon. He then grabbed an old rag and wrapped it up.

Kid: A spoon? You're giving Neo a spoon? What are you thinking?

LM: Listen Kid, while I was still training, Neo told me that to bend the spoon, I need to believe that there is no spoon. It's something he got from a child, a long story.

LM quickly gives the wrapped spoon to Kid.

LM: Now Kid, I want you to give this to Neo as soon as possible, before he leaves. Tell him it was a gift from me, he'll understand.

Kid looked at the gift and looked back at LM.

Kid: All right man, whatever.

Kid quickly left HQ and headed to the docks as soon as he could.

_LM: When Kid returned, he told me that he gave the present to Neo and told him what I said. Of course he did a good job. But I know that the machines are still coming to Zion. And if Neo succeeds or not, he needs all our help._

**Well, that's it for this chapter. The next chapter is first of two parts of The Siege. Please Review.**


	23. The Siege, part 1

**All right, this is the first part of the two part series of the Siege. It's sort of like getting prepared for the big time battle. But it's just a warm up for what's ahead on the next chapter.**

**Chapter Notes**

**This part is like from Revolutions, where Captain Mifune orders Kid around. And of course Captain Mifune makes another appearance.**

**_Narrative: Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix.**

Chapter 22: The Siege, part 1

_LM: For some time, everyone in Zion, me included, was worried about what's going to happen. Commander Lock gave an order to all ships to make a counter attack at one of the access tunnels the machines were going to, by firing all their EMPs at the same time. It was suppose to be a good plan, but somehow it went terribly wrong. News got round that one of the ship's EMP went off too early before anyone was positioned for the attack. Just as soon as the machines arrived, they destroyed all the ships and killed everyone in it, a major slaughter. Everyone was upset about it, but I wasn't. The reason why, is because I was sure that Neo and the Nebuchadnezar wasn't in that mess. I was lucky about it. But the bad news is that the sentinels are almost digging their way into the Zion's docks. Lock then decided that in order to protect Zion, he has to stop the tunneling machines, or Diggers as they call them, so that the Machines won't enter Zion. In order for that to happen, he has to use all known defenses from APUs to multiple Sentry guns to hold the swarm of Sentinels. While at the same time, two people will fire the diggers legs by firing rocket launchers at them. Another thing is that he needs volunteers to help out on the siege by carry ammunition for the APUs guns and being part of the rocket launching team, which consist of two people per team. My team thought that they would help out in order to save the underground city. Me, I want to help out because I know that Neo would come back after this war is over. He made a promise he will never break it. And that's where we are, at the beginning of what will be the toughest fight of our lives._

At the Zion docks, everyone was going all over the place preparing for the encounter the machines. They were checking on the operating systems of the APUs, making checkups on the gun torrents that are all around main command center at the center of the docks, and look up on the ammunition of the APUs machine guns in the storage facilities. LM and his team, Last Hope, were hanging out, sitting on the steel crates. They were already assigned to their positions. LM, Kid, and Connecter were going carry the APUs ammunition while Silent Night, Kill Switch, Night Owl, and Max Speed are going to be rocket-launching brigade. LM was talking to his team about their jobs.

LM: Alright, you guys know what your tasks you have during this battle, right?

Silent Night: Yeah, me, Night Owl, Max Speed, and Kill Switch will work together taking out the Diggers legs. We need to work in two, so Max Speed will be with me loading the rockets while I fire.

Kill Switch: Same with us. Night Owl will load my rocket, and then I'll start blasting on the legs. This is going to be easy.

Night Owl: Hey LM, I can't believe you going to help carry ammo belts around. Why won't you join us blowing shit up?

LM: Because, they need more people here to help out. And since the soldiers around here are the only ones that can carry around the EMP rifles, this is the only job for recruits to handle.

Kill Switch: Or maybe the real reason that you want to stay here is because you want to see Neo again.

LM: Now don't start there Kill Switch, I don't want to bring that up. Besides, I'm not the only one that's going to be pushing carts around. Connecter and Kid are going to help me out on this as well.

Connecter: Speaking of Kid, where is that annoying son of a bitch?

Max Speed: He's moving ammo belt boxes to a couple of APUs; he kind of made a couple of slip offs.

Kill Switch: Yeah, that guy is such a cluts, operator or not.

LM: Take it easy team. We all have our mistakes these days, that's why we have erasers on pencils. I'm pretty sure he'll learn from his mistakes.

Just then, they heard a clank coming from the other end. The team turned around and saw Kid with piles of ammunition boxes that have exposed belts sticking out of one of the boxes.

LM: Then again…

Kid tried to get everything back up to the cart when Captain Mifune saw what happened and approached Kid, giving him an explanation. **(Sound familiar?)**

Night Owl: Oh boy, looks like he's going to have an earful from one of Lock's top generals.

Kill Switch: Yeah. If I were Kid, I would quit while he's ahead.

LM looked at Kid, knowing that he's doing his damndest to help out. He decided to walk over to Kid.

Max Speed: Captain, what the hell are you doing?

LM: (turn to look at his team) Helping Kid out.

He then continued walking to the argument. Kid, on the other hand, was trying to keep his cool from Mifune's discussion.

Kid: Give me a chance sir. I won't let you down.

Captain Mifune: You do, and you find me and the machines got something in common.

Mifune walked away from Kid, since he has other business to attend to. Kid, bowed and shook his head, knowing that he's going to make another mistake.

LM: You've got guts Kid, good thing you didn't get kicked out.

Kid turned around and sees LM looking at him with a concerned face.

Kid: Captain.

LM: Just call me LM, we are in a war now guess it's best you use just my code name till then. Here, let me help you.

Both LM and Kid got down and placed all the ammunition boxes back on the tray.

Kid: Thanks, this is the forth time I goofed up today.

LM: Don't mention it Kid. Still I can't believe that you sucked up to Mifune. Any person that would be face to face with him would of coward and start crying.

Kid: I know, it's just that I want to do my best at helping out, but sometimes I always make a mess of things. I don't know what I'm doing right.

LM: What do you mean? You are a great operator, and help us through every mission. You're not that clumsy.

Kid: Oh really? Before Neo found me, I never do anything right for my family, I get bad grades in high school, and I always get into big trouble. I'm not even good on the APU simulation. I'm just useless.

LM understood how it feels, since everyone has their ups and downs in their lives. He decided to comfort him with a few words of advice.

LM: No your not Kid, you're just doing what's right. Sure you screw up on a few things, but that doesn't mean you're not useless. You should understand that I myself have had my problems in my time, but I don't give up on what I'm doing. All you have to do is to believe in yourself, no matter what happens. Then you will prove to yourself that you are not as clumsy or useless then you think.

Kid look at LM and knew what he said was true.

Kid: Thanks LM.

LM: No problem. Now let's get all this ready for the war ahead.

Both LM and Kid returned to the team as they continued helping out the soldiers. An hour later, the machines were about to breach into the docks in five minutes. Soldiers were in their APUs ready for battle. Some of the volunteers were finishing up loading the ammo belt boxes into the main slots. Once everything's in place, all volunteers hurried back into the garage, which are packed with more ammo belt boxes incase an APU needs a reload. Half of Last Hope, LM, Kid, and Connecter, were in the garage with two more boxes of ammo belts, while the rest of the team were in the lower levels ready to take out the diggers.

Connecter: Damn, this is going to be extreme. Do you know that once we pass through the gate, we'll be in the middle of a battlefield?

Kid: Yeah, I'm getting nervous about this too. This is going to be tough. I don't know if we'll be able to get back in one piece.

LM: Tell me about it. This is the real world, not the Matrix. I don't know if we will stay alive from all this. And I'm pretty damn sure that the rest of the team handling the Diggers knows what they're doing.

Just then, a soldier carrying an EMP rifle approached the three, noticing their worried faces.

Zion Soldier: Are you three scared?

The three volunteers looked at the soldier and nodded.

Zion Soldier: We're all scared. You have to be crazy not to be scared. Don't worry about it, us soldiers will watch your back.

LM: (sarcastic) Thanks, we feel much better.

Suddenly, a crash was heard and then an explosion coming from the lower levels.

LM: Sounds like they're here.

At the docks, all the APUs were at their positions looking up at the big hole one of the Diggers made. They then heard a buzzing noise, which could only mean one thing, the sentinels are coming down.

Captain Mifune: BUCKLE UP!

All the APUs grabbed their huge SMG's from their back and aimed them at the hole. The buzzing sound just got louder and louder as the sentinels making their way into the docks. Captain Mifune then said the two words that would be the starting point of the final battle.

Captain Mifune: FOR ZION!

**And that's the first part of the Siege, or to be more précised, the cliffhanger for the next chapter. Stay tune for part two, it's going to take some time, but I'll get through it. Please Review.**


	24. The Siege, part 2

**This is the second part of the Siege series. This time it's all action and LM is in the middle of it. This is going to be awesome.**

**Chapter Notes**

**The whole Siege battle takes place in the middle of the Matrix Revolution. Just have to make a few changes of my own to make more interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix.**

Chapter 23: The Siege, part 2

All the APU's started firing their sub-machine guns at the hole as parts of the Sentinels stars falling straight to the ground. Some of the Sentinels got out of the crossfire and were flying all over the docks, waiting for the moment to strike. Soon the battle went straight to hell as APUs and Sentinels battle each other and killed each other in the process, while the Rocket Launching Brigades was taking care of the first Digger. One of the pilots that were driving one of the APUs was shooting Sentinels left to right when one of his machine guns ran out of ammo.

APU Driver 1: RELOAD!

In the garage many volunteers, including Connecter, Kid, and LM, were waiting with carts of two ammo belt boxes ready for the APU. One of the soldiers was on the intercom waiting for a response when he heard the voice coming from his headsets.

Zion Soldier 1: Reload 9!

Kid and LM looked at Connecter and nodded. He nodded back and was ready for action. The metal garage door opened but a Sentinel appeared at the entrance ready to kill anyone in the garage. One of the APU spotted the Sentinel and shot it down before it had a chance.

Zion Soldier 1: GO GO!

Soon Connecter was off with two Zion soldiers holding their EMP Rifles, zapping Sentinels, incase they get close. The garage door closes; to make sure everyone's safe. Kid, was a little shaken after what happened and was feeling more worried then ever.

Kid: There's no way I'm going out there.

LM: Yeah, well this is what you get when you volunteer to push carts of ammo to an APU while running for your life in a middle of a battle. At least you're not the one carrying rockets or a rocket launcher.

Kid: You think we're going to make it.

LM: Don't know Kid, but at least we will get to be a part of history. Besides, like I told you, all we have to do is to believe in ourselves.

Kid: Right.

The garage door opens up again and Connecter and the two Zion soldiers came in. The garage door close as Connecter joined with his friends.

LM: Well, how is it outside Connecter?

Connecter: Trust me, you don't want to know.

Suddenly the soldier heard another transmission from another APU and yelled out to the volunteers.

Zion Soldier 1: Reload 20!

One of the volunteers was ready and so were the next two soldiers. The garage door opens up and they went out the docks and turned to the left, in order to get to the APU on the left side. Once the garage door closed again, another soldier approached LM and looked at the clipboard.

Zion Soldier 2: You're up next pal. If I were you, I would start praying to your God. Just be ready when its time to go.

The soldier left LM and walk through the other volunteers.

LM: Great, just as my life's going to be bad, this happens.

Connecter: Don't worry LM; it's not that bad outside.

Connecter chuckled while LM looked at him with a stern face. Suddenly everyone heard a crash from above and then an explosion. Then a crash came from their floor and the lower levels. Everyone had no idea what has happened outside.

Volunteer 1: What was that?

Volunteer 2: Don't know.

Another soldier approached the first soldier.

Zion Soldier 3: Got a call from the communication tower. They said that a heard of Sentinels crashed through the center main tower of the docks. It sustains critical damage and the crane had been dismantled.

Zion Soldier 1: Any casualties?

Zion Soldier 3: One died during the impact, the rest have minor injuries, and the volunteer and the two soldiers that helped out the APU died when the crane landed on top of them.

Zion Soldier 1: Sounds like the machines are taking desperate measure to take us down. No matter, we'll stop the machines from reaching Zion.

After what he heard, LM started to feel worried about going out.

LM: Why do I have the sinking feeling that this won't be easy?

After a few minutes of waiting, there was another call to reload.

Zion Soldier 1: Reload 13!

Two of the soldiers came to LM holding their EMP rifles.

Soldier 4: You ready?

LM nervously nodded.

Soldier 4: Don't worry, we got your back.

The garage door opened and LM and the two soldiers entered the middle of the battlefield. LM pushed the cart, looking at the dead Sentinels and human body parts on the steel floor and flames engulfing most of the dock. The two soldiers, one in front of LM and the other in the back, were firing flying Sentinels that were gunning for them. They crossed the bridge heading to the APU that was going to run out of ammo. The soldier behind LM was taking shots at the a few Sentinels until one Sentinel surprised him and grabbed him with its metal tentacle, sending him flying in the air. LM looked behind and saw the soldier taken away by the Sentinel.

Soldier 4: Keep moving!

LM continued following the soldier in front of him. They made it to the APU far away from the damaged tower. LM got close to the APUs back and pushed the button on the cart. A lift then rose up to the slots on the APU's back and the ammo belt boxes were loaded into the slots. Behind LM was the soldier zapping Sentinels with his EMP rifle, in case any of them ever get too close to attack. One of the Sentinels sneaked up from above the two people, waiting for the moment to strike. With quick reflexes, the Sentinel jump down from the metal scaffolding and attacked the soldier that got caught off guard. When he looked up, it was too late. The Sentinel killed the soldier by using one of its tentacles to pierce through the soldier's gut. LM watched what happened and noticed the Sentinel was now looking at him with his tentacles ready to strike. It quickly lunged itself to LM, but the pilot driving the APU noticed it too. So he aimed and fired his machine guns at the Sentinels, ripping it to pieces. LM, who was covering his face looked and saw the dead Sentinel on the ground. He looked up and saw the APU pilot looking at him.

APU Driver 2: Quick, get to safety! I'll handle this from here!

LM nodded and run for his life back to the garage. One of the Sentinels that were flying spotted LM running on the long metal bridge. LM kept running until he tripped on a dead Sentinel's tentacle, landing face first on the steel floor. The Sentinel took the opportunity and swooped down to take out LM. LM looked up and saw the Sentinel with its tentacles ready to strike. LM then notices a vacant EMP rifle in front of him. He quickly grabbed the rifle and carefully aimed it at the Sentinel that was heading towards LM. He pushed a button and a blue lightning bolt came out of the nozzle of the rifle and hit the Sentinel that was a few feet from him. The Sentinel got electrocuted as blue surges ran through its body and dropped dead on the floor. LM stood up and looked at the rifle then at the dead Sentinel.

LM: Man, didn't know this rifle can pack a punch. Who'd a thought?

LM looked up and two more Sentinels were in the air, watching what happened and decided to take out LM.

LM: Time to go.

LM quickly ran to the garage with the EMP rifle in his hands. The two Sentinels quickly flew towards LM in blinding speed hoping to get their metal claws at him. LM turned around and shot the first Sentinel with the rifle. The second Sentinel swooped down to grab LM with its metal claws, but LM ducked before the Sentinel got a chance and shot it down. He quickly got up and proceeded to reach the garage. More Sentinels kept coming so LM fires his rifle at any Sentinel that came close to him. He almost made it to the garage until a clawed tentacle grabbed LM's foot and the Sentinel flew upward, sending LM in the air. The Sentinel decided to toss LM to his doom, so it threw LM down to bottom of the docks. LM was plummeting to his death until he saw what looked like a hanging cable in front of him. Quickly, he grabbed the cable and slide down to the bottom, carefully not dropping the EMP rifle. Reaching the bottom, he noticed one of the diggers trying to make it's way into Zion. **(Of course this is the second Digger. The first digger was taken down, just to let you guys know.)** He also spotted the rocket-launching brigade trying to take out the legs, but the Sentinels are protecting the diggers by using themselves as shields. LM kept looking but her hands were burning from sliding down the cable. LM let go of the cable from the pain on his hands and fell on top of the Digger. He looked down at the center of the Digger and notices the fiery center with gears moving around.

LM: No way I'm going down there.

Not far from LM was the rest of his team, Last Hope, working together to launch both rockets at the same time.

Silent Night: O.K. team. When I give the word, we'll fire our rockets at the same time. If the first rocket doesn't hit, the second one will.

Kill Switch: Night, you have took the words right out of my mouth.

Silent Night: Thanks Kill Switch. Ready team, aim-

Night Owl: Hey wait a second; is that who I think it is on the Digger?

The team took a closer look and noticed that the person on top of the Digger was in fact, LM.

Silent Night: Captain? Hold your fire! What the hell is he doing?

Max Speed: Don't know, all I know is that we don't want to risk hurting our captain.

Night Owl: Tell that to the other people firing the Digger's legs.

And Night Owl was right. The rest of the brigade was blasting at the legs without knowing that LM was on top of the Digger.

Silent Night: Ah crap…

On the Digger, LM was trying to figure out a way on how to get down.

LM: Whoa, long way down. Maybe I can climb down on one of the legs. Unfortunately, with the jackasses firing their rockets at them, it'll be impossible. There's got to be some way into stopping them.

LM kept pondering, but what he doesn't know is that another Sentinel was keeping its eyes on him. It then flew down to attack LM. LM looked up and notices the Sentinel rocketing down towards him. LM jumped out of the way seconds before the Sentinel landed on top of the Digger. It then raised two of its tentacle claws to stab LM, but LM aimed his rifle at it and fired. The Sentinel got electrocuted and laid dead, but got jammed into the center hole of the Digger. All of the Digger's gears stopped moving as its drill made a complete stop. Steam came out of the Digger and it started to make a rumbling noise. Everyone noticed it and thought the only thing they can do.

Zion Soldier 5: Everybody fallback!

The entire brigade, including the rest of Last Hope, evacuate to their entryways as the Sentinels flew away from the Digger. LM looked around and realized that everyone is gone.

LM: That would work.

LM then realized that he has to leave too before the fireworks start. Quickly he jumped off the platform and clamped his hands onto one of the legs. He climbs down to the bottom at a fast pace and landed feet first. He took a quick look and started seeing small steam and flames coming out of the drill itself. He immediately looked around for a way out of the blast. With his luck, he found an opened manhole a few feet from where he is. He ran for the manhole, jumped into it, and closed the lid. At the same time, the Digger exploded and flames billowed out form the blast. Meanwhile, at the command center, Commander Lock was looking at the progress and didn't like it. That is until one of the communication personnel gave him the good news.

Com Personnel 1: Commander, the second Digger has been destroyed.

Commander Lock: (approaching the Personnel) How long when the third Digger comes.

Com Personnel 1: There will be a breach in the next minute. The APUs are doing their best, but we're losing more men.

Commander Lock: Keep trying, we have to use any means necessary to save Zion. (in thought) Damn it! These machines are really smarter then I thought. If this keeps up, there won't be a Zion left to save. There's got to be some way to stop them from reaching Zion, but how?

Com Personnel 2: Commander Lock, I got incoming!

Commander Lock: (looking at the second personnel at the other end) We got a dock full of incomings!

Com Personnel 2: Sir yes sir, but this is different sir.

Commander Lock: What.

Com Personnel 2: I think it's one of ours sir.

Inside one of the passage tunnels, LM was trying to find his way out up to the docking floor. But everywhere he turns, it's either a dead end or he could be going around in circles.

LM: God damn it, it's like a maze in this piece of crap. They should of have a directory, or signs that lead to the exit in this area. Because this is getting really annoying!

Suddenly, he felt a cold hand touching his shoulder. Immediately, LM turned around and pointed his EMP rifle. But who was behind him was actually the rest of his team, Last Hope, and were surprised to see him.

Night Owl: Whoa, take it easy captain. It's only us.

LM lowered his rifle and got heat up.

LM: Jesus, you guys almost scared me half to death. I thought there were a goddamn Sentinel behind me.

Max Speed: Sorry sir, we were just surprised that you are here with us. Shouldn't you be up there pushing ammo carts around?

LM: I was, until I was misdirected thanks to a certain life-size, metallic, calamari. I'm trying to find a way to get back up, but with this labyrinth around me, I'm like a freakin' mouse looking for a piece of cheese.

Silent Night: There're service ladders that will take up to main floor. The first ladder is not far from where we are (pointing to the left) Take this tunnel, it will take you to the first ladder.

LM: Thanks.

They then heard strange clanking noises coming one of the access tunnels. They turned their heads to the direction where the noises are. What they saw were a few tentacle claws attaching to the pipe's walls, then a Sentinel head appeared staring at the team for a moment.

Kill Switch: Ah shit, how did they get inside the pipes?

Max Speed: It must've entered into a gaping hole in the pipes. I bet one of the rockets must of hit the pipe by mistake.

The Sentinel then moved closer to the team, getting ready to attack.

LM: You guys get to the next Digger, I'm heading up!

Silent Night: Meet at the docks, good luck captain.

LM: Thanks; I'm going to need it.

The team ran in one direction as LM took the other way, where the ladder was. The Sentinel thought about the logic and decided to take out the team, so it turned to the right and went after them. LM turned around and noticed it taking the teams direction. So he aimed his rifle at the Sentinel and fired at it. The Sentinel got electrocuted then turned around to see LM with the rifle in hand.

LM: Hey squidy! Why not try the appetizer before the main course!

The Sentinel quickly went after LM as LM ran for his life. He then saw the ladder and started to climb up as quickly as he could. He almost made it to the door on top, but the Sentinel grabbed one LM's legs and tried to pull him down. LM looked down the fired his rifle at the Sentinel again, this time leaving it dead. He continued going up, opened the manhole cover and entered and second level of pipes. He continued looking for the next second ladder. As he continued walking, he spotted two more Sentinels ripping a soldier up in pieces. The Sentinels then turned to look at LM and started the attack. LM aimed his rifle at them, the first one jumped but LM fired at it. With that dead, he quickly aimed his rifle at the second Sentinel. However, the Sentinel jumped faster then the first and took LM by surprise. It was about to use one of its tentacles to stab LM through the heart but he quickly jumped out of the way seconds before the attack and fire his rifle at the second one. With both of them dead, LM proceeded to search for the next ladder. After a couple of climbs and Sentinel attacks, LM finally reached the main level with only a few cuts and scrapes. When he walked down, he saw dead bodies, fallen debris, and Sentinel parts all over the floor. LM was disgusted at the sight and continued walking down, finding the garage.

LM: Man look at this place, it's a real mess. When this is all over, I'm not going to be the one who'll clean it all up.

Just then he heard static coming from the com headset of a dead soldier. He approached the body to see if anyone could be in contact. That's when he heard the voice of Commander Lock, trying to communicate to someone. He removed the headset and placed it on his head. With that, he heard what Commander Lock had to say.

Commander Lock: (on the headset) Mifune, this is Lock. I don't know if you can hear this but if you can, the Hammers two minutes away. You got two minutes to get that gate open.

LM heard every word and was shocked in awe. He thought that all the ships were destroyed, but surprisingly enough the Hammers, the ship and team he used to be in, was coming. LM doesn't know why would a ship be coming to the docks in a middle of a battle. Suddenly a thought came to his head. If the Hammers were coming, that means that there could be survivors on that ship as well. And when they're survivors then one of them could be…

LM: Neo.

LM dropped the headset and quickly finds a way to get to the docks in time. He then spotted a maintenance service elevator and quickly enters it. He pushed the up button as the elevator closed its steel doors and it went up. Outside the docks, the battle still rages on. But in on the scaffolding of the maintenance shaft, the elevator doors opened and LM came out of the shaft. With his EMP rifle ready, he looked around to see anything out of the ordinary. A few Sentinels did spotted LM and tried to take him down, but LM fired his rifle at anything that came close to him. He continued looking around when he saw an APU making his way to the gate. He looked at the small screen attached to the rifle to get a close up to see who's driving it. Turns out that the person driving the APU was known other then…

LM: Kid? What's he doing driving an APU? I thought that he was bad at the simulation.

Suddenly, a Sentinel attacked the APU by entangling it and causing it to fall on the ground. LM saw it and got ready to fire at it. But with the APU there, he can't risk hurting Kid. Suddenly, a blue lighting bolt attacked the Sentinel and it wasn't LM's rifle. He used the scope to see who fired. It was then he saw woman holding an EMP rifle just like his. She fired at it again, killing the Sentinel. Then Kid aimed one of the machine guns at a chain that opens and close the big red door. LM watched what happened from where he is, but then saw three more Sentinels heading to Kid. LM took action and fired his rifle at one of the Sentinels. After the blast, the three Sentinels turn to see LM with the rifle.

LM: Hey, what are you freaks waiting for something? Come and get me I'm right here!

The three Sentinels charged up to LM, ready to take him down. LM fired his rifle left to right but the Sentinels moved all over the place, avoiding every shot LM threw. One of the Sentinel's tentacles knocked the rifle off LM's hands. LM started to run but the two Sentinels grabbed LM and hold him to the wall. The third Sentinel raised one of its tentacle and a big needle popped out from the end. LM was now getting afraid.

LM: No, not again…

LM remembered the dream that started it all, when a long needle from a different robot killed him. Now this was starting to become a reality. LM closed his eyes and realized he's going to die. But before the Sentinel struck the blade to LM's heart. A ship crashed right through the partly opened red garage doors and skidded on the floors the parts falling off it. That ship was the Hammers LM heard two minutes ago. The three Sentinels noticed it and realized with the ship now here, they'll launch the EMP. The two of them, let go of LM and all three headed to one of the holes that were implanted to the ceilings. A dome of blue light appeared from the ship and it quickly grew big, destroying all the Sentinels all over the docks and in the holes. LM slowly got up and looked at all the dead Sentinels all over the place and sighed in relief.

LM: Finally this nightmare is over.

He looked down and spotted a large number of people approaching the damaged Hammers. LM quickly headed back to the elevator and pushed the down button, reaching to the main floor.

LM: Please be there Neo.

He reached to the main floor rushed to the crash site, only to be blocked off by a bunch of cheering soldiers. He quickly pushed and shoved his way to the front of the group. He saw the surviving members of the Nebuchadnezzar, the Hammers, and the Logos, but sadly, he couldn't find Neo anywhere. He quickly approached Morpheus, hoping to get an answer.

LM: Morpheus!

Morpheus looked at the other end and saw LM running to him.

Morpheus: LM?

LM: Morpheus, where's Neo? Is he-

Morpheus: No need to worry LM, he's still alive.

LM: Thank goodness, then where is he?

Morpheus: (sighed) I don't know how to say it so I'll make it short. Neo and Trinity are heading to the surface. They are going to stop this invasion.

LM was shocked of what he heard and was speechless.

LM: No…

**Well, that's all for The Siege. Three more chapters and this story will be all over. Please Review.**


	25. The Final Stand

**On this chapter, Morpheus and LM have a strict talk about what happened to Neo and the surviving members of the Siege must take their final stand against the machines. But of course, something's not right. The machines aren't attacking. What does this means?**

**Chapter Notes:**

**Yet a few more parts from Revolutions. This is getting a little too old, too fast. Just be glad that it's almost over.**

**_Narrative: Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix.**

Chapter 24: The Final Stand

_LM: I was shocked, confused, speechless, not sure what to believe in. Neo didn't come back, and I was upset about it. But I know that he's still keeping his promise to return. And I'm hoping that he returns safe. But I didn't know that on that day, it would the most important day of my life._

LM was standing next to Councilor Hamann's office door, all bandaged up, waiting for Morpheus to come out. What he knows so far is that Hamann and two other councilors, Dillard and West, were discussing to Morpheus, Niobe, and Roland about what transpired today. The door was locked so he couldn't tell what they're talking about. The only thing he cared about was to talk to Morpheus about Neo. Even though Morpheus told him that Neo was at the surface, he needs to know a little more. LM waited for half an hour, then the steel door opened. LM turned his face to see who's coming out. Both captains from both the Logos and the Hammers came out first, and then Morpheus came out after him. LM decided to start now while he had a chance.

LM: Morpheus.

Morpheus: (turned to look at LM) LM? What are you doing here?

LM took a deep breath and let it out.

LM: Can I talk to you for a second, alone?

Morpheus kept starring at LM knowing that something's troubling him. He then looked back at the two captains.

Morpheus: You two go without me, I'm going to have a talk with LM.

Both Niobe and Roland nodded and left them. Once it was all clear, both Morpheus and LM started talking.

Morpheus: Is there something troubling you LM?

LM: Yeah, there is something that's been bothering me as of late. You told me that Neo has gone to the surface to end this war. I need to know what really happened.

Morpheus could tell that LM wants an explanation about what happened and he won't rest until he knows everything. So he decided to tell LM everything he knows.

Morpheus: All right, I'll tell you, but you're not going to like it. You see, we were trying to find a way to get back to Zion, hoping to avoid the Sentinels. Neo came and said that he wanted to do what he must do. He wanted to take on of the ships to head to the surface. We all had our doubts but it's what he needs to do.

LM: You said that he went to the surface, but for what I know is that above is nothing but a planet filled graveyard, with the exception of the human fields and the power plant of course. What does Neo have to find that can help us win this war?

Morpheus: LM, I hate to say this but Neo is heading to the machine city, 01.

LM's mouth opened wide in shock when he heard what Morpheus said.

LM: What? Neo's heading to 01! Why wouldn't you stop him?

Morpheus: I'm sorry LM, but he has to do what's best for Zion.

LM: Yeah, but what he's doing is suicidal. From what I know from the Zion history archives is that 01 has the most impenetrable defense system. If Neo gets close to any of those defenses, he's a goner.

Morpheus: I don't think that's possible. You can imagine what Neo have done outside the Matrix. I'm pretty sure that he'll bypass the defenses and end this war. How he's going to do it, I don't know. All I know is that whatever strength he has left, he won't stop, and neither can we.

LM: But is he coming back?

Morpheus: I don't know. It could be possible he won't be able to come back alive. Even if he pass the defenses.

LM: That's not true. Neo promised that he'd be back; he's going to keep it.

Morpheus: That maybe true, but some promises are made to be broken.

LM: Bull shit! I'm not going to believe that he's not going to make it! And you should've known better then to stop him before he left.

Morpheus: There was nothing I can do. And even if I stopped him then there won't be a Zion left to return.

LM: Liar! You should've stopped him! You should've! He's coming back and no one is going to tell me that he's not going to survive!

With that, LM ran away from Morpheus.

Morpheus: LM wait!

LM kept running with tears streaming down his face.

_LM: I was an emotional wreck that time. What Morpheus said was true, but it's hard to believe. Half the time I was hoping and praying that Neo would return safely. But that would change soon. Before my talk with Morpheus, Lock made a drastic decision. He ordered his soldiers to blow up the entryways from the docks to Zion, that way the rest of the machines won't get in. And with the Diggers that were shut down thanks to the EMP blast, there was no way the machines won't enter. Unfortunately, we were all wrong. Some of the machines sacrificed their energy to power up one of the Diggers. Now that they were on their way to Zion, we have to take the final stand at the entranceway of the Temple._

At the entranceway of the Temple, everyone was preparing for the final battle. Wooden and steel barricades were placed to block off the Sentinels way in, machine guns that use to be on the APUs hands were disconnected and modified for the soldiers to fire easily, and racks of EMP rifles and rocket launchers were in place for battle. While everyone was getting ready for the fight ahead, LM was sitting on the sandbag wall holding his EMP rifle and still thinking about what Morpheus said. Most of the time, he was talking to himself, repeating the same thing over and over again.

LM: (whispering) Neo's coming back. He's coming back. He made the promise. He'll be back to save us.

Kill Switch: Hey LM, what are you doing?

LM looked up and saw his team looking a little worried.

LM: Nothing, just nervous about this. You know, the machines making there way to Zion any second and we have to take them out one more time.

Silent Night: Yeah, we know. Everyone around here is getting scared about it. I can't believe it's coming down to this.

LM stood up and kept looking at his team.

Night Owl: You know, we heard you had a talk with Morpheus and you were a little upset. What happened?

LM: Morpheus told me that Neo wouldn't come back. Of course, I know that he's keeping a promise we made that he'll be back. Then I kind of got too emotional and snapped.

Max Speed: Snapped? More like exploded.

LM: Whatever, I was depressed. I thought that Neo was going to come back, but sadly I was wrong. But I'm hoping that he'll come back as soon as possible.

Kill Switch: Hoping that Neo's coming back isn't going to end this war you know.

Night Owl: Yeah, and even if he comes back, there won't be nothing but a bunch of skeletons laying on the ground.

Kid: Oh will you stop pointing out the obvious. Look LM does have point. Promise or not, Neo's coming back. But before he does, he has to end this war. I don't know how he's going to do this, but he'll do whatever it takes to fulfill this prophecy and come back. So why don't you keep your worries to yourselves!

The team was speechless of what Kid said, since he was serious for the first time. Kid quickly walked away from the team, but LM followed him.

LM: Jesus Kid, that's the first time you ever put your foot down. What happened back there?

Kid: (looking at LM) Look LM, you are a good friend and great captain. But for once, what you said to me was true.

LM: And what did I say to that made you act like someone I never seen before.

Kid: You told me to believe in myself and I did. When I heard that the Hammers were coming before Mifune died, I had to do something to save Zion from being overrun. So I piloted the APU, even though I don't have the proper training, and opened the gate to let the Hammers in. I believed that I can do what I could to save us, and I believe that Neo will save us no matter what.

LM: Spoken like a true soldier. Sounds like that you are ready for what's ahead in life, if there's going to be a life.

Kid: I wonder how Neo's going to save Zion.

LM: I don't know but he'll do whatever it takes, even if he'll be in the Matrix to do so.

Kid: I hope your right.

Suddenly they all heard a rumbling noise above the ground. The noise stopped, but then heard a crash and then an explosion on the Temple floor.

LM: What the hell was that?

The team then joined with the other two and discussed what happened.

Connecter: The Driller made in into Zion and soon the Sentinels will come.

Both LM and Kid looked at each other and then LM looked at his team.

LM: O.K. team, time to take our final stand. Report to your stations and shoot anything that gets close to the Temple.

Last Hope: Yes sir!

LM: And one more thing. It was nice having you guys as team, and I thank you for it.

Silent Night: Thank you sir. And let me be the first to say that it was an honor having you as a captain.

The rest of the team nodded at the same time as LM gave them a warm smile.

LM: Thanks guys.

They all soon had a group hug but a soldier interrupted it.

Zion soldier: Here they come!

Soon everyone was going all over the battlefield, trying to get to their stations. LM quickly gave out the word.

LM: Team, to your positions!

Just like that, Last Hope was at their positions pointing their EMP rifles and rocket launchers at the enemy. Soon enough, the Sentinels made it to Zion and some of them landed on the metal floor that leads to the temple. Everyone was ready to take them out but something unusual happened, the Sentinels just laid their, waiting for something. All the soldiers were confused about what's going on outside, even LM and his team.

Connecter: That's strange, the machines are in Zion and now they're just standing there doing nothing. Why aren't they attacking?

LM: It's possible that they're trying to mess with our heads. We'll stay here until they have a chance to strike.

Max Speed: Yeah well if we're staying here, then why's Morpheus walking towards them.

LM looked and noticed that Morpheus dropped his rifle and left his position, heading to the hoard of Sentinels.

LM: What the hell is he doing?

LM dropped his weapon and approached Morpheus.

LM: Morpheus, what the hell are you doing? If you get close to them, they are going to kill… you?

LM noticed that the Sentinels were still doing nothing, which was strange because they would've attacked by now. Half the soldiers including Niobe, Lock, and Last Hope, got out of the temple's entrance watching the Sentinels doing nothing but laying there.

Commander Lock: I just don't get it. Why won't they attack?

Everyone was confused, that was until Morpheus and Niobe knew what was going on.

Niobe: Neo.

LM turned his head to the two when he heard Neo's name.

Morpheus: He fights for us.

When LM heard about what they said, he knows one place Neo would be and headed to the elevator moving through the Sentinels that were still lying on the floor. Kid saw it and yelled out to LM.

Kid: (yelling) Captain, where are you going? Get back here!

But LM didn't listen; he kept running and jumping to the elevator. When he made it to the elevator he pushed a button and the shaft started going up. It then made it up to his floor and the metal door opened up. LM continued to run on the large catwalks as the Sentinels flew above them not attacking. After passing a few doors, he made to Last Hope's HQ and entered. He quickly looked around and found the broadcasting station that connects him and his team into the Matrix. He turned everything on and noticed that the codes in the Matrix looked a little messed up. He ignored it and entered a few key sequences to operate one of the dentist chairs. He quickly sat on it and waiting for the hacking needle to pierce his neck. Of course he and his team made the needles go automatic so it will be easy and painless for them to notice. Before the needle started, LM whispered a few words from his mouth.

LM: (whispering) Please be all right Neo.

The needle then went into his neck and LM's eyes closed as he was ready to enter the Matrix.

**That's all for chapter 24. The next one's going to be a tragedy so be prepared for what's to come. Please Review.**


	26. Death of a Savior

**Two more chapters and I'm all done with this story. I hope I'll be able to finish this before my family and I head out to France in May. Well here's chapter 25. In the Matrix, LM saw two things. One, he saw a city filled with agents, and two, something that would change his life forever.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Of course, this is one more part of Revolutions. The final chapter will be different, I hope. This scene is during the battle scene between Neo and Smith. There are two parts that came from my first story, _"Teen Matrix"_, just to make it clear for the people who read my first story. Councilor Hamann also appears at the end of this chapter.**

**_Narrative: Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix.**

Chapter 25: Death of a Savior

LM was in the Matrix as soon as he jacked in and jumped from building to building in Metro City. Even though there was a serious thunderstorm outside, he doesn't care. All he cares about is that Neo is alive and safe. He looked across different sectors of the city to find him, but all LM found nothing but deserted streets.

LM: Damn it, where could he be? With a system this big, it's like finding a needle in a haystack. You know this is really strange. The place looks abandon. Where is everybody?

Suddenly, LM heard an explosion from the other end of the city. He looked to the direction of the blast but noticed no explosion or flames.

LM: What the hell was that? Better check it out.

LM kept running and jumping from roof to roof to get to the blast area. When he made it he looked around the area to see something out of the ordinary. He then saw a hole that someone went through at the side of the building. He also saw a large number of people standing on the sidewalks and near the windows of every building.

LM: That's strange, why's everyone standing there doing nothing?

He put his hand in his trench coat and took out his binoculars to get a closer look. When he zoomed in, he noticed that all the people look like agents.

LM: Agents? What are they doing here? And why are they standing there doing- (paused) Wait a minute.

LM took one final look with his binoculars and saw that all the agents look alike from the hairstyle to the suits.

LM: They all look like Smith from one of the training programs Morpheus showed me. But he said that Neo destroyed Smith a long time ago. Is it possible that he's still alive?

LM jumped a couple of roofs around the building with the hole on the side. He looked at the windows and saw the Smiths in every building.

LM: This is quite bizarre; there are Smiths everywhere, no other humans at all. I wonder what they're waiting for?

Suddenly, someone crashed through the window from the inside of the building and was flying above the street. LM was stared dumbfounded at what he saw.

LM: Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer.

LM then heard something coming out of the building. He quickly turned his head to see someone flying towards the Smith that flew out of the building with force. Even though he was fast, LM could tell who the person is from a far away view.

LM: Neo?

After he said that, there was another explosion with a ball of water. The water ball then fall into droplets and broken glass was fallen everywhere. LM wanted to see the fight, so he quickly jumped from each side of the buildings to reach to the highest point to see the battle up close. When he made it, he looked through his binoculars and saw both Neo and Smith battle in the air. The battle was fierce and tough, and both their techniques were evenly matched. Neo did one final hit and Smith was flying and spinning far away from Neo. As LM could tell from the binoculars, Smith was pissed. Smith then flew at max speed, turning from one side headed straight towards Neo. Neo, on the other hand, was just floating their just watching Smith heading towards him. With that, Neo lifted his fist up, ready for the blow. Once they hit each other, a big ball of water, bigger then the last on, appeared after the hit, engulfing the entire city into a calm before the storm. Everything went back to rain, and LM was a little shook up from the impact. Quickly he looked through his binoculars to see how the battle is going. It turns out that it was getting bad. Neo was falling as Smith was flying up proudly. Smith then did the unthinkable, he flew down towards Neo, grabbed him, and rocketed downward holding onto Neo. LM knew what Smith was doing, he saw going to slam Neo into the ground with full force.

LM: This can't be good.

He quickly jumped on a couple more rooftops to reach to where they were going to hit, the center of Metro City. When he reached his destination, they already reached to floor, causing an impact and destroying everything around it. LM felt the blast and was sent flying to the opposite end of the building. LM slowly got up and walked to the direction of the crash. He then observed the mess and notices a crater at the middle of the street. He then saw everything destroyed around the crater with buildings ripped from the sides, cars flipped over, and a lot of other stuff flew everywhere. He also noticed all the Smith clones walking towards the crater so he looked through his binoculars to see what's in that crater. Turns out it both Neo and Smith was in the crater, Neo was slowly getting up while Smith was saying something. But being on the rooftop of a skyscraper, it's hard for LM to hear what they were saying.

LM: Great, if I can find a way to get close to what they are saying, it would be easier to understand.

What LM didn't notice was the fact that he was moving his foot a little bit and some metal pipe was knocked on the edge and plummeted down to the ground. When it reaches the floor, it made a loud clang and brought the attention of a few Smiths standing there. They immediately looked up and saw LM standing on the rooftop. They all then quickly entered the building and headed to the roof. Meanwhile, LM kept watching the battle between Neo and Smith from the roof. It did started off slow, but the Neo punched Smith to the side of the face and kicked them straight into the crater's wall. LM smiled and thought it was all over, unfortunately he was wrong. Smith then shot out of the wall and yell out something that the entire city would hear.

Smith: THIS IS MY WORLD! MY WORLD!

With that, he swooped down and speared Neo to the watery ground. Then he gave Neo a straight hook to his face. Then with all his strength, Smith lifted Neo up in the air and gave one more punch to the chest, sending him straight against the wall. Smith was about to approach Neo, but he stopped and said something that LM couldn't hear from the building's roof. Soon Neo stood up and Smith backed away like he's a coward now. LM didn't know what's going on from where he's standing, but in the end, he saw Smith implanting his hand into Neo's chest. Then a strange black ooze came out and spread throughout Neo's body. LM saw it and didn't like the odds at all.

LM: That's not good at all. I better get down there and help him.

But before he could do something, a voice stopped him.

Smith Clone 1: Going somewhere?

LM turned around and saw four to five Smith clones around him.

Smith Clone 2: No one never escapes from us and lives.

LM: O.K., I don't know how many of you are there, but Morpheus told you about you guys.

Smith Clone 1: You mean the captain of the Nebuchadnezzar.

LM: Yes, that's him.

Smith Clone1: Well, what did he said about me.

LM: He told me that you are a dangerous program.

Smith Clone 1: Oh I'm not that dangerous, once you get to know me.

All the clones slowly approached LM, while LM gave off one of his karate stances to prepare himself for battle.

LM: Stay back! I'm warning you!

Smith Clone 3: Don't be alarmed boy; we're only here to help you.

One of the Smiths tired to grab him but LM block it off and give the Smith a spinning back kick. The rest of the Smiths hurried to take LM out, but he flipped upside down and spun around with his hands on the floor and using his feet to knock all the Agents out. He quickly jump flipped over the fallen agents landed at the opposite end and went into a fighting pose as the clones got up ready to fight. Suddenly, another Smith broken through the roof's floor and appeared behind LM. He then grabbed hold of him so that the other agents would take him down. LM jumped and use both feet to take down two Smiths, and then he used all his strength to lift the Smith behind tossed him to the to the rest, knocking them all down at the same time. Two of the smith jumped up and started fighting LM, one Smith on the left and another on the right. LM blocked all the Smiths fighting techniques and fought back with a number of kicks and punches. But what he didn't know is that the other Smith got up and was ready to bring down LM. He then ran to him while LM was distracted with the other two clones. LM turned his head to the front but he was too late, as the agent grabbed him and slammed him onto the floor. The impact caused LM to cough up blood and his sunglasses got knocked off form his face. The two agents that were fighting LM, grabbed his arms, so he won't fight back while the other clone held on to LM's legs. One more agent walked up to LM's laid body waiting for the opportunity.

Smith Clone 3: (on LM's left side) If you can't beat us…

Smith Clone 4: (on LM's right side) Join us…

The clone that was standing formed his hand to make it look like it was ready to stab something. Two more agents joined him soon enough positioned their hands to strike too.

Smith Clone 1: Don't worry; it will all be over soon.

Soon, the agents were all ready, and attempt to strike onto LM's chest. LM closed his eyes and knew that it was all over now. There was a silence in the air and there was no noise except for the rain hitting on everywhere. LM opened one of his eyes when didn't feel any pain what so ever. It was then he noticed each of the Smith's hands were inches away from his chest. LM was didn't know what happened until he looked up at the agent's faces and notice something odd. There were light coming out through their sunglasses. He then looked at the agents holding him down and they too have the white light coming through their sunglasses.

LM: What the hell…

He then realized that each Smith was cracking up, literally from their bodies and even their glasses. And without warning, all exploded in a blinding white light. When the light faded, LM slowly got up and noticed no one holding him. In fact the there were no agent on the roof, only people on there were six civilians lying on the floor. LM had no idea what just happened until a thought came into his head.

LM: Neo…

LM quickly ran to the edge of the roof and noticed the street with the crater at the center. He swan dive off the roof, flipped around a little bit and landed feet first on the street's concrete. He looked around and noticed the street cluttered with civilian bodies, not dead but unconscious. He ran to the crater, carefully not to step on any limb body on the street. When he reached the crater he didn't see Neo or the real Smith, the only person he saw in the crater was a middle aged woman that looks like the Oracle, (Which we all know that's the Oracle from Revolution). LM was disappointed at what he saw.

LM: Damn it Neo where are you?

Left the crater and continued his search in looking for Neo. He went from street to street looking for his teacher, but the only thing he saw were bodies on the streets.

LM: Neo! Neo! Where are you Neo?

LM kept yelling but couldn't hear Neo's voice anywhere. He decided to take a rest and sat on the sidewalk above a big hole in the building where Neo went through. He put his hands on his face, not knowing where to find Neo or what happened to him. It was then he noticed something around the rubble. He grabbed the object and notice it was Neo's sunglasses. It was damaged and scratched with the right lens broken at the bottom.

_LM: I've been staring at the glasses for some time, knowing it was Neo's by the way it looks. I was pretty sure that Neo dropped them during the battle against Smith. It was then I remembered what the Oracle said. That something's going to happen to me at the end of the war. Fear and sadness went into both my mind and heart as I realized what the Oracle said was true. Neo, my teacher and friend is gone, dead._

LM bowed his head down and cried out loud with tears streaming down his face, mixing with the rainwater.

LM: No, no, no. It can't be, it can't be. You can't be dead Neo, you can't be.

After ten minutes crying, LM logged out of the Matrix and left HQ, still feeling depressed more then ever. As he rode down the elevator, his mind was still clattered in thoughts about how Neo died. He then realized about what he saw before he was attacked. If he's correct, Neo must've sacrifice himself for some reason. He then noticed that all of Zion isn't infested with Sentinels flying around. When he reached to the walkway that leads to the entrance to the Temple. He can see that everyone was celebrating and cheering as one of the soldiers yelled out loud.

Zion Soldier 1: The war is over!

LM understood that and realized that Neo fulfilled the prophecy and ended the war. But at what costs? He was still upset that Neo broke his promise to come back. He's now gone, and there's nothing LM can do to change that. Walked his way into the entrance and saw his team celebrating with the soldiers. They then saw LM and rushed to him.

Night Owl: LM, where were you? You missed out on the greatest moment ever.

Kill Switch: Yeah, we were waiting to see what the sentinels were going to do until they got up and left Zion.

Connecter: And you wouldn't believe it but Neo did it. He ended the war! This is amazing!

LM didn't listen, he just walked past them, feeling depressed. All the team's smile started to fade as they notice their captain is not himself. LM sat down on a crate and kept his head down as his team approached him with worried faces.

Connecter: Hey captain, are you O.K.? You're not yourself today.

LM: He's gone…

Connecter: What? Who's gone?

LM: Neo. He's gone, dead.

The team was both shocked and confused of what they heard.

Kid: You're kidding right? I mean this is all a joke correct?

LM: It's no joke Kid; I went into the Matrix and saw it with my own eyes.

Night Owl: That can't be true. He can't disappear from existence. Maybe you were just imagining things. I mean things in the Matrix aren't what they always seen. For example, on time when we were on a recon mission-

LM: (shouting) OPEN YOUR GOD DAMN EARS NIGHT OWL, NEO IS FREAKIN' GONE!

The party then came to a complete stop after the yelling was heard throughout the temple. LM and his team then noticed everyone staring at him.

Max Speed: Way to go LM, you cause the party to go to a standstill. Hey let me know when the fireworks are over.

Morpheus was the first to approach LM as Last Hope back away from him. He then looked at LM with a questioning face.

Morpheus: What did you say?

LM realized he was in deep shit. He decided to say something but was interrupted by a soldier who was at the computer screen.

Zion Soldier 2: Commander, I'm getting an unknown reading approaching the Docks.

Lock approached the soldier and looked at the screen, where he saw only one red blinking light slowly heading to the docks.

Commander Lock: I want a team to head up and blow up one of the blocked entryways. Move!

A team quickly left the Temple with a number of explosives on their shoulders and hands. After some time heading up and exploding the entryway, Lock, Morpheus, Niobe, Last Hope and about ten soldiers headed to what's left of the docks. What they saw was a strange transporting machine they never seen, hovering through the busted dock gate. The drone then turned around and landed safely in front of the people. It was then that they saw a body lying on the cold hard floor at the back of the drone. It was more of a shock that the person was Neo. Strange tentacle like arms appeared at the sides of the drone and picked up the body off the metal floor and gently placed him around the soldiers. Lock and Morpheus looked at Neo and could tell that he was in bad shape, since he was scratched up, bruised up and has a blindfold around him, possibly his eyes were burned. One of the soldiers bend down and placed his fingertips on Neo's neck to see is there's a pulse.

Commander Lock: Well, is he…

The soldier removed his fingers and shook his head.

Zion Soldier 3: Sorry sir, Neo is dead.

Everyone brought their head downs and were saddened about the news. Morpheus brought his head back up, turned around, and approached LM. This time, he's more aggravated then ever and wanted to talk to LM about it.

Morpheus: What happened? How did Neo died?

LM wanted to say something, but couldn't. Instead, he kept his mouth shut.

Morpheus: I know that you went to the Matrix, I know you've must of saw Neo's last moments. Tell me what happened to him.

LM was still quiet about it.

Morpheus: Answer me!

LM still couldn't answer that question.

_LM: I wanted to tell Morpheus about what happened, but I can't. Even if I did tell him, he would be quite devastated and confused about it. So I decided to keep it to myself. It's my secret not anyone else._

Morpheus was quite furious and slapped LM in the face, leaving a temporary handprint.

Morpheus: You better tell what happened to Neo or it will be more then a slap.

LM still couldn't say anything. Instead, he turned around and walked away from the crowd.

Morpheus: Why you no good little-

Morpheus was about to follow LM but Niobe stopped him there.

Niobe: Not now Morpheus, he had a rough day today. He just needs sometime alone. We all need.

Commander Lock: (approaching the two) Maybe, but we can't leave Neo like this. We need to schedule a big funeral for him at the Temple. We'll be able to get through with this without Neo.

They all nodded and approached Neo's dead body. A few days later, a funeral was placed to honor the savior of Zion. Everyone from Zion was there to view it. Close to the cliff point were two steel coffins placed horizontal and were laid on a small stand with a red carpet on it. Around them were Morpheus, Niobe, Roland, and their teammates ready to carry the coffins straight to the Garden. The first coffin Neo was in and it with a few of his personnel items. Next to his coffin was another coffin that supposed to have Trinity's body. She was with Neo at the time reaching the surface though her body was never found, even with the machine's help. But what's inside the coffin were a few trinkets that Trinity held in her possession. Councilor Hamann was standing on the cliff with a light shining the cliff's end, saying the final prayer before it was over.

Councilor Hamann: They were brave, they were a courageous, they were kind, and generous. Trinity used any means necessary to do what she could do in and outside the Matrix. And Neo did what he could do for the people of Zion. He fulfilled a prophesy, ended the war, and save last remaining humans. But for every mission, comes a price. They gave their lives to save ours and knew the risks to get there. Their sacrifices will never be forgotten. For their lives would be in the minds and hearts of every citizen of Zion, young and old, now and forever. Amen…

Before a few close friends close the casket and send them to the garden, LM slowly appeared from the crowd and approached Neo's coffin. He stared at it for a few minutes and put his hand inside his pants pocket. What he took out was another metal spoon he found after the battle. He then placed the spoon into Neo's hands and stared at him for a few more seconds until he said the final words to his teacher.

LM: Farewell Neo, you will be forever missed.

LM walked away from Neo's coffin with a tear streaming down his face. After that, everyone around the coffins closed the lids and carried them to the Garden.

_LM: And that was the last time I ever saw Neo. Walking away from his dead body brought pain to my heart. But I was right to what I said, I will forever miss him._

**And that's it for chapter 25. If anyone wonders how LM got out of the Matrix, I'll tell you. LM and his team installed an exit-locating device into their hacking system. Once a team member calls and if the operator isn't there, the locator pinpoints the member's location and searches for the closest exit that's not filled with people. Just something I came up with in my head. I can't put it on the chapter because it doesn't match the story line. One more chapter to go and its all finished. I'll get on it as soon as I could. In the mean time, please review.**


	27. Choose Your Path

**Well, here it is. This is the final chapter of LM's History. This took me seven months to write this story due to college and studying. But I'll make sure that the next story will be a lot quicker since my long summer vacation is coming up. In this chapter, LM visits the Oracle for some help. Plus end ending that happened a year later when he joined a team of teenage super heroes, The Teen Titans.**

**Chapter Notes**

**There's an appearance of the new version of the Oracle, Sati, and Seraph on this chapter. There's a quick appearance of Robin of the Teen Titans later in the chapter. Also at the ending, there's a part that matches the ending of the original Matrix.**

**_Narrative: Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix or Teen Titans.**

Chapter 26: Choose Your Path

_LM: About a month past since the death of Neo and the war ended. Things were back to normal, well sort of. Even though the war is over, it doesn't mean that the battle of the Matrix is. For some time, teams, agents, and programs have been fighting each other in order to gain territory in one part of a system to another. My team was also involved in this battle and we have helped out some of the teams to protect their territory. My team did a terrific time in those missions, but for me, it's hard for me since Neo's gone. I tried to forget about it, keep my mind off it, but no matter how hard I try, the death of Neo was still fresh in my mind. I needed to talk to someone, someone who I can trust, someone who can help me get through the pain that I'm in. And I knew just the person I can talk to._

LM was riding up the elevator in the apartment building complex when he reached to the floor he wanted. The doors opened and he continued walking down a narrow hallway that had doors everywhere and graffiti on a few walls. He then approaches a door that will take him to the Oracle. LM knew that if there was one person that can help him, it would be the Oracle. He sighed and knocks on the door a few times to see if someone's there. After a few moments, the door opened and a Chinese man with a short black hair, wearing a white Chinese vest, all black clothes underneath it, and small sunglasses over his eyes.

LM: Oh, sorry I thought someone else lives here. I'll just leave and-

Chinese Man: If you're looking for the Oracle, you can come inside.

LM looked up and noticed that he was telling the truth.

LM: O.K.

LM entered the apartment as the Chinese man closed the door. As LM entered the living room and looked around and noticed everything is still the same, except for some new kids. The Chinese man approached LM.

Chinese Man: Wait here, I'll let the Oracle know that you're here.

LM: Thanks homes, appreciate it.

Chinese Man: Please, call me Seraph.

And with that said, Seraph left LM and headed to the kitchen. LM sat down on the couch and waited for the moment to talk the Oracle, just to be in his own little world.

Little Girl: Excuse me.

LM looked up and notices a girl at the age of seven with long, black, pintail hair, and wearing a green flower filled dress.

Little Girl: What's your name?

LM: Luis Javier Morgado, but you can call me LM.

Little Girl: I'm Sati.

LM: Sati huh? That's a beautiful name.

Sati: My mom gave it to me. So what brings you here to see the Oracle?

LM: I just want to talk to her about something that's going about my mind for sometime.

Sati: What is it?

LM: It's nothing you don't want to know.

Sati: Why not?

LM: Because you're a child and you don't know anything about what I'm going through.

Sati: When are you going to tell me?

LM: Look could you please stop asking all these questions, they are all too hard.

Sati: No they're not, they're easy and you know it. And I'm sure that no matter how hard the question is, the Oracle will be glad to answer them for you.

Seraph then came out of the kitchen and approached LM who was sitting on the couch.

Seraph: The Oracle will see you now.

LM looked up at Seraph and stand up out of the couch, looking at Sati.

LM: Thanks Sati, I hope the Oracle will help me with my problem.

LM soon left the living room and enters the kitchen through the beaded doorway. He looked around and saw the Oracle but she looked a little different then the last time. The Oracle looked at LM and was quite pleased to see him.

The Oracle: My, isn't this a surprise. How long has it been since we met like this?

LM: (taking off his sunglasses) Approximately too long on my account.

The Oracle: I remember the first time you came to me. You were all curious and excited as a jittery bug. Wanting to see me like I was Santa Clause. I remember those times. Now look at you, you have changed and more mature then before.

LM: I have changed, look at you. You have changed quite drastically.

The Oracle: Yes well, every decision comes with a price. I made a decision to take care of a child, and a piece of me was taken away. I wish the person that you would be seeing was the old me. But at least I wasn't deleted.

LM decided to stop to usual chitchat and started to get serious.

LM: Oracle I-

The Oracle: I know about your problem. Please sit.

Both LM and the Oracle sat at the kitchen table.

The Oracle: I could tell in your face that you miss Neo a lot. Don't you?

LM: Yeah, I missed him ever since the end of the war. I tried my best to forget about it but that incident was still fresh in my mind. Even during the missions with my team, it's still haunting me.

The Oracle: I can imagine the pain your going through. Mostly everyone lost the one's they trusted and loved. It takes some time to get over it.

LM: But Neo is different. He was a great teacher and the only friend I can trust. He once made a promise that he'll come back to Zion after the war's is over. But he broke that promise and gave up his life. (breaking out in tears) Now that Neo's gone, I don't know what to do. I'm lost without him.

LM put his head on the table and cried with tears streaming down his face. The Oracle felt sorry for LM and decided to tell him something that will change his life.

The Oracle: Poor boy, I can tell that you're lost, but in reality, you are not lost.

LM stopped crying and raised his head up with a confusing face and tears streaming down his face.

The Oracle: Indeed the path of the one his over, but that doesn't mean that you can stop from there. Everyone, in and out of the Matrix, walk their own path from beginning to end. And in some paths, we have our own choices to make.

LM: I don't know where you're going with this.

The Oracle: LM, you have a path the same as everyone else. But there are some forks in the road that prevent you from going further and will trick you into going the wrong way. You must choose your path; choose your destiny. Then and only then that you will know what's right for you.

Seraph then walked into the kitchen, waiting for LM to leave.

The Oracle: Our time is up.

LM: (standing up) Wait, I need to know more information. When am I going to choose my path?

The Oracle: I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that. You have to see it for yourself. I don't know how you're going to do that, or when, but all I know is that you have to make your own decision for yourself.

LM nodded and was about to exit until the Oracle stopped him.

The Oracle: One more thing.

LM turned around to see the Oracle.

The Oracle: I can tell that you are a strong kid LM. I never had seen someone like you to take the risks in protecting the Matrix. I want you to be as strong as you are and never give up hope. I'm pretty sure that Neo is proud of you.

LM gave a nice warm smile and put on his sunglasses.

LM: Thanks Oracle, I'll see you again soon.

He then walked out of the kitchen a different person.

**One year later…**

It was a peaceful and quiet day in Jump City. Cars drive around the streets and people walking about doing their own business. Of course the city isn't always safe, sometimes it always gets under attack by criminals, aliens, and crazed egomaniacal maniacs. But in this city, there's always a group of teenage super heroes, and they are called The Teen Titans. There are seven members on this team. Robin, the courageous leader and martial arts expert, Starfire, the alien from Tamaran, Cyborg, the half human half robot hybrid, Raven, the mysterious telekinetic Goth, Beast Boy, the green changeling, and Terra, the earth mover. The seventh member is new but has experience in handling with extreme measures. He's a shooter, and fighter, and a risk taker. This member is the honorary Titan, LM. In the middle of downtown Jump City, LM was sitting at the outside area of a local café. On the table was a coke cup and a Dell Inspiron 9300 notebook that has a voice recognition program, so the user talk to the computer and the words he or she says gets imprinted on the screen.

LM: For about a year, I felt better then before and was ready to lead my team into many missions. But through out that time, I never had a chance finding the path I've been looking for. Of course that's when Commander Lock discovered that Merovingian had created the Alterer, a machine capable of changing the Matrix into anything. Normally the device was supposed to be the property of 01, but the Trainman transported the device to the Matrix, under the Frenchman's orders. And with the help of a mastermind named Slade, Merv has everything he needs to create his new world order. The Commander and the Council ordered me to take out the Alterer, but they told me that I needed to join a different team, The Teen Titans. Now I was a little pissed off because I battled them last time and I was pretty sure that they want redemption after I whooped their asses. But we managed to work together in one way or another, I took down Slade, we destroyed the Alterer, and ruined Merovingian's plan for world domination. But in the end, The Titans think that I would make a good addition to the team. And now I'm an honorary member of the Teen Titans. (drinking his coke) So that's the end of my story, from the strange dream that I had to the death of Neo. It was sort of like an up and down hill for me through that time. But from what I learn from all this is that sometimes you can't escape the path that you choose. But once you believe in yourself, you can do whatever you want, no matter what happens. One day, I'll help Last Hope and the other teammates through the missions they'll have. But for now, I had chosen my path, being with the Titans. And it was all thanks to my teacher and true friend, Neo, rest his soul.

LM then heard a ring coming from his cell phone. He quickly took out his Samsung Cell and looked at the monitor blinking "Robin" on the screen. He quickly picked it up and placed it in his ears.

LM: Hello.

Robin: (on the phone) LM, Cinderblock had been spotted in the power plant. We could use your help.

LM: On my way. (hangs up the phone and continued talking at the computer) Well, duty calls. It's been nice talking about my history, but I got some ass to kick.

LM closed the voice recognition program, shut down the laptop computer, and placed it carefully underneath his trench coat. After a quick pay for the soda, LM left the table, put on the sunglasses that belonged to Neo once, and was ready to fight. He looked up at the sky and focused. He then flew up in the air over the buildings and rocketed towards the camera.

The End

**Finally, I'm all done with this story. Took me long enough to type though. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I wrote it. If any Matrix readers want to know more about LM, go ahead and read "Teen Matrix" on my profile page. Please Review.**


End file.
